To Love My Brother
by SuicideAngel1369
Summary: Uzumaki, Kyuubi and Naruto are Identical twins. Living alone with their mother in a city called Konoha, they try to make it worth while, but when something forbidden blooms between the two, and with their birth father after the three of them, what happens
1. Chapter 1

Dominick-Chan: I'M BAAAAAAACK!! WHOOT!

Naru-Chan: Can y'all guess that she's back?

Dominick-Chan: sticks out tongue Meanie! Anyway! Who missed me?? I missed me! lol I'll try updating this story A.S.A.P., but with Fridays as my only real day on the computer, seeing as how my cousin and brother got my daddy addicted to W.O.W., I don't know how fast that's going to happen. . .sniff

Naru-Chan: Please don't beat her with a 10ft. pole if it doesn't happen for awhile! We beg you!

Dominick-Chan: ENOUGH BLURB'S!! ONWARD IN READING! :)

CHAPTER I:

A blond male with cerulean eyes gasped in pain as another contraction hit him. "Breathe, Minato!" The male growled. "I AM BREATHING! GAH!" His spindly fingers grasped the sheets and he pulled on them. "Okay Minato! Push now!" Gaining a breath, he began to push. Gasping, he sat back against the pillow. "Push again!" Another two pushes and the child was out.

The medic, named Tsunade, cut the cord and cleaned the babe. Minato gasped again, and on instinct, began to push. A separate medic gasped and pointed at him. "Tsunade-Sama!" Cursing, she handed the child to the female. Finally, the last babe was out and it was over. Minato was breathing harshly and watched as they cleaned his children. Each infant had three whisker marks on their cheeks and ocean blue eyes. They began to wail and he smiled. "Uzumaki, Kyuubi and Uzumaki, Naruto." Tsunade wrote it down and smiled. After feeding them, Minato laid each boy upon his chest and the three of them fell to sleep.

TIME LAPSE17 YEARS LATER

Kyuubi and Naruto ran around the city of Konoha in a vicious, but fun, game of tag. The eldest by three minutes, Kyuubi, led his twin to the park. Using his speed, Naruto leapt and pounced upon his brother. "Tag! You're it!" Kyuubi laughed and pushed the boy off him. They laid there for a few minutes, staring at the sky and catching their breaths. "You're getting better, Naru-Chan!" The blond stuck his tongue out at his brother.

Chuckling, the eldest blond stood and help the younger up. They went to the swings and Naruto sat upon one. Kyuubi grasped the chain links and pushed him, allowing it to leave his hands as the blond went higher. The height of the swinging caused him to giggle, which caused his brother to smile. "Hey Naru-Chan! What time is it?" The boy on the swing checked his phone. "3:28 a.m. . Why?" Kyuubi shrugged and began to swing himself.

Soon, they were going the same height and mirroring each other. They laughed and jumped off the swings at the same time. Kyuubi caught Naruto before his knees collapsed from under him. "Thanks!" As they started walking, the younger blond winced as his left foot hit the ground. Smiling, the older of the two stopped. "What?" Turning, Kyuubi hefted the boy onto his back and began walking.

Sighing, Naruto carefully wrapped his legs around his brothers waist and his arms looped loosely about his neck. He buried his face into his shoulders and sighed again. Once home, they climbed through the window of their room and Kyuubi allowed the boy to slip from his back and onto his bed. Popping his back and knuckles, he turned to him. "How's your ankle?" Naruto gave a fake smile. "Better! But, I need a drink. . ." They both sighed and went downstairs. Each got a Mt. Dew from the fridge and opened it. As they walked back up the stairs, Kyuubi cleared his throat.

"I love you so much, Naru-Chan!" The blond raised a brow. "What do you want?" He licked his lips. "I have a test in History today! You're way better a it than me! Will you switch places for me?" Naruto shook his head. "Oh no! Last time we did that, _we _were caught, and _I _got detention for it!" Kyuubi hugged him round the middle and nuzzled into his well-toned chest. "Please, Naru-Chan? Please? Besides, mom'll kill me if I fail another class!" Looking at his pouting face, he sighed and gave up. "Fine! But you owe me!"

Smiling, Kyuubi gave him an extra squeeze and let him go. "Thank you!" Shaking his head, the two began to get ready for school. The eldest blond stripped and got into the shower, while Naruto put his piercings in. Each twin had the same piercings. Snake bites protruded from their bottom lips, a nose stud went through their left nostrils, and a silver barbell went through their left eyebrow. Sticking out his tongue, he screwed in a neon green bar, instead of the neon orange one he would have worn, were it not for his deal to switch places for the day. Smiling in satisfaction, he mussed his hair and brushed his teeth. Going into their room, the blond dressed in a pair of tight black pants, a black boy beater, and a black H.I.M. hoodie. Sitting on his bed, he heard the shower turn off and slipped on his black and pink checkered airwalks.

Standing, he watched his brother come out of the bathroom wearing a pair of tight black jeans, a dark red tee and a black zip up jacket. On his feet were a pair of beat up old chucks, red in colour. Rubbing the sleeplessness from his eyes, Naruto followed his brother down the stairs and back into the kitchen. Grabbing a large Golden Delicious apple, Kyuubi sat on the counter and watched as Naruto prepared breakfast.

At 5:45 a.m., Minato came down the stairs and sat at the table. "Morning, mom! You actually got up yourself this morning!" Minato yawned and smiled. "The smell of bacon lured me here!" The three blonds chuckled and Naruto served their bacon, omlettes, sausages, and hash browns. When they finished eating, Kyuubi loaded the dishwasher and yawned. Shaking away his exhaustion, he smiled and grabbed a Dew from the fridge; tossing a second one to his twin.

"Boys! What did I tell you about throwing things around the house?" They grinned sheepishly. "To not to! Sorry mom!" Shaking his head, Minato stood and kissed them on the top of their heads. "You got your phones? Wallets? Any other electronic doodad's you want to take?" Both boys nodded. "Yep! Got it all!" He nodded as well and hugged them.

"_Please_ be good today! I don't want any calls from the principle saying you've blown up the school or gotten into a fight, okay? Promise me?" They nodded. "Pinky promise!" Linking pinkies, the two boys bid him goodbye and headed off to school. Fifteen minutes later they were within the school perimeter, and were greeted by many.

First, there were the Sabaku Siblings. Sabaku-no-Gaara, a pale, thin boy with blood red hair, teal eyes circled with insomnia and black pearl eyeliner, and a scar above his brow-less left eye in the kanji of Love, and his older sister, Sabaku-no-Temari, a tomboy-ish girl with sandy blond hair pulled into four short pigtails, and almond shaped black eyes. Next was Inuzuka, Kiba, a loudmouthed brunette with dark brown almost black eyes, and two red triangles upon each cheek; Kiba's girlfriend, Hyuga, Hinata, a small, shy female with short black hair tinted blue in the light, and pale lavender eyes which held no pupil. Hinata's cousin, Hyuga, Neji was also with them, a well-toned boy with the same eyes and long brunette hair, a white sweatband covering the acid green coloured tattoo upon his forehead.

There was also Haku, a rather effeminate boy with long black hair, half of it in a bun a top his head with his bangs framing his face, and dark doe brown eyes; Rock, Lee, a strong-willed boy who loved training more than anything with a black bowl cut, large round eyes, unsightly eyebrows, and a strange resemblance to their gym teacher Mait, Gai; Aburame, Shino, the quiet boy with short and messy brunette hair, and he almost never took off his black sunglasses, so they never knew what colour his eyes actually were; Akimichi, Choji, a large boy with sandy blond hair sticking in all directions, squinty black eyes and pink swirls upon his cheeks; Nara, Shikamaru, the most lazy of the group, and genius considered, with brunette hair, allowing him to look as a "pineapple head", and glazed over dark brown eyes, but he had not shown up yet, as he was still sleeping at home until the late bell rang.

"Hey guys!" Everyone smiled. "Hey Kyuubi! Hey Naru-Chan!" The twins smiled and walked closer to them. "SASUKE-KUN!" The group cringed and covered their ears. "Keep it down you fuckin' Harpy!" The girl with rose pink hair and mint green eyes glared at Kyuubi, the one who had shouted. "Shut up, Naruto!" Said blond's jaw dropped. "What'd I do?!" The girl was confused for a moment, but shook it off and went back to glomping Sasuke.

Uchiha, Sasuke was the self and fangirl proclaimed "God" of the whole school, and major pretty boy. Guys wanted to be him and chicks wanted to date him. Shaking their heads, the bell rang and the twins laughed as they parted for one another's classes. Not even halfway through first hour, Naruto's head bobbed and he weaved in and out of consciousness. . .that was, until the History teacher, Umino, Iruka threw a dry erase marker at him and it hit him right on the head.

"Kyuubi! Please pay attention!" Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Sorry!" Shaking his head, Iruka continued on. "Now then, everyone get your pencils out and get ready for the test." Wiping the sleep from his eyes, the blond grabbed a neon green pencil from his brother's bag and wrote his other's name on the paper. "Begin!" He rolled his eyes. _'I don't see how you don't know this, Kyuu-Chan! It's painfully easy!'_

Taking his time, Naruto began to mark them off. When he was done, he changed enough answers to get, if he calculated right, at least a C+. Standing, he handed the test to the brunette teacher with the scar upon his nose, and sat back down. Taking out his Ipod, he was soon lulled to sleep by Nine Inch Nails, Cradle of Filth, Slipknot and Marilyn Manson.

-/-/-/-

Kyuubi would glance at the clock every now and then and lay his head back down on the desk before him. He groaned. _'I forgot just how fucking boring your classes are, Naru-Chan! Ugh!'_ Taking out his Ipod, he was soon asleep to the sound of Metallica, I.C.P., Tech Ni9e and Godsmack.

-/-/-/-

When the bell rang for lunch at 12:15 p.m., they were shaken awake by their teachers, and excused. In sleepy hazes, they found each other at lunch and sat in a booth. When Hinata and Kiba came over to the table, they marveled at them. "I can never tell which one is which!" They smirked and spoke at the same time. "Tell ya what, Kiba! If you can tell us which one is Naru-Chan, we will buy both you _and_ Hinata lunch!" The brunette scrutinized them. "What if I guess wrong?" The twins gave identical smiles. "You buy us _each_ a drink!" Taking a moment, Kiba agreed. "Remember! You only get _one_ shot!"

Nodding, the dog lover looked between each boy, collecting info on them."Hmmm. . ." Kyuubi and Naruto smiled. "Tick tock, Kiba!" The brunette growled and pointed at the blond on the left. "_You're_ Naru-Chan!" He gave a cocky grin and the two looked at each other, standing from their seats. "Okay Inuzuka! Now, you have to buy us a drink!" He groaned in defeat, but did as he said he would in the end (after much grousing).

When they had returned to the table, they could see Sasuke and the pink haired girl making out with one another upon it."Oh god! My eyes! Go tonsil touch somewhere else!" The two broke apart, glaring at the blond. "It's a free country!" Naruto laughed. "That may be, but seeing as this is the _lunchroom_, and that's _our_ bench, it's no longer free! You see, _we_," He pointed to he and his brother. "are the dictators of the table, and _you_ will now, leave!" Sasuke smirked. "Make me, dobe."

Kyuubi growled. "Watch what you say, whelp!" The Uchiha turned his gaze to the identical blond. "Hit a soft spot, Uzumaki?" His eyes began to tint violet and Naruto, who could sense his twins distress, placed his hand on his shoulder gently, but firmly. "Let it go, Kyuu-Chan. It was just a childish barb."

Kyuubi calmed and snorted. "You're lucky, Uchiha! Now, move your ass off my table!" Grabbing the neck of his shirt, he threw him to the floor. "Sasuke-Kun!" The pink haired girl squealed and rushed to his side. "You fucking _monster_!" Narrowing his eyes quite dangerously, the irate blond picked up his stuff, and left the group. Naruto turned a frigid gaze to the couple on the floor and snorted. Mirroring his brother, he too, grabbed his stuff and went after him. Kiba sneered at the two. "Quit being such a whore, Sakura!" And with that, he put his arm around Hinata, and left.

-/-/-/-

Naruto found Kyuubi sitting on the roof with a lit cig in his mouth. Sighing, he grabbed the tobacco gently from his lips and took a drag. "Where'd you get this?" Taking a deep breath, the boy shrugged and looked out into the scenery, not really seeing. Sitting beside him upon the ledge, the younger allowed his head to droop onto the others shoulder, and his eyes to close. Taking another drag, an idear hit him. "Let's go visit Ero-Sanin!"

Kyuubi raised a pierced brow. "Why?" He shrugged. "It'll be fun! Besides, I'll bet he's at the club! We can start work early! I'm sure mom won't mind." Nodding, he stole away the last puff and they stood, tossing the butt over the edge before leaving. Thirty minutes later, the two came upon a club called 'Paradise 69' and smiled. Fishing out their work I.D.'s from their pockets, they walked up to the bouncer. "Yo, Zabuza!"

Momochi, Zabuza was a rather large man, built with muscles and a nice body. He had short spiky black hair and obsidian eyes. Bandages covered his face from the nose to his neck, due to some tragic accident that had happened years ago, and he was also Haku's guardian. The man nodded at them and allowed them entrance into the large building, loud heavy metal, rock, rave and techno pounding happily and easily in their eardrums.

Smiling, they clocked in and changed into their uniforms. Kyuubi, because he was a bartender/waiter, wore a pair of black pleather pants that clung to his hips and a black boy beater tank; the kanji tattoo for fox playing upon his lower back. Naruto only had to replace his hoodie with a white overshirt because he worked within the confines of the kitchens. Putting their stuff in the large locker, they went to find Jiraiya.

It wasn't all that hard, to be honest. All they had to do, was look for a large group of girlies. "Eh, Ero-Sanin! We're here!" Jiraiya smiled. "Does your mother know you're here?" They gave sheepish grins and shook their heads. "Um, about that. . .we left school early, so we were wondering, if," "If you could call and tell him!" The long white haired man raised a brow. "That bad, huh? All right. But if he chews my ass for it. . ." They laughed. "Got it! Thanks, Ero-Sanin!" Holding hands, the two ran through the crowds and to their stations. "I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!!"

-/-/-/-

Naruto watched through the small serving window of the kitchen as Kyuubi shook his ass to the music, his shirt ridding up to reveal the matching black kanji tattoo they had both gotten when they were too stoned and drunk to really remember anything. Shaking his head and smiling, he continued cooking.

Hearing a girlish giggle, his head snapped up to look back at Kyuubi again. He felt a pang of jealousy as he watched his brother flirt with a girl who had enormous breasts, a slim figure, short red violet hair and hazel eyes. Rubbing his own cerulean blue orbs with his thumb and forefinger, he groaned and slipped outside.

Breathing deeply, he sighed and leaned against the brick wall, his eyes closed. "Here." The boy caught the pack of Marlboro Light 100's and blinked. Taking one out, he tapped the end on his wrist and lit it. Leaning back again, he trained his eyes on Jiraiya and raised a brow. "Thanks. You know, mom would _murder_ you if he found out you were giving me cigs!" The elder smiled and winked. "Yes, but he would put you two 8 feet under touching lava if he found out you smoke in the first place! So, what brings you to the boring outside, when you could be cooking something fantastically awesome on the inside?"

Naruto sighed and shrugged. "Just needed a bit of space. Especially after what Sasuke and Sakura said to us." Well, it wasn't a complete lie, and Jiraiya hmm'd. "What did they say?" The blond ashed his cig. "The usual. Sasuke called me 'dobe', Kyuu-Chan almost gave in. . .When he tossed the teme to the floor, Sakura called him a. . .a monster. . ."

The white haired man's gaze hardened. He knew Sakura. She came in all the time with a group of her friends. He turned his attention back to Naruto. "There's something else, isn't there, brat?" The whisker faced boy looked away. "Jealousy?" Colour rose to his face and lightly dusted cheeks in pink, making him laugh. "Nothing to be ashamed of, Naru-Chan! Happens to the best of us! So, who's the lucky girl?"

If possible, his face got redder. "No girls. . ." Jiraiya smiled knowingly. "Did you know, that homosexuality is passed down into the descendants?" He watched as a spark of something filled the blond's eyes and he smiled. "Really?" He nodded and tousled his hair. "Really! Even Kyuu-Chan could be!" Naruto laughed. "That man-whore?! C'mon! All he _does_ is flirt with chicks!"

Jiraiya tsk'd and shook his finger at him. "Possibly bisexual!" "Who's bisexual?" Both heads turned to said boy. "I wondered where you'd ran off to! Now, who's bisexual?" The younger blond laughed again. "You!" He smiled. "Cool. . ." Naruto smacked the boy. "Man-whore!" Shrugging, the second blond grabbed a cig and lit it. Blowing a few smoke rings, he smiled. "That's just how I roll, Naru-Chan!" Rolling his eyes, Naruto smiled, waved and went back into the kitchens.

Jiraiya coughed. "So, I heard what happened earlier." Kyuubi shrugged again. "It's done and over with. I don't care." He gazed down at the boy. "Are you sure, Kyuu-Chan?" The blond looked up at him and nodded. Ashing his cig, he gave the Ero-Sanin a smile and went back into the club as well. Jiraiya sighed and shook his head.

Smiling, he leaned back against the building and closed his eyes. _'If only you could see how much he loves you, Kyuu. . .'_

Dominick-Chan: Alrighty everyone! I hope my comeback was more than enough! Please review and tell me how much you liked it, loved it, hated it, whatever! I would greatly appreciate the help and whatnot!

Naru-Chan: REVIEW PLEASE! Please? You know you want to!

Dominick-Chan: No more sugar for you!

Naru-Chan: Aww! Damn!

Thank you all! huggles and cookies


	2. Chapter 2

Dominick-Chan: I'M BAAAAAAACK!! WHOOT!

Naru-Chan: Can y'all guess that she's back?

Dominick-Chan: sticks out tongue Meanie! Anyway! Who missed me?? I missed me! lol I'll try updating this story A.S.A.P., but with Fridays as my only real day on the computer, seeing as how my cousin and brother got my daddy addicted to W.O.W., I don't know how fast that's going to happen. . .sniff

Naru-Chan: Please don't beat her with a 10ft. pole if it doesn't happen for awhile! We beg you!

Dominick-Chan: ENOUGH BLURB'S!! ONWARD IN READING! :)

CHAPTER II:

At nine, their shift ended and they were sitting in a booth, eating a delicious meal of Chicken Alfredo cooked specially by Naruto. "Dude, I forgot how incredibly boring your classes are!" The younger blond chuckled. "Yep! That's my class day for you!" Smiling, they continued to eat their food, listening to the drumming music. "Hey Kyuubi! Naruto!" Both boys looked into the faces of Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Neji. "What's up, guys?" All four boys sat around them and smiled. "We thought we'd come hang out!" Neji stood from the bench once more. "Want to dance, Kyuu-Chan?"

He nodded and stood. Taking the boy by the hand, he lead him to the dance floor. Naruto looked down at his food and stabbed at the penne noodles, jealousy rearing its ugly head once again. "What about you, Naru-Chan?" He raised a pierced brow and smirked. "Think Hinata will care?"

Kiba winked. "Nah! Shy little girl wants a threesome with us anyway!" Laughing, Naruto led him to the dance floor where his brother and friend were also dancing, grinding to the song 'Kiddie Grinder' by Marilyn Manson. Unconsciously, both blonds began doing the same moves to their partners. Kiba was a horrible dancer, but Naruto didn't care, so long as he could vent whilst dancing erotically.

Soon, there was a circle around them and both Kiba and Neji faded into the crowd, leaving the twins alone on the floor. They began to grind upon one another and using their best moves, the entire scene sensuous and erotic as their bodies entwined, becoming one. The crowd screamed and clapped as they got, if at all possible, more into it as 'Dogma' came on, sweat clinging to their persons.

Unbeknownst to them, a pair of golden amber eyes were watching them from a V.I.P. box. As the song ended, Kyuubi and Naruto made their way back to the table. "Geeze, man! You think the crowd loves us or something!" The two laughed and bid their friends goodnight, apologizing to the two brunettes they had been dancing with first.

"Shit! I forgot mom's food! Hang on!" Kyuubi shook his head in amusement and held the blond's things for him as he ran back into the kitchens. Bursting through the swinging silver doors, he quickly found the styrofoam box and grinned. "Aha! There you are you little devil!" Picking it up, he turned and was about to leave, when a man blocked his way out.

This man couldn't have been less human. His skin was of Snow White Syndrome, and his hair was long and black; his eyes of slit gold. "Pardon my intrusion, Uzumaki-San. I did not mean to startle you." Naruto forced a smile to his lips. "That's all right! Can I help you with something?" The man smiled and nodded. "Yes. I have heard many a rumor of a skilled bar chef who worked in this area, and have yet to taste his delicious food! I was wondering, if perhaps I might make an appropriate appointment to sample it?"

The blond raised a pierced brow. "Well, you'd have to make an appointment with Ero-Sanin. He's the owner." The man nodded. "I shall. It was a pleasure to meet with you, Uzumaki-San." They shook hands and the boy inwardly cringed. "It was a pleasure to meet you too, Mr. -?" The pale one rolled his eyes. "How silly of me! I am Hebi, Orochimaru."

Naruto nodded. "Nice to meet you, Hebi-Sama." As their hands unclasped, he smiled and headed back to Kyuubi. "Took you long enough! I only had to wait a million years!" He punched his brother's shoulder playfully. "Shut up! I ran into a man named Orochimaru. He wants to schedule an appointment to taste my awesome cooking skills!"

Kyuubi stopped, his hand on his navel. "Kyuu-Chan? What's wrong?" The older blond's eyes became a dark violet for a moment, then faded back to blue. "He says 'Don't get involved with Orochimaru.'" Naruto cocked his head to the side. "Why not?" He shrugged. "I don't know. . .He shudders at the thought of it." Dropping the matter, they continued home.

"Tadaima, mom!" Minato came down the stairs, his face solemn. "Jiraiya called and told me why you missed school. Are you all right, Kyuu-." Kyuubi cut him off. "I'm fine mom! Really! It's done and over with!" He ran passed the two of them and into his room where he slammed the door. Minato sighed and was lead to the dining room table where he sat.

"I don't know what to do anymore. . .Am I a good parent, Naru-Chan?" The small blond was caught off-guard by the question. "O-of course you are! Well, considering you're a male and we call you mom. . ." He dodged a pair of chopsticks and sat his mother's dinner before him. Minato rubbed his eyes with the backs of his hands. "Sometimes I wonder. . ."

Naruto kissed his temple and smiled. "For a single parent raising two hellion children, you're doing a pretty good job." Giving him another smile, he scratched his arm. "I'll be in the basement, okay?" The eating blond nodded and he swiftly ran down the stairs, closing the door behind him. Sliding down the wall, he began to cry. "Damn it, Kyuu-Chan!" He could feel his twins inner turmoil and cried his tears.

When he was sure his mother had finished eating and was in bed, he climbed the two flights of stairs and went into their room. Stripping down to his boxers, Naruto walked over to his brother, who was sleeping on their bed. He was thrashing wildly upon the mattress and his eyes flickered behind his conjunctiva. The blond shook his shoulder. "Kyuu-Chan, you're having a nightmare! Wake up!" Kyuubi's hand caught his wrist and he pinned him beneath him.

As the older's eyes opened, they were a glowing cherry red colour. "Kyuubi-Sama!" The demonic Kyuubi gave a feral grin and nodded. Lowering his head, he began to nip at the twin's neck. The fox held Naruto's hands above his head and trailed warm kisses down his lean, muscled chest. Pivoting his hips, his arousal brushed the younger's own, causing him to mewl quietly.

Smirking, Kyuubi thrust his hips upwards, causing Naruto's back to arch and a throaty groan to escape his lips. Doing it once more, he bit into his exposed shoulder, drawing blood. The fox roughly kissed the boys lips and slipped his tongue into the moist cavern. Breaking away for lack of oxygen, Naruto felt his brother tremble and his eyes became blue once more. "What happened?" He blushed lightly. "You were having a nightmare, and when I tried to wake you, the fox took over and pinned me down."

Kyuubi's eyes widened. He knew the fox demon had a thing for his brother. "What did he do?" Naruto shrugged. "Nothing really. I'm fine." Sliding from his waist, he lay next to him on the bed. "You're bleeding!" Turning on the bedside lamp, he inspected the wound. "These are teeth marks, Naruto. They're pretty deep, too. . ."

Naruto gave his famous foxy grin. "It doesn't hurt, Kyuu-Chan. Don't worry about it!" Sighing, Kyuubi stood and dragged his twin to their bathroom. Sitting him on the toilet, he poked at the injured shoulder. "Can you feel that?" He shook his head. "Uh-uh." Frowning, he stuck the tip of his finger into one of the bleeding punctures. "What about that?" Again, he shook his head. "No, I really don't feel anything." The blond sighed again. "Try lifting your arm and wiggling your fingers."

Naruto did as he was told. Everything seemed to be working fine. Grabbing a washcloth, Kyuubi ran it under the hot tap and poured antiseptic over his shoulder. "That, was cold. . ." Smiling apologetically, he continued his task of cleaning it out. "You know this is going to hurt like a bitch tomorrow, right?" The boy on the toilet shrugged his good shoulder. "We'll just have to see what morning brings, ne?"

He watched as the blood was finally staunched and wrapped in gauze and an ace wrap. Throwing the washcloth into the trash, they went back into their room and crawled into bed once more. Pulling the covers up over them, Kyuubi pulled himself to Naruto and buried his face into the crook of his neck. "Night, Naru-Chan." He smiled. "Night, Kyuu-Chan. Pleasant dreams." He could feel the smile upon his bare flesh as he drifted off to sleep.

Cloudy blue eyes opened to a stinging sensation in his left shoulder and he winced. Turning over, Naruto came face-to-face with cherry red eyes. "Morning, Naru-Chan." His voice was smoother and softer than that of his brothers and made him shiver in pleasure. "Good morning, Kyuubi-Sama." He had learned long ago that it was easier to just go along with the fox rather than fight against him, so when his soft cheek had been stroked by his tongue, he allowed it to happen. "Does your shoulder hurt terribly, Pet?"

Naruto froze momentarily. "Pet" was a new one. The fox had never called him that before; many others, yes, but never pet. Snapping out of it, he gave a sheepish grin. "A titch. . ." He watched his brother's face twist into an unknown emotion and saw apology in his red orbs. Bracing the pain, Naruto lifted himself to his elbows and nuzzled into his naked chest. The gesture showed that he accepted the unspoken apology and the fox lifted his face to meet his eyes.

Placing a chaste kiss upon his lips, Kyuubi gently pushed him back down and strattled him again. He lowered his head to the bleeding shoulder and gave it an experimental lick. Naruto couldn't contain the small moan that escaped his lips and he felt the fox smirk against his skin. As he began to lick away all the excess blood, the blond had to bite down on his fist to keep from crying out in ecstasy.

Kyuubi kissed the wound that had now scarred over and sat up on the boys waist. The blond took his fist away from his lips and stared, unblinking, into the fox's eyes. He let out a smooth, tumbling laugh. "You're adorable when you're confused, Pet. There is something I must tell you." Naruto listened with rapt attention. "Do you believe that anything can happen, Naru-Chan?" Naruto raised a brow. "Well, you are a demon trapped within my brother, so I'd have to say yes."

He could feel Kyuubi laughing gently again. "I like your fire, Naru-Chan, but back to my original train of thought. Whilst your brother did clean out my bite, he didn't remove all of my poison." The blond's blue eyes widened. "Oh god! I'm going to die!" Kyuubi smiled and placed a finger to the boys lips. "You are absolutely, positively not going to die. I couldn't allow it. No, my poison, right now, is coursing through your system and changing, well not changing per say. . .Ah! Altering your genetic code."

Naruto was confused again. The demon fox was speaking in riddles again! Not that he was surprised. When he spoke to the fox, it usually spoke in circles, answering questions with questions and whatnot. "So, what you're saying, Kyuubi-Sama, is that my DNA is altering by your poison?" He nodded. "Exactly, Naru-Chan." The blond winced slightly as he shifted a bit under the weight of his brother's body.

"So, what will happen to me?" Kyuubi blinked his crystalline red orbs. "Your body may change a bit, give or take a few of the alterations. . .I'm not really sure. . ." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Oh great! I'm going to turn into a goat!" The fox chuckled. "A fox would be more correct. I don't think you would like being a goat." He too, chuckled and sighed. "Thank you for telling me this, Kyuubi-Sama." The red eyed blond a top him smiled and leaned down to his face. "You're welcome, Pet."

He could feel the warm breath on his lips and smell the natural peppermint of the fox. Kyuubi pressed his incredibly soft lips onto Naruto's and licked his bottom lip. Out of instinct, Naruto's mouth parted and let the tongue invade and map out his mouth. The boy on the mattress made a mewling sound and tangled his hand in blond locks. When they pulled apart, he was breathless and his lips were swollen.

Laughing, the demon licked the tip of his nose. "Until next we meet, Naru-Chan." Rolling off him, Kyuubi's eyes faded back to blue and he sat up. Yawning, he stretched and looked back at Naruto. His eyebrow came up when he realised the gauze and ace wrap had been cut off the blond's shoulder. Naruto watched him as he leaned over and inspected the now scarred over wound, love bites littering the pale flesh.

Blue clashed with blue as they stared into one another's eyes. "He healed you?" Naruto nodded and sat up, leaning against the headboard. "Ya. He also explained to me that, since you couldn't get all the poison out, I am now genetically altered." Kyuubi growled and looked down at the bed. "This is all my fault!" Tears glistened in Naruto's eyes, and he knew they were not his own. Though he had no desire to cry, his brother, did.

Sighing, he brought the distraught boys face to his chest and ran his hands through his soft hair. Despite the tears, he comforted his brother. "None of this is your fault, Kyuu-Chan. This is how it's meant to play out for us. We both know that, don't we?" He felt him nod and pull him into a deeper hug. Slowly, the tears falling down his cheeks were stopping as they sat like that. Looking at the clock, Naruto sighed once more.

'It's a good thing today's Saturday!' The time was 2:37 a.m. . Lifting Kyuubi's face up to meet his eyes, he smiled. "Let's go back to sleep, ne, Kyuu-Chan?" The tired blond nodded and rolled onto his side. Naruto pulled his brother to his chest and resumed running his fingers along his scalp. Smiling, he began to hum 'There For You' by Flyleaf in his soft voice.

Slowly, Kyuubi's eyes slid closed and he was lost to the Sandman's vast clutches. Taking a deep breath, the humming blond placed a kiss upon his clavicle and buried his face into his back. Soon, he too, was asleep once more.

Dominick-Chan: ZOMG! I think I had a nosebleed for a minute there! lol

Naru-Chan: Whoa. . .That, was totally HAWT!!

Kyuu-Chan and Naru-Chan: Whoot! Go Dominick-Chan! You ish totally awesome!

Dominick-Chan: bows Thank you! Thank you! Review Please!

Kyuu-Chan: Or else!

Naru-Chan: sweatdrop Eh heh, ya. . .come on Kyuu-Chan! drags blond away

Dominick-Chan: swirly eyes Yaoi overload. . .

Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

Dominick-Chan: I'M BAAAAAAACK!! WHOOT!

Naru-Chan: Can y'all guess that she's back?

Dominick-Chan: sticks out tongue Meanie! Anyway! Who missed me?? I missed me! lol I'll try updating this story A.S.A.P., but with Fridays as my only real day on the computer, seeing as how my cousin and brother got my daddy addicted to W.O.W., I don't know how fast that's going to happen. . .sniff

Naru-Chan: Please don't beat her with a 10ft. pole if it doesn't happen for awhile! We beg you!

Dominick-Chan: ENOUGH BLURB'S!! ONWARD IN READING! :)

CHAPTER III:

Minato quietly opened the door to his sons' room and shook his head, smiling. Naruto and Kyuubi were sleeping in Kyuubi's bed, tangled in a web of sheets and appendages. Walking into the room, he shook one of them awake. "Come on, boy! Time to get up!" The blond mumbled and rolled over. He raised a brow. "Do I need to get a bucket of ice water?" They boys eyes snapped open and he yawned. "Okay, geeze! I'm up!" Minato laughed.

"Good! Now, please wake up your brother. We're leaving in a few." The boy smiled. "Okay, but first, you have to guess which one I am!" Minato sighed. "Naru-Chan, please wake up your brother." Naruto's face fell. "Ah! How do you always get that?" He laughed. "I'm your mother, Naru-Chan!" The boy nodded. "Ya, but how do you know?" Again, he was met with a chuckle.

"The same way I know about the birthmark on your ass and the matching tattoo's you two got without telling me." Before Naruto could say anything else, Minato closed the door and went back into his bedroom. Flopping back onto his pillows, the blond groaned and detangled his legs from Kyuubi's. Shaking said boys shoulder, he tried to wake him. "Kyuu-Chan, wake up! Mom says we're leaving in a minute. Come on!" When his eyes didn't open, he sighed and got out of bed.

"I'm going to take a quick shower. Please be, at least awake when I come back!" Gathering up his clothes, Naruto walked into their bathroom and turned the shower on. With the temperature to his liking, he shed his clothing and stepped under the hot spray, tensing at first, then relaxing under the high, yet gentle, pressure. He hissed and winced slightly as the heated liquid pounded against his newly marked scar, but the pain soon passed and he started washing his hair and body.

Once clean, he turned the water off and shook away the liquid. Wrapping a towel around his hips, he stepped gingerly out of the shower, so as not to slip, and dried out his hair. When he was dried off enough, he dressed in a pair of tight black skinny jeans, a black Hawthorne Heights shirt, and his black and pink airwalks. Going back into their room, he gave an inhumane growl when he saw that Kyuubi was still in bed, sleeping.

"Come on, Kyuu-Chan! Wake up!" Rolling him over, he gasped. Kyuubi's lips were blue and he wasn't breathing. "Shit!" Naruto's CPR instincts kicked in and he carefully laid Kyuubi straight on the floor. Tilting his head up, he opened his mouth to check for anything obstructing his airway, sighing in relief when there was nothing abnormal. Plugging his brother's nose, he breathed into his mouth, pushing down upon his sternum before breathing once more. After five more breaths and compressions, Kyuubi took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

No longer blue, but a deep violet colour, he sat up, gasping and heaving for air."Naru-Ch-Chan. . ."Naruto hugged Kyuubi to him. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, you bastard!" Kyuubi held onto Naruto and gave harsh choking sounds, his tears falling from the youngers eyes. "What in the hell were you thinking, Kyuu-Chan?!" He didn't answer, but felt when Naruto pulled him harder to his chest.

"Please. . .Please don't ever do that again! You scared me to death!" After a couple of minutes, they calmed down just in time to hear their mother's footsteps and the door open. "What have you two been doing? We've got to go!" Kyuubi gave a sheepish grin. "Sorry mom! I fell out of bed and got tangled in the sheets." Minato rolled his eyes, but couldn't help the smile that passed over his lips. "Well get ready. We have to be there in fifteen minutes." Both boys cocked their heads to the side. "Where we going?"

He winked at them. "It's a secret!" With that, he left and Naruto helped Kyuubi stand on his feet. "Are you okay now?" He nodded and began to dress. Kyuubi slipped on a pair of black skinny jeans, a red 'Orange Crush' shirt, and a black 'Nightmare Before Christmas' zip up. Pulling on his red chucks, he ran a comb through his hair and the two of them walked downstairs. Minato, who was dressed in black jeans and a black 'Alice in Chains' tee, stood from the table. Grabbing his keys and wallet, they all piled into his black Chevy Cavalier and began their journey.

"So mom, where are we really going?" He smiled at Naruto from the rearview mirror. "Nu-uh! Not till we get at least halfway there!" Sighing, the blond flopped back against the backseat. Kyuubi smiled and closed his eyes, relaxing against the passenger seat; content in just letting his mind wander.

-/-/-/-

"WHAT?!" Kyuubi sat up quickly and looked around. "Now you know why I put you in the backseat?" The older blond arched a brow and looked from his brother to his mother. "What's going on?" Naruto was deathly pale and his eyes were wide and dilated. One word slipped from his pale lips. "Doctors. . ." His blue eyes widened. Oh how he and his brother hated the doctors! They were always touching your person and asking obvious questions. . .

"I'll take you out for ice cream if you're good!" Kyuubi rolled his eyes. Their mother was such a dork! Just as he was about to reply with a 'Mom, we're not five anymore!', Naruto spoke up with a hasty "Okay!" and he shut his mouth. If his brother was happy, he would be content. Minato pulled into the tiny parking lot for the large hospital and they all got out. Grasping his twin's hand, Naruto followed behind him.

The two boys cringed at the sterilized smell of the hospital and trailed after their mother to the office they needed. Unconsciously, Kyuubi squeezed his brother's hand as they walked in and sat down while Minato signed them in. Once done, they waited. Naruto kept staring at the clock directly ahead of him. "Keep staring at it and it will never move." He lightly hit his mother on the arm. "Shut up!" His voice betrayed how nervous he was.

Suddenly, he felt something tap his shoe and looked down. A medium sized red ball lay harmlessly by his shoe. Picking it up, he held it in his hand and inspected it. "Well, it's not a bomb. . ." Chuckeling, he shook his head. A tiny, pale hand grasped at his wrist. Moving the ball, he stared into the biggest pair of soft emerald green eyes he'd ever seen. It was a little girl who looked no older than 3 or 4 years old.

She had curly brown hair that had been parted down the middle and braided into two pigtails which hung over her shoulders. Light brown freckles scattered across bother her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. She was wearing a frilly pink shirt and dark blue bell bottom jeans with yellow and orange flowers sewn into the legs. Pink crocs covered her white socked feet.

Naruto smiled. "Aww! You're so cute! Is this your ball?" She nodded shyly and he handed it to her. smiling, she thanked him and ran off to play with some of the other kids. Minato stared at his son's far-off expression and smiled. He knew that look all too well. Suddenly, the big door opened and in came a nurse in purple scrubs. The sound had made Naruto jump and he clutched Kyuubi's hand tighter. "Relax, Naru-Chan. It's just the door." He nodded and listened. "Meako-Chan?"

The cute girl who had taken the ball from Naruto stood and took her mother's hand. Her mother was very beautiful. She had a brazillian look to her, but very pale skin. She sent a smile at Naruto, which he returned, and escaped through the door. Taking a deep breath, the blond laid back against the chair and put his head on Kyuubi's shoulder. The door opened again, and he jumped once more. "Kyuubi? Naruto?" Minato stood. "That's us!"

The nurse smiled at them and took them to the Safari Room, rightfully called that because exotic animals from Africa were painted along the walls. "All right! Which one of you will go first?" Naruto hid behind Minato and backed against the wall. "I'm a tree! I'm a tree! Blend in Naruto! You're a frickin' tree!" They stiffled their laugher and shook their heads. Sighing, Kyuubi hopped up onto the table and shed his jacket.

Throwing it to his mom, he faced the nurse, who was still smiling. "Is this a regular checkup, then?" Minato nodded. "Yep!" The nurse too, nodded and grabbed the Sphigmanmometer from its holder. Wrapping it around his arm, she took his blood pressure. Recording the Systolic and Diastolic, she removed the cuff and turned to Naruto. "You're turn!" Kyuubi chuckled. "She's just taking your blood pressure, Naru-Chan! Don't worry!" Reluctantly, he too, hopped up onto the table. "Ow!"

The three occupants in the room raised a brow. "I think Kyuu-Chan kicked me in the tailbone last night. . ." Minato smiled. "Very plausable, seeing as how you two awake in a mass of tangled limbs and sheets!" The nurse laughed and recorded his numbers. Putting the cuff back, she smiled. "Doctor Starr will be in shortly." When she left, Minato burst out laughing. "So, Mr. I'm-A-Tree, how'd that work out for you?" Naruto growled. "Shut up before I throw that Sharps Container at your face!"

Kyuubi chuckled. Ten minutes later, Doctor Starr came into the room. He was really a handsome guy; long brunette hair pulled into a high pony, the ends caressing his middle back and his eyes a piercing honey brown. "Hello Minato, Kyuubi, Naruto!" They reciprocated the greeting and Naruto leaned over to Kyuubi. "A lot of the times we come here, I think it's just an excuse for mom to flirt with him!" They boys burst into laughter and covered their mouths. "What is so funny?" Naruto leaned over again. "Think of them dancing together. . .in nothing but powder blue thongs!"

Kyuubi's mouth hung open as the picture came, unbidden, to his mind. "Oh yuck! Eww! That's so disgusting! Oh god! They're stripping! I can't watch this!" He closed his eyes tightly. "GAH! It's there, too!" Naruto was laughing his ass off. "You were the one who imagined the last part!" Minato smacked both boys on the back of their heads. "Ow! Meanie!" He smirked. "You want ice cream, or not?" Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Oh you're cruel! That was a low blow, mom!"

The blonde man shook his finger at him. "Ah! Ah! I only promised you ice cream if you behaved!" The blond boy burred his lips and stuck his tongue out. Doctor Starr smiled. It was usually like this when they came. "Okay, y'all! Shall we get started?" Walking up to Kyuubi, he took the stethoscope from around his neck. Checking his heartrate and breathing, he declared everything normal. A slight frown marred his features.

Naruto was one of his harder patients to work with, especially when he needed to draw blood like today. Smiling, he turned to said boy and placed the stethoscope to his chest. "Okay, Naru-Chan. Deep breaths for me." Naruto scowled as he did so. 'He's invading my bubble. . .' He also declaired him normal and placed the hearing instrument back around his neck. "All is good! Stacy will be back in a moment!" Naruto looked at his mother when he left. "Are we done yet? I'm hungry and tired. . .and tired and hungry. . ." Minato laughed.

"Almost! They just have to do one more thing. . ." His gaze grew curious. "Ne, what do they have left to do? Our reflexes or something?" The blond male smiled. "Something like that. . ." Rolling his eyes, he turned to Kyuubi, his foxy grin back in place. "So, how's the mental picture coming?" Kyuubi shivered. "Don't remind me!" He laughed and the door opened again, revealing Stacy, the nurse from before. "Hello again!"

Walking up to Kyuubi, she tied a tourniquet around his upper arm and flicked his vein, bringing it to the surface. Taking a couple viles from her front pocket, she sat them on the counter and rubbed a cotton ball with alcohol over the vein. Holding his arm straight, she poked the needle in fast and quickly filled the five viles with blood. Smiling, she placed a cotton ball over the needle and quickly extracted it. Wrapping his arm in neon green medical tape, she put both needle and syringe in the Sharps Container.

"Okay Naruto! Your turn!" Naruto squeezed his arms to his chest and leaned against Kyuubi's back. The blond sighed. "I'll do it this time." Minato nodded and watched as he turned and faced the terrified boy. "Come on, Naru-Chan! It really wasn't that bad." Still, Naruto refused to move. Kyuubi smirked and dropped his head to his shoulder, the very one he'd healed that morning. Whispering so only he could hear, he purred, "Come on, Pet! One prick and it's over."

Naruto gasped and stared at the mesmerizing ruby eyes. While his muscles were relaxed, Stacy quickly applied the tourniquet and alcohol to his arm, lightly tapping the vien. Pulling the sterile needle and syringe from her pocket, she ripped it open, which caused Naruto to look. Kyuubi quickly grabbed his face in his hands and turned him away. "Don't look at her, look at me! Keep looking at me, Naru-Chan!" He yelped as he felt the needle pierce his skin and tears pricked his eyes.

Kyuubi put his forehead against Naruto's and smiled. "Good boy. . ." Moving his mouth to his ear, he whispered once more. "The change has started. I can feel it, as can you." Lifting his head, the fox wiped away the boys tears and his eyes went back to blue. "See? All done now!" The blond looked down at his arm and could see the neon orange medical tape around him. Smiling, Stacy bid them goodbye and the twins hopped off the table. Minato handed Kyuubi back his jacket.

"How did you get him to do that?" He shrugged. "I'm good with words!" Rolling his eyes, he paid the 30.00 co-pay and they were back in the car. Yawning, Naruto laid across the backseat. His mother smiled at him from the rearview mirror. "You did very good, Naru-Chan! You too, Kyuu-Chan! How about we go home, take a nap, and then go get food? Sound good?" Kyuubi shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me." He nodded. "Sound good, Naru-Chan?"

A light snore told them that he had fallen asleep. ". . .Banana Fudge, please. . ." The two up front chuckled and continued on home, where Minato carried Naruto upstairs and laid him on his bed. Smiling at Kyuubi, he left the two alone and went into his own room. Kyuubi removed their shoes, his jacket and stared at his sleeping brother. 'He is just too cute, ne, Kyuu-Chan?' The boy sighed. 'Very. . .You do know that it's not acceptable to love your sibling, don't you?' The fox gave a rather large Cheshire Cat grin. 'Not for demons. It's perfectly natural to mate and love your own kin. Especially for foxes!' He laughed. 'And with the changes he's going through, and when I break from your body, which I will, both of you will be, practically, demons. . .And who knows what else can happen!' Kyuubi sighed and closed their link. 'He is right, of course. . .but, does that mean we will never be free of him?'

Brushing away the strands of blond hair from his face, he stilled when Naruto moaned. "Kyuu-Chan. . ." A slight smile found his lips, for Naruto always did talk in his sleep. Shaking his head, Kyuubi stretched and lay next to his twin, who immediately cuddled into him like a teddy bear. Smiling, he huddled under the covers, becoming nose to nose with the other boy, and slipped into a much needed rest.

-/-/-/-

Bleary blue eyes opened and blinked a few times, only slightly aware of the song 'Lollipop' by Lil Wayne coming from his pocket. Kyuubi groaned and reached for his LG NV2. Pushing the green button, he put it to his ear. "Hello?" He pulled the phone away as a loud male voice carried over the earpiece. "Dude! Do you know how hard it is to get ahold of you guys?!" Kyuubi rolled his eyes. "Kiba! Talk a little lower!" "Dude, did you just wake up?" The blond yawned. "Uh-huh. What do you want?" Kiba chuckled. "Don't be so grouchy! I was just calling to see if you and lil Naru-Chan wanna come for a guys night out tonight!"

Kyuubi gave another yawn. "I don't know man. . .I have no idea when he'll wake up. I'll call you when I figure it out, okay?" Kiba groaned. "Fine! Call me when he's awake." Kyuubi nodded and scratched his head. "Sure. See you." "Bye." Pushing the red button, he slipped it back into his pocket and pried Naruto gently from his middle. Getting quietly out of bed, he went into the bathroom. After flushing the toilet, he sighed as he stared into his reflection.

Dark puffy bags underlined his eyes, which were also red and bloodshot. Cupping cold water in his hands, he splashed his face, waking himself up a titch more. "Kyuu-Chan?" Kyuubi dried his face with a towel, blinking a few times, before going back into their room. He could see Naruto curled into himself on the bed, his eyes also bloodshot and puffy. Sitting on the bed next to him, he dragged his hand through his sweat-drenched locks.

"Ne, what's wrong, Naru-Chan? Did you have another nightmare?" He nodded and laid his head on Kyuubi's leg. The older blond frowned and massaged his brother's scalp. "Kiba called me a little while ago. He want's us to come on a "guy's night"." Naruto yawned. "What time is it?" Kyuubi looked at the clock. "6:48 p.m. . I told him I'd call him later, when you were awake." Naruto looked up at his twin. "Do you want to go?" He gave a barking cough. "I don't think we should. You're burning up!" It was true. Sweat beaded thickly on his brow and his body shook.

Quickly, Kyuubi called Kiba back and told him why they couldn't come. Hanging up, Naruto gave another barking cough and he began to shiver violently. "Shit!" The trembling blond grasped the standing blond's hand weakly. "Don't tell mom, Kyuu-Chan! Please!" Kyuubi sat back on the bed and stroked his face. "I have to. . .I-I don't know what to do!" Another barking cough ripped from his throat. "Don't! You'll be taken away!"

Tears mixed with his sweat as he became hysterical. "You can't leave me! I won't let them take you away!" The blond held his body to him. "I'll never leave you, Naru-Chan! Never! Please, calm down!" It was no use. His tears never subsided, and his shaking was becoming more violent. "Stay with me, Naru-Chan! C'mon! You have to stay awake!" When he made no comment, Kyuubi panicked. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" Prying his squeezing hand from his own, he reluctantly ran down the hall to his mother's room; finding him asleep in bed with a book on his chest.

"Mom! Mom!" Shaking him, Minato sat up. "Kyuu-Chan? What's-are you crying?" Kyuubi touched the wetness on his cheek, and shook his head. "IT DOESN'T MATTER! NARUTO. . .NOW!" Quickly, Minato stood and followed his child to their room his face panicstricken. He walked slowly to Naruto. "Naru-Chan? Can you hear me?" The boys eyes flickered open, and he gasped. His eyes were red. . .Clearing his throat, he looked at Kyuubi. "Help me strip him, Kyuu." The boy nodded and helped his mother.

Once Naruto was naked, Minato got a wet rag and dabed at his face and neck. It was then, he noticed the scar on his shoulder, littered with love bites. "Kyuubi, what is this?" Looking away, he shrugged. Before Minato could say anything more, Naruto grabbed his head, and curled into himself, screaming in pain. "Naruto!" As his mother was about to touch him, a hand grabbed his wrist. "No! You cannot touch him!" The blond looked into the crystal red eyes of the fox. He withdrew his hand and the fox let him go. Naruto let out another agonizing scream. "What in the hell is going on, fox?!" The demon displayed no emotion. "He is changing."

Minato stared at him, furious. "Changing?! What do you mean, Changing?!" Kyuubi held up his hand. "I mean what I say. He is going through the change. His DNA has been altered. Naruto and I have all ready had this discussion." Minato backed him into the wall. "You did this?" Kyuubi nodded. "Careful! Whatever happens to me also happens to your son!" The blond sank to his knees, tears spilling down his cheeks. Naruto gave a few more whimpers before a blinding light erupted around him.

As the light died down, both Minato and Kyuubi could see the changes that he had endured. A top Naruto's golden hair, were a pair of large russet fox ears, and a bushy russet tail twirled in tiny circles over his waist; each new appendage tipped in a brownish/black colour. They also noticed that both his arms and legs could break and bend inwards, for walking on all fours. Minato sobbed next to the bed, unaware that Kyuubi had slipped down into the basement, and locked himself in.

-/-/-/-

Dominick-Chan: Wow. . .intense moment there!

Naru-Chan: The Pain!

Dominick-Chan: Rolls eyes Oh don't be such a baby!

Naru-Chan: Meanie!

Dominick-Chan: I knows! Well, review please! comments are very appreciated! Whoot! lol

Thanks again!


	4. Chapter 4

Dominick-Chan: I'M BAAAAAAACK!! WHOOT!

Naru-Chan: Can y'all guess that she's back?

Dominick-Chan: sticks out tongue Meanie! Anyway! Who missed me?? I missed me! lol I'll try updating this story A.S.A.P., but with Fridays as my only real day on the computer, seeing as how my cousin and brother got my daddy addicted to W.O.W., I don't know how fast that's going to happen. . .sniff

Naru-Chan: Please don't beat her with a 10ft. pole if it doesn't happen for awhile! We beg you!

Dominick-Chan: ENOUGH BLURB'S!! ONWARD IN READING! :)

CHAPTER IV:

Three weeks into Naruto's sleep, his eyes finally opened. They were still their stunning blue, and he sat up in bed. "Kyuu-Chan?" His ears flickered back and forth, listening for any sound of his brother. Gentle breathing came from one room, and he decided to check it out. Slowly getting out of bed, Naruto stretched and put on a pair of boxers and loose fitting pj bottoms. Yawning, he walked to his mother's room, his feet making no sound on the carpeted ground.

Dropping down to all fours, he nudged his mom gently. "Mom?" Groggy blue eyes opened and looked around the room. Looking to the side of his bed, he gasped. "Naru-Chan!" Jumping off the bed, Minato pulled his youngest into a tight embrace. "I'm fine, mom! Where is Kyuu-Chan?" Minato stilled at the sound of his eldests name. "Mom, where is he? Again, he got no answer. When Naruto pulled back, Minato could see that he looked like a terrified and trapped animal.

"Where is he?" Tears threatened to spill from his glossy orbs and he pulled at his golden locks. "This is why I told him not to tell you! You took him away!" Standing, he ran from the room and tore through the house, looking for him. "Kyuubi! Kyuu-Chan! Answer me, Kyuu! Where are you?!" He was grabbed from behind and held in the strong, protective embrace of his mother. "No! I have to find him! Mom! I have to-have to. . ." Naruto burst into tears and buried his face into his arms.

Minato squeezed his eyes tightly against the heart breaking sobs of his youngest. The only thing he could do, was rock him back and forth like he used to when he was younger. Naruto's sobs subsided a bit, and he hiccuped. "Wh-where did you put him, mom?" Minato shook his head. "I did not put him anywhere, my son. Kyuubi left of his own accord." Naruto shook his head, his large ears swaying from the motion. "He can't be gone! He can't be! No!" Breaking from his grasp, the fox-child ran up to his room and slammed his door.

Going through their dresser draws, he found what he was looking for. It was an old stuffed rabbit Kyuubi used to carry with him when they were younger. Hugging it to him, he held it by the neck with his teeth, and scrambled under the ed. Once comfortable and situated, he dropped the rabbit and cuddled it to him, taking in the scent of his other half. Whereas Naruto's scent was a touch feminine, Kyuubi's was full of masculinity and a deep, musky aroma. He also smelled of Sandalwood and Jasmine, whereas Naruto smelled of Pine and Morning Glory. The blond fox began to cry again, and buried himself into the cloth beneath him.

"Naruto?" His ears flickered to the sound of his mother's voice. He walked in and scanned the room. Sighing, he left and Naruto could hear him begin to clean up the house, something he did when extremely upset or frustrated. He felt a bit bad for wrecking the house, but damn it! He wanted to find his brother! He needed his Kyuu! He was his protector, his best friend, his crush. . .he couldn't have just up and left him! Could he? Naruto shook away those thoughts from his mind.

After waiting for his mother to finish cleaning and going to bed, he crawled out from underneath his own bed, and sniffed. There was a very faint trail of his brother's scent still around the house. . .Opening his door quietly, he moved from room to room silently on all fours. Finally, the scent was getting stronger and coming from the basement. Naruto smacked his head. He hadn't thought of checking there! What better place to hide than in a padded, soundproof basement? Traveling quietly down the stairs, he unlocked the door and opened it. Closing it softly, he went back down to all fours and looked around the different rooms.

Finally, he had found his prize. Kyuubi was huddled in a corner, his eyes red and puffy from crying and insomnia, his hair mussed and his clothes dirty. Naruto didn't care though; he had found his Kyuu-Chan! Creeping silently towards him, Naruto looked into his dead eyes. Kyuubi blinked. "If this is a dream, please, please, don't let it end!" Smiling, Naruto took his face in his hands. "This is no dream, aniki. I'm really here."

He let his brother's hands roam his body, touch his ears and run through his hair and tail. Gasping, he pulled the fox close to him in a bone-crushing hug. "I was afraid-so afraid! You've been sleeping for three weeks! We both thought the change had taken your life. . ." Naruto smiled and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "I'm still here, Kyuu. We made a promise to one another. . .and I will never break that! Ever!" Smiling, Kyuubi pulled him back in for a longer, more passionate kiss. Naruto mewled into his mouth, and tangled his fingers into his dirty locks.

Kyuubi gently pushed him to the floor, careful of his tail, and straddled him. His lips explored his face and neck, leaving bite marks and love bites in their wake. The fox-child moaned and ran his claws lightly over Kyuubi's flesh, causing him to shudder. The elder blonds hot mouth engulfed his nipple, making him mewl again and close his eyes, his back arching. Using his claws, Naruto ripped the button from his twins pants and dragged them down his luscious hips.

Kyuubi's hot tongue trailed down the blonds chest and to the waistband of both his boxers and pj's. When the two locked eyes, cerulean clashed with intense violet and each smiled. They removed the last of each others clothes, and the two beings in one body stared adoringly down at the flustered fox beneath them. His cheeks were red and passionate love marks adorned his flesh. His tail twitched in anticipation and agitation and the two ears amidst golden hair swiveled back and forth. Growing weary of waiting, Naruto growled and pulled the one straddling his hips to his lips.

He smiled against the fox's mouth and complied with his wanting to be kissed. When he pivoted his hips, their bare arousals hit together, and Naruto moaned. Smirking, he broke the lip-lock and trailed down his body. Kyuubi flicked his tongue over the tip of the boy's arousal and reveled in the loud moan he got. His hot mouth engulfed Naruto and his teeth ghosted over the throbbing flesh. The blond's eyes rolled to the back of his skull and he groaned loudly. "Ah! Kyuu!" His hands tangeled themselves into the boys hair, pulling on it and making him groan.

The demon in the boy continued his pleasuring the fox and added a hum. "Ah! K-Kyuu! I ca-can't! - " Naruto gave into release and came into his mouth. Kyuubi extracted his oral cavity from the boy and kissed him, allowing him to taste himself. The blond moaned in displeasure when he pulled away and the fox chuckled. "Do not worry, Pet. We are not done just yet." Kyuubi sucked on his two fingers, coating them in his saliva and moved down to the fox's entrance.

He slid a finger into him and began a medium pace. Adding another finger, he smiled as the blond writhed in pleasure. He scissored him open and added a third digit. Kyuubi blew softly upon Naruto's erection and licked the tip. "Are you ready, Naru-Chan?" Extracting his fingers, he pulled the blond onto his lap and wrapped his legs around his waist. "This will hurt, so brace yourself, Pet." Naruto nodded and relaxed against his chest.

The fox supported the smaller boy and lifted him up by his thighs. Slowly, he slid into him, wincing when Naruto bit into his shoulder. He let him adjust to the feeling and kissed the exposed flesh. When it dulled, the small fox-child removed his fangs from the expanse of skin and shifted a bit to get more comfortable. A whine escaped his lips and he sucked his bottom lip in when Kyuubi pushed up into him. The fox smiled and began a slow pace, making the cute blond moan in pleasure.

When he rocked them forward to get a better grip, the boy mewled when he hit a sensitive spot. smiling wider, he began to tease him. Naruto growled and nipped at his throat, silently telling him not to taunt. Their pace quickened and he threw his head back, his tail writhing in pleasure. Kyuubi flipped the boy to his hands and knees and grasped his hips. "Tell me what you want, Naru-Chan!" The boy groaned as his nails dug into his flesh. "Ah! Take me, Kyuu! Take me hard! Uh!"

The boy behind smiled. "As you wish. . ." He thrust into him, earning a scream of ecstasy. Naruto fell to his forearms and mewled as Kyuubi pushed deeper into him; the sound of flesh against flesh becoming louder as the fox pounded into the small boy. They could feel their release, a white hot knot settling in their abdomens, rising faster. The fox-child's toes curled and his tail twisted into knots as he climaxed. Kyuubi grunted and thrust into the tight, hot cavern until he could no more. The two boys collapsed to the floor in a heap of sweaty flesh, panting heavily.

Naruto crawled to Kyuubi's chest and nuzzled into him. "I love you, Kyuu-Chan. . ." He smiled and his eyes, still violet; his voice meshing together with that of his tenant. "Love you too, Naru-Chan. . ." They lay together for a few minutes before dressing and going up to their room. Turning on the shower, they jumped in and began to clean themselves off. When they were dry enough, each boy pulled on a pair of boxers and crawled into bed. Whispering goodnight to each other, they fell asleep in one anothers arms.

Dominick-Chan: Aww! That's such a sad chapter! Yet what a happy ending!

Kyuu-Chan: Yay! I finally got my Naru-Chan! Whoot!

Dominick-Chan: Where did I put that Yaoi Paddle?

Kyuu-Chan: What are you planning oh Mistress of Evil?

Dominick-Chan: grins sadictively I has a surprise for little Naru-Chan! heeheehee!

Kyuu-Chan: sweatdrops riiiiiight! Well, review please!

Dominick-Chan: Here, Naru, Naru, Naru! Come out, Come out wherever you aren't!

Thanks again! XD


	5. Chapter 5

Dominick-Chan: Hey y'all! Sorry it took me so long! School is just way awesome, but there's a lot of work! I have 5 chapters, plus drugs, plus another essay due on Wednesday! Eek! Plus, I went and helped my mom clean out my grandma's deathtrap of a basement! Double eek! So I bow down and ask you all for forgiveness!

Naru-Chan: ONWARD WITH THE STORY, WOMAN! NO MORE USELESS EXCUSES!

Dominick-Chan: Le Sigh. . .so mean! But yes! Onward in the reading, and visualizing and the mouth lipping! ^^

Naru-Chan: Yesh! You all must read! READ! Mwahahahaha!

Dominick-Chan: You drank some of my slurpee, didn't you?

Naru-Chan: . . .yes. . .

Dominick-Chan: What are we going to do with you?

Kyuu-Chan: I have an idear. . .

Dominick-Chan: sweatdrops I don't wanna know. . .

All: ONWARD!

**CHAPTER V:**

Minato was stunned to find both his boys in bed together the next morning. Shaking his head, he moved to wake Naruto. "Naru-Chan, it's time fore school." The blond fox yawned and opened his eyes. Groaning, he rolled over. "Five more minutes!" He couldn't help the smile that passed his lips. "How about five glasses of cold water, hm?" The boy yelped and fell out of bed. "Okay! Okay! I'm up! Geeze!"

His mother chuckled and headed back to the door. "Be sure to wake up Kyuu-Chan, okay?" He nodded and waited for his footsteps to fade away before climbing back up on the bed and straddling his sleeping brother. "Kyuu-Chan! Time to wake up!" He cocked his head cutely to the side when he received no answer. Licking the other blonds face, he cried out in surprise when he was flipped onto his back.

Blue eyes stared into his own and he smiled. "Morning, Kyuu-Chan! Time for scho-!" Lips covered his own, making it hard for him to finish his sentence. Automatically, his legs wrapped around his middle, and Kyuubi thrust upwards, earning a moan from his fox. They broke away and he smiled. "Morning, Naru-Chan!" Detangeling themselves from each other, they began to get ready for school.

Kyuubi dressed in a pair of tight black pants, black chucks, and a semi-tight black guitar shirt with his My Chemical Romance jacket on over it. Sitting on the bed, he gave an amused smile and watched as Naruto struggled to find something to wear. He too, was wearing tight black pants, but was having some difficulty in finding a shirt and what shoes to wear. "Just pick something, Naru-Chan!" The fox stuck his tongue at him. "Oh, shut up!" Kyuubi just laughed and watched him continue.

Finally, the blond fox-child had settled on a dark grey skull shirt and his black and white airwalks. Going into the bathroom, he switched his green tongue bar for the orange one, and ran his fingers through his hair. His tail wiggled in satisfaction and he gave a fanged smile. The two ran downstairs, and sat at the table. "Uh, mom? Are you sure you should be cooking? If I recall. . .um, you rather suck at it." Minato smiled and laid a plate before each of them.

"Tada! It's my fluffy goodness surprise!" The boys stared at the large yellow. . .thing. . .before them, warily. Cautiously, Naruto poked it with a fork. "I think it's breathing!" Minato whacked him on the head and he laughed. Setting the fork down, he dug into the bowl of rice and took a sip of orange juice. "Oh, c'mon! At least try it!" Shaking their heads, they smiled. "Fine! But only cause you made it!" Kyuubi had to stab through the hard exterior with a steak knife, and Naruto stuck his fork into it. "Well, here it goes!"

Opening his mouth, he shoved the concoction into it. Quickly, he swallowed and had to chug his drink. "Dude! I think you used way too much pepper, paprika, and bay leaves! Ugh!" Minato stared at his child, amazed. "You can tell what's in it?" The fox raised a brow. "Mom, you are talking to a master chef, here! Besides, you used my spices. Of course I would know!" Shaking his head, he tousled his hair and smiled. "True, but, you're going to be late if you don't hurry!"

The two stood and kissed their mother goodbye before grabbing their messenger bags and heading out the door. As they walked to school, Naruto was twisting his tail in his hands, making Kyuubi smile and kiss his cheek. "Don't worry, Naru-Chan! Nothing will happen." Nodding, they came upon the school. "Hey, Kyuubi! Naru-to. . ." The group stared at them, flabbergasted. "Hey guys!" Naruto hid slightly behind his brother, his ears drooping. Suddenly, he was pulled away from him, and glomped to the ground. "Ah! So cute, Naru-Chan!"

The blond had been knocked down by Temari, Haku and Hinata. He blushed and looked upwards into the others faces. "Maa! You guys!" Kiba howled with laughter. "This is great! Now we know which is which!" The others nodded in agreement and helped Naruto up from the ground. He brushed himself off and yawned cutely, making the girls, and Haku, squee. To turn attention from him, he looked at Gaara. "Ne, wouldn't Gaa-Chan look adorable with ears and a tail?" Everyone looked at him and nodded.

"Otoutou would look very adorable! But what animal? I mean, we all ready have two foxes and a dog. . ." Naruto laughed. "And a cat and a deer, and a beetle, and a mouse, and a panther, and a bird, and a boar!" They looked at the blond. "What? No we don't!" He nodded. "Yeah huh! You just have to look! Think about it! Neji-Kun is the cat, that's why he and Kiba don't get along, and Hinata's the mouse, caught between the cat and the dog. Shikamaru's the deer, because he's easy-going and laid back, and Shino's the beetle.

Haku-Chan is the panther, because he's stealthy, and Lee-Kun is the bird, for he is loud like one! And Choji-Kun is the boar, because of his wild strength!" They nodded enthusiastically, and looked back at Gaara and Temari. "So, what are we?" Naruto thought a minute. "Gaa-Chan would either be a badger, coon-dog, or panda, and Temari-Chan would be a ferret!" They laughed and he quickly dodged the playful punch from Temari. "So, this is why you two were gone for three weeks?" The twins nodded. "Ya. . .I guess the pain knocked me out. . .I don't really remember what happened."

The group nodded and Haku gently rubbed one of his ears between his fingers, making the blond purr. "Maa! It's really soft!" Naruto's blue eyes were closed in bliss and he leaned into the touch. When the feeling ceased, he looked at the effeminate boy. "Who said you could stop?"

They laughed and Kyuubi tweaked the appendage. "SASUKE-KUN!" Naruto's ears flattened to his skull and his tail bristled. "Shut up, damn it!" The pink haired girl glared at them. Sasuke caught Naruto's eye and stared at him. It was clear to the blond that he was trying to assert his dominance over him, and he clung to Kyuubi.

The other blond placed his hand on Naruto's head and glared at the raven, daring him to challenge him for his fox. Neither broke their gaze until the bell rang. Sasuke smirked and walked to his class. "See ya at lunch, guys!" The twins nodded and smiled at everyone as they left.

Kyuubi hugged Naruto and licked his cheek. "See you in gym, Naru-Chan." The fox reciprocated the goodbye and they walked off to their classes.

-/-/-/-

Naruto shrunk deeper into his seat as people kept looking back and staring at him. Groaning, he laid his head on his arms and closed his eyes. He caught the dry erase marker that had been thrown at him and looked up. "Uzumaki! Pay attention!" He threw the marker back. "I was!"

The teacher, Miterashi, Anko, crossed her arms. "Then pray tell, Uzumaki, what was I just talking about?" Naruto sighed and his tail swished. "You were talking about Photosynthesis, Anko-Sama, and how plants use it to sustain life." Anko smirked and nodded. "Very well, Uzumaki." Giving her a smile, he laid his head back down and exhaled. 'I wonder how Kyuu-Chan is doing. . .'

-/-/-/-

Kyuubi sighed. It was so. . .boring. . .without his Naru-Chan! Growling, he let his head thump to his desk, causing the class to jump. "Something you wish to share with everyone, Uzumaki?" Kyuubi looked up at the teacher. "Not unless you wish to pull out your hidden Icha Icha Paradisu books, Ebisu-Sensei!"

Ebisu stared at the teen, flabbergasted. "You're such a closet pervert!" A few of the students giggled and some held their breath. Well, he wasn't his Naru-Chan, but he would do for entertainment. The man cleared his throat. "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Kyuubi clicked his tongue. "You know! Those hentai books you have in your desk! Top draw from the right?" Ebisu's face became purple with rage and he pointed to the door. "OUT!!!" Shrugging, he packed up his things and left the classroom. Putting his Ipod on, he wandered the halls of the school.

-/-/-/-

Third hour gym came quickly for Naruto and he smiled when he found his Kyuu-Chan talking to Gaara. Throwing his stuff into his locker, he quickly dressed down in the white tee and black basketball shorts, and ran up to them. "Hi guys!"

Kyuubi smiled and pat his head. "Hi, Naru-Chan!" The fox's tail wagged in happiness, and he turned to the redhead, whose lips formed a small smile. "Hi, Panda-Chan!" He tolled his eyes, but also pat his head. "Hello, Naru-Chan." Naruto giggled and pat both boys on the head. "Hi!" Kyuubi laughed. "Someone's hyper!"

He nodded and laughed again. "Naru-Chan!" The fox fell to his stomach and giggled when he felt a face nuzzle into his shoulder blades. "Hi, Haku-Chan!" They giggled together and stood. "Saa! So much energy!" Naruto began to hop from one foot to the other, his expression elated.

"Ne, let's go meet the girls!" The other three nodded and walked into the well-lit gym. "Hi! Hi! Temari-Nee! Hinata-Chan! Ino-Chan!" All three girls went to glomp him, but he hid behind the boys. "Maa! No more meeting the floor today! We've been well acquainted with one another for the day!" The six kids laughed and the blond hopped up and down.

"Ne, ne! Let's spin!" He tugged on Haku's sleeve and gave him, "The Pout". Haku groaned and smiled. "Okay, Naru-Chan!" The blond squee'd and they went a bit away from their group. Linking hands, they began to spin. Naruto began laughing when they started going faster. When Haku's hand slipped from his own, he slowed and let the boy stand on his own.

He laughed and looked at everyone else. Grinning, he grabbed Gaara's hand. "Come on, Panda-Chan!" The redhead didn't budge from his spot. "No." 'Here we go. . .' Kyuubi knew what his fox was going to do. Naruto's ears and tail drooped and he sighed. "Oh, okay. . ." Large crocodile tears welled up in his eyes, allowing them to become glassy.

Gaara sighed and rolled his eyes. Grabbing one of his hands, he pulled him to where he and Haku had been. Instantly, the blond brightened up and he took both his hands. "Ready?" The jade eyed boy shrugged, and they were off.

Naruto to could see a true smile grace the Panda's face and laughed when he got butterflies in his tummy. Finally, they slowed to a stop and Naruto wobbled over to his brother. "Last spin then you're done, okay?" The fox nodded and they held hands. Gaara stared in amusement at how fast they were going, and smiled when they both looked quite dizzy.

Laughing, the two made their way back to everyone. The fox fell to his butt and took a deep breath. "Whew! That was fun!" He laid his head back on Kyuubi's lap and purred when his fingers ran through his hair and rubbed his ears. "Saa! We should do something tonight!"

Haku looked at Temari and held the blonds tail between his hands. "But what would we do?" "Well, Naru-Chan and I have the day off, today. . .we could go to the mall, or see a movie. . ." Before they could come to a decision, the teacher came in and they all stood.

"All right, my youthful students! Today we will be playing, Dodge ball! Boys vs. Girls!" Naruto covered his ears before Temari could start screaming. "SEXIST! That's totally sexist!" The boys laughed. "C'mon, Temari-Nee! Don't you want to see if you can hit me?" A bright fire burned in her eyes and she smirked. "On second thought, let the game begin!"

The class dispersed to separate sides of the gym and a whistle blew, signifying the start of the game. Naruto managed to dodge more than half the balls aimed at him, and laughed. "Aww! C'mon, Temari-Chan! You said you could get me!"

The blond female growled and grabbed a ball from one of the girls. He dodged it and laughed again. As he went to run to the side, his ankle rolled, and he fell to the ground. "TIME OUT!" The whistle blew and the boy was helped up by Gai. The fox smirked and popped his ankle. "I'm okay!"

The overenthusiastic teacher smiled. "All right, my youthful student!" The whistle blew again and he was back to dodging balls. Soon, he was the only player left on his team. Smiling, he caught the ball Hinata had thrown, getting her out and Kyuubi back in. Together, they had taken all the girls besides Temari, out.

Naruto giggled and stood, without a ball, on their side of the line. "I thought you were going to hit me, Temari-Chan!" The blond grit her teeth and threw her ball with all her might. Before it could touch the fox, however, Kyuubi blocked it and caught her with his own.

She growled and the whistle blew. "BOYS WIN!!!" All the males shouted and whooped, and Naruto looked at the fuming blond. "Maybe next time, eh Temari-Chan?" She rolled her eyes, but smiled. "I'll get you next time, Naru-Chibi! Just you wait!" He laughed and went to change with the others. Once in his street clothes, he hung out with his friends until the bell rang.

Smiling, they each parted ways, for none of them shared a class together now. Naruto smiled and hummed 'Ohio is for Lovers' by Hawthorne Heights as he made his way to History. A few steps before he got to the door, however, he was pushed roughly against the side of the lockers; a hand caressing his side and a forearm at his throat.

Cerulean clashed with obsidian when he stared, terrified, into Sasuke's face. His ears flattened and he tried to squirm away, but the Uchiha increased the pressure to his larynx, causing him to still.

The raven gave an arrogant smirk and allowed his hand to play with the waistband of the fox's jeans. He shied away from him, trying to sink into the cold metal he was being held against, and Sasuke gave a low chuckle before claiming his lips in a rough kiss.

Naruto tried to push him away, but he was compressed further into the metal. He gave an animalistic whine when his bottom lip was bitten and blood welled up in his mouth. The raven lapped up the black/crimson substance and licked his own lips, smirking.

When the bell rang, he kissed his whiskered cheek, and without a word, left; the fox falling to all fours, coughing and drooling blood onto the linoleum. Standing, he half ran to the bathroom and washed his mouth out. He could see the dark bruise beginning to form across his throat and gingerly touched it, giving a broken whimper.

Shaking his head, he left the lavatory, and headed out to the roof. His tail swished and he flicked a cig from its pack. Pulling out a silver Zippo, he lifted his bag from his shoulder and set it carefully on the ground before lighting up. His blue eyes closed when the smoke filled his lungs and he exhaled slowly.

"Children shouldn't smoke, you know." The blond jumped and turned to see Kakashi, casually leaning over the ledge, his elbows supporting him. "And teachers shouldn't read hentai or yaoi porn out loud to their classes." The Lit. teacher gave a lazy smile. "Touché." Naruto sighed and placed the cancer stick between his abused lips so he could sit on the ledge Kakashi was leaning on.

Letting his legs dangle over and hit against the brick, he took another drag and exhaled. "I imagine this place had been beautiful once, before all the trees and forests had been extinguished and buildings came into play. . ." Kakashi raised a brow at the random statement and nodded slowly. "I suppose. . ."

Silence fell over them and the blond closed his eyes. When he finished the cig, he flicked it from his fingers, and watched it land on the cement 40 ft. below them. 'Weed would've been better. . .' Pulling his bag to his lap, he took out a pad of paper and a pencil.

"Let's see. . .I have to come up with a new menu plot for Ero-Sanin or he'll have my head. . .hmmm. . .Maybe I'll just gather the other cook's favourites? What do you think, Kakashi-Sensei?" The silver haired scarecrow looked at the contemplating fox. "I guess it would all depend on your job. Where do you work?"

The boy laughed. "Well, if you go to Paradise 69, chances are you've tasted my cooking on more than one occasion!" The teacher's brow raised in surprise. "You are the head chef?!" He smiled and nodded. "Yep! The one and only!" Kakashi gaped at him. "How did you wind up working there?"

Naruto shrugged. "Well, Ero-Sanin's a friend of my mother's. Since my mom can't cook worth shit, Kyuu-Chan and I assume that my natural cooking skills come from our biological father, whoever he is. . .Anyway, he came over for dinner one night, and was beyond impressed. I work in the kitchens, while Kyuu-Chan bartends and waits tables. He asked me a couple weeks ago to create a new menu plot, but I haven't found the time to do it."

He sighed. "Guess I'll just have to extend the new plot and experiment. You and Iruka-Sensei should be taste testers!" Kakashi raised a brow again and the blond laughed. "Don't worry! Like I said, I'm good at what I do. Rarely does anything I make taste too horrible. Usually, I have mom and Kyuu be testers, but I think that their tongues have grown accustomed to my awesome cooking. I'll see if I can get to it this weekend. . ."

The loud bell rang and he swung his legs back over the ledge. Putting his things back in his bag, he swung it over his shoulder and looked back at the scarecrow. "I'll let you know on Friday. I can tell you're eager to come. You've never met our mom before, have you?"

Kakashi shook his head and the blonds smile became wider, a small chuckle escaping his lips. "Then you're in for a shock! Ja ne!" He left the roof with a wave and headed down to the cafeteria.

-/-/-/-

Kyuubi was pacing before the bench he, Gaara, Kiba, Neji, and Temari were sitting at. "Chill out Kyuubi! He'll be here soon!" The blond turned skeptical blue eyes on the dog lover. "And how, pray tell, do you know this?" Kiba rolled his eyes and steadied himself, seeing as how his ass was sitting on the edge of the top of the bench; his feet on the seat itself.

"Because he's coming our way, now!" He turned swiftly and found Naruto making his way to them, weaving in and out of crowds and cliques. He gave a sheepish grin and laid his bag next to his brothers. "Sorry I'm late, guys! Kakashi-Sensei and I were talking! Speaking of which, do we have Saturday off, Kyuu-Chan?"

His twin nodded. "I think so. We'll have to double check tomorrow though. Why?" He smiled. "Ero-Sanin wants me to make a new menu plot, so I think that calls for an experimentation day!" Kyuubi smiled and pat his head. "Well then, I guess we'd better check tonight." The fox's tail wagged in happiness and he leapt in the air. "That means everyone's invited to stay the night!"

Kiba whooped and had to steady himself because he almost fell off again. "Man, I love staying the night at your guys's house!" Naruto laughed. "Sweet! Then testing starts at 9 a.m. sharp! Unless told otherwise." They nodded and smiled. Kyuubi stared at the eccentric blond before him and his brow quirked. Naruto stilled when two fingers tilted his chin up and his ears went back to his skull. "Naruto, what's this?" 'Shit!'

The older twin, along with everyone else, could see the dark bruising across his larynx and gasped. "Dude! What happened?!" His heart rate sped up and his breathing became slightly faster, both going unnoticed by all except his brother. He shook his head away from the fingers and gave a false smile. "It's nothing! Doesn't even hurt! Uh, let's go get food!"

His smile slipped a bit when he noticed they were all looking at him. Kyuubi pulled a dollar from his pocket and handed it to Kiba. "Here. I need two drinks." The brunette growled. "What the fuck do I look like, your maid?!" Neji sighed and took the dollar from his hands. Sliding out of the bench, he quickly went to the vending machines. All eyes turned back to the fox boy, who now had his tail in his hands and was twisting it nervously; his smile completely gone now.

"What happened, Naruto?" He avoided his brother's gaze in favour of looking at the floor. The grip on his tail tightened when he was backed up against the rough brick wall. "Tell me, Naruto." Gaara was next to Kyuubi on his left, and Temari on his right. Kiba stood next to her. "We're not going to be angry with you, chibi. We just want to know." Naruto slid down the wall and curled into himself. Neji came back with the cans of soda and handed them to Kyuubi, who nodded.

He kneeled before the fox. "Lift your head, Naru-Chan." Without question, he did as he was told, and the violet tinted eyed boy pressed one of the cold cans gently to his throat. Naruto hissed at the temperature, and squeezed his eyes shut. Temari gasped. "Now that I can see it better, it almost looks as if. . ." She kneeled next to the blond and pulled the can from his bruised neck. Taking her forearm, she rolled up her sleeve, and pushed it lightly to where it was located.

"Thought so! Almost a perfect match!" She moved her arm and pulled the sleeve back down and stood. "It looks like someone held him against a wall with their arm across his throat." Kiba stared at her. "How d'ya figure that?" She gave a tiny glance at Gaara, who gave nothing away, and blinked. "I just know." Kyuubi pressed the can back to his throat. "Is that what happened, Naru-Chan?" He swallowed and a small, "Yes.", flowed from his lips.

The dark purple eyed blond glared at the floor, his voice low and rough. "Who?" Naruto looked away and his lips moved, yet no one heard a sound. Gaara took over and the blond stood, his face hidden by his hair. Silently, he left their group and everyone crowded around the fox, who looked as though he was going to burst into tears at any moment.

-/-/-

Kyuubi kept his head down, until he reached the table he was aiming for. Growling, he pulled Sasuke from his chair, and punched him hard across the face. "Sasuke-Kun!" His blazing cherry red eyes fell upon the bleeding Uchiha. "Stay away from my brother." His voice was calm and deadly as he spoke, and with that, he turned away from him, and went back. Taking a few deep breaths, he forced himself to calm, and his orbs reverted back to cerulean.

Looking down at his lover, he found his ears were drooping and he was holding in his sobs. A pang ran through his chest and he could see that his flesh was turning red from where the can had been held. The bell ran and everyone stood, Gaara helping the fox-child up. The blond pulled his fox by the arm and embraced him.

The younger wrapped his arms around his waist. "I'm sorry. . ." The words were spoken for only Naruto and three wet drops rolled down his neck. "It's okay. . ." Kyuubi wanted nothing more but to kiss the boy, yet with so many people around, and in public, he couldn't. Sighing, he pressed his lips nonchalantly to his shoulder and closed his eyes. Pulling away from each other, they smiled and grabbed their bags. "So, we'll meet everyone in the front when classes are over?" They all nodded and parted with those they shared classes with.

-/-/-

Naruto sighed and opened the Wild Cherry Pepsi that had been pressed to the dark bruise during lunch. Taking a drink, he looked at Gaara. "You're unusually quiet. . .ell, more so than you normally are. What's up, Panda-Chan?" The redhead shook his head and turned to the blond. "Can I have some?" He smiled and handed the soda to him. "Sure!" Gaara pressed the metal to his lips and took a long drink. Licking a few drops from his lips, he handed the can back to Naruto.

"Thanks." The blond smiled, and looked at the soda. "Eww! Sip your friends, Panda-Chan! It's not nice to leave them behind! That's so gross!" The redhead rolled his eyes, but sipped his gutter and gave it back to the blond once more. "Thank you! Hey! I thought you wanted only some of it, not most of it!" The fox laughed and drained what was left before they went into their classroom.

-/-/-

The rest of school passed by quickly, and they all found themselves waiting for one another a little ways away from the entrance. "Let's drop our stuff off at our house. We still have to tell mom what we're doing." Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Gaara, Temari, Haku, Lee, Choji, Shikamaru, and Shino all nodded and they started onwards. Naruto began to giggle and his tail wagged as he grabbed both Kyuubi's and Gaara's hands, started swinging them, and singing. . .at the top of his lungs.

"OH! I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERY BODIES NERVES! EVERY BODIES NERVES! EVERY BODIES NERVES! OH! I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERY BODIES NERVES AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES! OH-!" And just like that, everyone was either joining him in song, rolling their eyes, or just plain ignoring them.

-/-/-

Minato hummed to himself as he cleaned the kitchen, swinging his hips to the music in his head, and using the broom in his hands as a guitar during a random rift. Laughing at himself, he set the broom down and started scrubbing the counter. When the very loud song of, 'Every bodies Nerves', reached his ears, he paused. "Oh lord. . ." The front door opened and he could hear his boys' giggling mixed with the others.

Drying his hands with a dish towel, he went into the living room. "Oh good! I see you've brought the neighborhood with you!" Naruto laughed and let Gaara's hand go so that he could bound over to him. "Hi mom!" Jumping, he knocked Minato to the ground and hugged him. The older blond laughed and pat the fox boys head. "Hello, Naru-Chan. Let's not do that again, shall we? I'm too old." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Mom, you're only 35."

He nodded. "Yes. That's old." He shook his head. "Nuh-uh! Old is like, Tsunade-baa-san, or Ero-Sanin old! Or like - like -." Minato laughed again. "Or like me. Now, care to let me up?" He burred his lips, but let him up anyway. "So, is there a reason you've brought the whole party, or what?" Kyuubi smiled and pulled Naruto from the floor. "We were coming to ask you if we could go to the mall with everyone. It's our day off today." Minato crossed his arms and gave them a look. "Do you have any homework?"

Kyuubi winced. "Uh, I have to write a paragraph for French tomorrow. Naru-Chan said he'd help me." The blond nodded and hopped around. "Yeah! Yeah! And I have to read a chapter of Romeo and Juliet for English!" Minato shook his head and sighed. "All I ask is that you come home when I call and your homework gets done." The twins leapt for joy and hugged his middle. "We promise! Thanks mom!"

The kids put their stuff neatly in a corner and they left. "Be careful! Love you! Stay out of trouble!" The two laughed and waved. "We will! Love ya, too!" They walked all the way to the mall and hit the food court first, seeing as how they hadn't had lunch. After filling up on Panda, (which Naruto laughed at and told Gaara he should work there as a mascot. Sadly, both his egg rolls were shoved into his mouth by the boy­­), they loitered around the many stores, buying a few things here and there.

Joking around, both Haku and Naruto tried on a dress or two in one of the stores. When Haku came out, he was dressed in a crushed red velvet dress that stopped a bit before his knees and wrapped around his chest. His blush matched the fabric when they laughed and Kiba cat-called him. "How do I get into these things?!" Temari chuckled. "Naru-Chan!" He rolled his eyes.  
"Oh yeah. . ."

He went back into the dressing room and got back into his street clothes. The blond female knocked on the second door. "Are you done yet, Chibi? God!" He growled in frustration. "Hold your god damn horses! I can't fit my feet into the shoes!" They laughed. "What size are they? I'll get a size bigger." Grumbling, he handed them to her. "9's, I think." Kiba whistled. "Jesus Christ! It's Big Foot!" Naruto held his middle finger over the door. "Sit on it and spin, moron!" He took the black combat boots from Temari and disappeared again. "Hey! These one's fit!"

They laughed again, and the door lock finally slid away, letting it swing open and reveal the fox. The crowd was silent as they took in the sight of him. Naruto had pulled a white spaghetti strap on with a black quarter sleeve jacket over it. Being the more daring of the two, he'd also pulled on a tight black pleather skirt that stopped 3" above his knees, which were covered by the combat boots. "Am I wearing this right? I don't seem to be getting anything. . ." He turned to the side and bent a bit so that his hands were on his knees and his ass was in the air.

His tail swished a bit. "No?" Temari cleared her throat. "Uh, Chibi?" He looked at her with big eyes. "Yes, Temari-Chan?" She swallowed hard and licked her lips. "You'd make one HAWT crossdresser!" He was knocked to the ground and he squealed. "Hey! I thought I said I didn't want to meet the ground anymore today!" His friends began to cheer and whistle for him, and he laughed as Temari helped him up.

He changed back into his clothes, bought the boots and dragged them all to a piercing place. "Naruto, the only thing left of you to pierce, is your dick!" The blond flipped Kiba off again, and shook his head. "Nuh-uh!" His clawed fingers looked through the many rings, and pulled a curved red bar, a similar neon orange bar, and a hot pink dangley from one of the hooks. He smiled and sat his stuff next to his people.

"Be right back!" Setting the bars on the tellers counter, he followed her back to one of the rooms. He came back a few minutes later and paid for the piercing, solution, and bars. Taking the receipt and his money, he smiled and thanked her, earning a wink. "So? What did you do?" Naruto's smile became wider as he sat the bag carefully on the floor next to his other purchases, and stuck his thumb in the front of his pants; pulling them down a ways and lifting his shirt a bit to reveal the silver bar lodged through his navel.

"And now all that's left to pierce on me is my dick!" They laughed and he shuddered when Kyuubi's fingers ghosted around it, knowing he couldn't touch it just yet. The older blond's phone buzzed and the song, 'Lips Like Morphine', by Kill Hannah sounded. Picking it up, he greeted his mother. "Hey mom. Okay. Ya. No. Uh-huh. Okay. We'll be there in a bit. Ya. Love ya, too." Naruto smiled. "Love ya too, mommy dearest!"

Kyuubi chuckled and nodded. "Yep! Okay, love ya, bye." He slid his phone shut, put it back into his pocket, and laughed as he picked up his bags. "He said, 'Oh lord! Does that mean another piercing?!'." They laughed again, and went back to the twins' house. As they walked inside, they found Minato standing in the middle of the living room. "Let's see the damage this time!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "It's not that bad! Can we put our stuff in our room, first?" He nodded and the two ran up the stairs. Throwing their stuff haphazardly on their beds, they pulled each other in for a quick kiss. Pulling back, they smiled and Kyuubi looped a black collar round his neck, a shining dog tag already hanging from the loop. "A: so mom doesn't notice the bruise if he hasn't already, and B: because you belong to us!" Naruto smiled.

"That's funny, cause, I could say the same!" He too, pulled a black collar from his bags, a similar tag hanging from the loop, and he locked it around his lover's neck before pulling him in for another kiss. "We must be twins!" Giggling, they went back down the stairs where everyone had taken a seat on either the couch, chair, or floor. Showing his navel to Minato, the older blond smiled. "I like this one."

Kiba snorted. "You think that's good, check this out!" Pulling out his phone, he went to his pictures. "You did not take a picture of that! Tell me you didn't!" The brunette snickered. "This one's Haku, actually." The effeminate boy blushed and hid his face in his hands. Minato chuckled. "Aww! That's adorable! You have to send that to me so I can show Zabuza-kun!" His blush deepened ten times more at the mention of his guardian, and everyone laughed.

"This is cute lil' Naru-chan!" Naruto bit his lip, and buried his face into his brothers back. "Oh, my god!" Minato pulled the phone closer to his face, his blue eyes wide. "This. . .is-. . ." Kiba nodded. "Yep!" The blonds brow raised. "If you were a crossdresser. . .THAT WOULD BE SO HAWT!!!"

Temari laughed. "That's what I said!" They both glomped him, and he took Kyuubi with him, too. "Ah! Mom! Temari-chan! Argh!" Their friends laughed. The fox giggled. "Thought you were too old to do this kinda stuff, mom!" Minato smirked. "Me? Old? Never!" Kyuubi struggled to get out from underneath the three people. "This is all fun and dandy and everything, but, could you all get off me? You're crushing my sternum!"

Chuckling, they stood, and Naruto helped him from the floor. "So, who's staying for dinner?" Haku, Kiba, both Hyuga's, and both Sabaku's raised their hands. "Sweet!" The one's who couldn't stay, grabbed their stuff and allowed the eccentric blond to walk them to the door and bid them goodnight as they left. Going into the kitchen, Naruto pulled a package of steaks from the freezer and started defrosting them in the microwave, whilst instructing everyone what to do.

He had Kiba peel potatoes while Temari washed them and Hinata chopped the parsley, thyme, rosemary and bay leaves. Neji and Kyuubi husked the corn, and Gaara mashed the potatoes. "You can stand there and look pretty, okay mom?" He laughed and nodded, sitting on one of the bar stools while Naruto started the grill. Grabbing the meat from the microwave, he opened the package and handed it to Temari, who washed them thoroughly.

Haku started on the gravy and Naruto started seasoning the meat. Kyuubi set the pan of corn on the stove after filling it with water. "Medium heat, Kyuu-chan! And please add a tablespoon of sugar!" He nodded and the blond fox grabbed a pair of metal tongs from the third drawer.

When the grill was ready, he began cooking the steaks. Gaara placed the potatoes next to the corn on the stove and put it too, on medium heat. Once he had moved, Haku placed the gravy in the microwave to keep it warm. The light banter and cheery atmosphere made both Minato and Naruto smile, and everyone's mouths began to water at the delicious smells. "Hey! Someone stir the potatoes and the the heat a titch on the corn, please! Actually, can you set the table, mom?"

The blond nodded and chuckled. Naru-chan was officially in full "chef-mode"! With the table set and the food finished, Naruto carefully set the meat on the counter. "Grubs up, everyone!" They went automatically in an assembly line, and filled their plates with food. Kyuubi grabbed the salt and pepper shakers and sat them on the table before getting his own food. He sat next to his fox and squeezed his hand in thanks.

The tiny blond smiled. "Thanks much for your help, everyone! Let's eat!" They grinned and began to dig in. "This is delicious, chibi!" He gave a foxy grin and nodded. Light conversation continued over the table and he looked at his mom. Minato winked and mouthed 'Good job' before continuing to eat. "There's plenty more if anyone's still hungry, too!"

Kiba stood and filled his plate again. When dinner was over and everyone was full, they relaxed in the living room, watching T.V. while Naruto and Temari did the dishes and cleaned up. "You don't have to help, Temari-chan! I can do it!" She laughed and tweaked his ear. "You're not talking me out of it, chibi! I'm helping whether you like it, or not!"

He sighed and flipped water at her face. "You're such a pain!" She laughed. "So are you!" She got him with water, and he splashed her back. The sandy blond female gasped. "Oh it's on!" Grabbing the nozzle, she began spraying him. Squeaking and laughing, he went to the freezer and started pelting her with ice cubes. Grabbing a handful, he braved the warm liquid, and shoved them down the front of her shirt.

She gave a squeal, and dropped the hose. Laughing, the blond picked it up. "Ah! Sweet, sweet payback!" Turning the water cold, he began to spray her. Temari laughed and tried to turn it back on him. When his hands began to hurt from gripping the nozzle tightly, he called a truce. "Okay! Truce!" They still had large, goofy grins on their faces and were panting harshly.

"Just one more!" He squeezed the trigger and got her again. She laughed and took it from him. "Me too!" Reciprocating, he giggled. Reaching up, he turned the water off and allowed his bones to break and re-align so he could stand on all fours and shake off. Both his hair and fur poofed out and Temari snickered at him. "Oh god! My stomach hurts!" He nodded in agreement and turned his head to the kitchen entrance. "Careful! It's wet!"

Neji stared incredulously at the mess. "Glad I don't have to clean this." The two blonds stood and started cleaning up using towels and a mop. When the kitchen was dry and cleaned once again, Temari stripped and pulled Minato's robe on so he could throw her clothes in the dryer. Naruto, who had changed from his wet clothes and into a dry pair of boxers, pj bottoms, and shirt, now sat before Kyuubi on the floor, eyes closed in bliss as he ran a brush through his hair and tail.

"Maa! What's today?" Minato checked the time. "Well, it's 11:53 p.m., so in about seven minutes, it will be Thursday. I hope your parents/guardians aren't mad at you for staying out this late." They all shook their heads and Kiba laughed. "Nah! When I told them I was staying here, they laughed. Proly not expecting me home till at least, two!" Minato slapped his face and stood from the sofa. "I'll check on Temari-chan's clothes."

He left and said female started to giggle. "Okay chibi! Spill it!" The blond cocked his head to the side. "What are you talking about?" She pulled down the collar of his shirt, exposing a few dark coloured love bites along his clavicle. "These! Where'd ya get 'em?" Oh, everyone was curious now! He blushed and pulled away from her. "Maa! Why am I always picked on?" They laughed and his ears flicked when he felt his lover's hot breath brush against them.

Temari snickered. "Cause you're the most adorable!" He pointed at Kyuubi. "We're twins! Identical to the very core! Why don't you pick on aniki a bit?" She tweaked his ear. "If it makes you feel better, oh pouty one! Do you have any, Kyuu-chan?" He smirked. "Maybe! Not telling!" Grinning, she pulled down his shirt. "You do! Oh how wonderful!"

Kyuubi laughed and swatted her hand away. "Ya! Ya! We know!" Before she could say more, a loud buzz went off. "Your clothes are done, Temari-chan." The blond huffed and stood. "Damn!" Naruto pulled out his phone and texted Jiraiya, asking him if they worked on Saturday. The boys and Hinata fell into a comfortable silence, and the tone, 'Paper Planes', by M.I.A. went off. Sliding his phone open, he smiled and sent a reply.

"Sweet! Our shindig on Saturday can go as planned! We're off that day as well!" "What shindig?" All heads turned to Minato. "That one shindig, on Saturday? You know? That one?" The fox laughed and sat his chin on Kyuubi's leg. "We have Saturday off, and Ero-Sanin wants me to come up with a new menu plot. So I was going to experiment on what I could do." The oldest blond nodded.

"All right. Just don't screw up my kitchen like you did today! I have to work from 6-2, so at least try and behave then?" Naruto gave a foxy grin. "Cross my heart and hope to cry!" They laughed and when Temari had finished changing, everyone departed. "See you guys tomorrow! Be careful!" The door closed and the blond fox smiled. "Today was a good day! Are you going to see what we got, mom?"

Minato raised his brow. "After all that? No thank you! Maybe tomorrow, okay Naru-chan?" He rolled his eyes and nodded. "Okay. I'm going to bed!" Hugging his mother, he kissed his cheek. "Night!" Chuckling, he kissed his head. "Night, Naru-chan." Kyuubi too, hugged and kissed him, bidding him goodnight. "Night, mom." "Night, Kyuu-chan." The two boys held hands and went up to their room.

Sighing, Minato rubbed and his eyes; sniffing before he locked the doors, turning the lights off, and climbing the stairs to his own room. Once his door was closed, he shed his clothes and slid into bed, lost in blissful unconsciousness almost immediately.

-/-/-

Naruto smiled as they did one another's homework. Putting the last period on the end of the sentence, he sat it on the desk and started putting away his new things. When that was done, he found Kyuubi had finished the chapter and had set the book aside. "Was it as boring as I think it was?" He smiled. "Kinda." The fox yawned cutely, and the older of the two couldn't help but to notice how much his hips swayed when he walked to the light and flipped it off, encasing them in darkness.

He felt his hips being strattled and soft lips on his flesh and moaned. Naruto's ears flickered as he continued nipping at the heated skin before him. He gasped in pleasure when his hips were grabbed harshly and Kyuubi's covered arousal ground against him. He found himself staring into crimson eyes and nuzzled his chest. "K-Kyuubi-sama."

The fox smirked and pushed upwards against the blond again. "You like that, don't you?" He hissed and closed his eyes. "Yes!" Kyuubi chuckled and rid him of his shirt. He switched their positions and sat back on his knees. If possible, the sight of the panting fox boy laying amidst the fluffy pillows turned him on even more, and he captured his lips.

He rid the boy of his pants and boxers, and began to suck and nip at his flesh. Naruto moaned and wrapped his legs around his middle. He tugged on Kyuubi's shirt, giving a satisfied noise when it came off and threw it to the floor. The blond kicked his pants off and shimmied out of his own boxers. He could feel Naruto's tail brush against his skin, and smiled.

Wrapping the boy's soft hands around his neck, he continued his ministrations. Naruto's back arched, pushing his stomach to Kyuubi's as he palmed his arousal. "Remember pet, your mother is just across the hall." He nodded and bit his lip. Kyuubi's hand pleasured his manhood a minute more, before he coated his fingers with saliva. He teased the boy's entrance and dipped into it. "It won't hurt as much this time, love. Just relax." Naruto nodded and sucked on his neck and ears.

He mewled when the digits stroked a sweet spot and writhed in pleasure. Kyuubi removed his fingers and captured the fox in an enticing kiss; swallowing his moan when he slid into his tight heat. Their pace was tantalizingly slow and Naruto bucked his hips, urging him to go faster. The blond complied and increased his speed. "Ah! Kyuu-! Oh!" He tried to muffle his moaning against his lover's skin, but small whines pushed from his lips.

The fox rolled to his stomach and cried out into the pillow as he was penetrated once more. He fisted the sheets as claws raked down his back and dug into his hips, glad he had something to muffle his screaming with. Kyuubi pounded his tight little blond deeper into the mattress, giving low guttural groans of pleasure. His hand traveled downwards and grasped Naruto's arousal. His fingers tightened over it, and began pumping once more. The sound of muffled cries of pleasure was music to his ears and his eyes rolled back into ecstasy.

He would never tire of this! Naruto could feel his muscles tightening and the heat building in his stomach like a coil. He mewled when Kyuubi pivoted his hips and struck a spot and his toes curled. "Kyuu!" Hi pushed his face into the pillows and his body shuddered as he came. Kyuubi too, released into the blond and dug his claws deeper into his hips, bloodlets falling to the sheets.

Both were panting harshly and Kyuubi pulled out, falling to the side of his fox. He smiled lovingly at Naruto and ran his fingers through his tangled hair. The blond fox gave a lazy half smile and cuddled to his chest. "I love you, Kyuu-chan. . ." Kyuubi chuckled. "As I do you, my pet. Only question is, who is going to wash the sheets before your mother finds them?" He yawned and rubbed his eyes. "I can do it. . ."

The older fox chuckled again and shook his head. "You're dead on your feet, love. I will do it. Clean up and climb into your bed, while I strip this one." Naruto gave a sleepy yawn and slid from the soiled bed. Rubbing his eyes again, he grabbed his clean clothes from the floor and went into the bathroom. When the door had shut quietly, Kyuubi also slid from the bed and pulled on some boxers.

Giving his own yawn, he stripped the bed and went quietly down the stairs to the washroom. Lifting the washer lid, he threw the soap in, pretreated the sheets, and started the water. He tossed in the soiled fabric and filled the softener ball with downy. Tossing that in too, he closed the lid and turned the buzzer off. Extinguishing the light, he went to one of the hallway closets and grabbed a spare set of sheets, which were a cherry/maroon colour, and crept back to his room.

Making his bed again, he turned to Naruto who was, for once, sleeping in his own bed. Sighing, he got comfortable, and turned his lamp on. Grabbing one of his own books, he started reading until it was time to put the sheets in the dryer. He heard the washer stop and went back down to the washroom. Pulling the fabric from the machine, he check it to make sure it didn't need another run through, and threw them in the dryer when they didn't. He threw two dryer sheets in with it, made sure the lint trap was clean, and started it once he spun the knob.

Kyuubi turned the buzzer off it before shutting off the light, closing the door and going to bed finally. He crawled in next to Naruto, who immediately curled up to him, turned out the light, and fell into a deep, contented sleep.

-/-/-

Dominick-Chan: Once again, I am so sorry for my lateness!

Kyuu-Chan: Weren't you trying to find, Naru-Chan?

Dominick-Chan: Oh ya! Naru-Chan! I have ice cream!

Naru-Chan: ICE CREAM!

Dominick-Chan: Yes, now hold really still, and turn around!

Kyuu-Chan: sweatdrops _'This'll never work!'_

Naru-Chan: Okay!

Dominick-Chan: Grins evilly And now!

Evil broadcaster: We're sorry. The content you are viewing has been censored for your own safety. Thank you.

Dominick-Chan: Le sigh. . .TO BE CONTINUED! And to all my wonderful reviewers: I love each and every one of you! Thank you for your support and reading of this story! Much obliged that you loves it like I loves it! And to all those who hates it, I am sorry you are missing out on one great story! XP Boo you whores! lol jk

If you think happy thoughts, maybe you too, can fly around like Peter Pan! With just a dash of Pixie Dust!

Thanks again! XD


	6. Chapter 6

Dominick-Chan: Hey y'all! Sorry it took me so long! Happy Christmas! Among those other wonderful religions and holidays! :) This is my present to all of you wonderful readers and reviewers! (even the flamers!) ZOMG! My ferret is so cute! Sorry. It's 5:16 a.m. to be specific where I am, and I hope y'all are happy and overjoyed that I stayed awake to finish this!

Naru-Chan: Quit whining, woman! It wasn't _that_ long!

Dominick-Chan: *pouts* _Must_ you be so mean to me??

Naru-Chan: Yes. Yes I must!

Dominick-Chan: *sobs* You're evil!

Naru-Chan: . . .yes. . .

Kyuu-Chan: Oh noes! A sleep-deprived Dominick-chan is never a good thing! She's always so ornery!

Dominick-Chan: *growls* What??

Twins: Nothing!

Dominick-chan: That's what I _thought_ you said!

All: ENOUGH RAMBLING! ONWARD!

**CHAPTER VI:**

It felt like he was only asleep for a few seconds before he was shaken awake by Naruto. "Kyuu-chan! It's time to wake up! Come on!" Kyuubi groaned and rolled onto his stomach. The fox sighed and kissed scapula before he carefully climbed over him. His foot, however, got tangled in the bedding, and he crashed to the floor. Tears sprung to his eyes as he landed heavily on his tail and his hip popped out of place.

Kyuubi's eyes snapped open and he looked at the blond on the floor. When he moved to help him, Naruto hissed and cried out in pain. 'Don't move, Kyuu-chan! Carefully untangle his foot.' The blond did as he was told and gently held his ankle in his hand. Setting it on the mattress, he slid to the floor. "Owie!" Wiping the tears from his whiskered cheeks, he helped him stand.

Sniffing, the fox gingerly placed some of his weight on his leg and winced. Their door opened and in came Minato. "I heard a thud! What happened?" He took in the concerned look of his eldest and the pained expression of his youngest and raised a brow. "He tried to climb over me to get out of bed, and his foot got tangled in the sheets. He landed on his tail and I think his hip's out of place." Gasping, Minato took two wide steps closer to them. His fingers ran over Naruto's hip and thigh, listening to his whimper.

He sighed and stood. "Looks like I'll have to call Tsunade." He pat Naruto's head and left the room. "It hurts, Kyuu-chan!" Kyuubi pulled the boy to his chest and cradled him. "Shh. . .It'll be okay soon. Calm down." Minato came back in; a grim look on his face. "She'll be here within the hour, but I have to go in to work today." The older twin nodded. "I'll stay with him. When he feels better, I'll make sure he gets to school." Their mother sighed and closed his eyes. "All right. Call me before you leave so I can excuse you from the classes you both missed."

He kissed them both and hugged them. "I'll see you when I get home. Please be careful!" Kyuubi nodded. "We will. Love you." Minato smiled. "Love you, too." They watched him disappear and heard the doors close; the garage opening and shutting. "Come on. Let's get you to the couch." He helped the limping Naruto down the stairs and into the livingroom. Somehow, he maneuvered the boy onto the sofa on his left side so that he was comfortable and placed a pillow between his legs.

Smoothing his golden hair from his brow, he kissed him. "I'm going to get ready. Try and get some sleep, okay?" Naruto nodded and pulled him in for a longer kiss. Pulling away from lack of oxygen, Kyuubi smiled and ran back upstairs. Taking a hasty shower, he dressed in a pair of tight black bondage pants, a black Dir en Grey tee, and his black beat up high tops and brushed his teeth. He was done just in time to run down the stairs, and answer the door.

A busty blond with doe brown eyes filled with concern greeted him and walked into the house. "What did you do now, gaki?" Naruto glared at her from the couch and yawned. "I didn't do anything!" Tsunade rolled her eyes and smirked. "Sure ya didn't!" Kneeling beside him, she placed her hand on his side. Kyuubi leaned on the back of the sofa and watched her work. Lifting up his shirt, she raised a brow.

"Someone was busy last night! Nice piercing by the way." He blushed as she pulled his bottoms down as gently as she could. "I mean really busy! Damn! This is really bad." Naruto's hip was discoloured and inflamed. She lookied up at Kyuubi. "Christ, Kyuu-chan! What'd you do? Fuck him 'till his hip dislocated?!" Both boys stared at her and she laughed. "Oh come on you guys! Jiraiya and I knew about you two long before you even knew yourselves! We even had a little bet going as to which of you would make the first move." Kyuubi swallowed hard. "How did-?"

Her smile became softer. "It was inevitable. You have the nine-tails in you, Kyuu-chan. We all know foxes, especially demon kind, sometimes mate with their kin. Besides, he's had a thing for adorable blonds!" Tsunade chuckled again and started working on Naruto. Trying to distract him from the pain, she tried to keep him talking. "So, who made the first move? I'm anxious to know if I won that bet or not!"

The fox grunted in pain. "You never win bets, baa-chan! If you do, sonething bad usually happens." Her lips burred. "I would still like to know!" Kyuubi spoke up. "Naru-chan did. . .After his three week sleep. He kissed me and we went from there." She giggled and nodded. "Figured as much. That means you owe Jiraiya 100 dollars!" Naruto chuckled through the pain. "Which means, you have another I.O.U. on your hands." She gave a grim nod and placed an icepack over it. "My work here, is done. Just keep ice on it for another hour or so, then you should be good as new."

She wrote him a note, excusing him from any extracurricular activities for the next few days, and handed it to him. "I'll call the school as well and inform them. That way you do as you're told this time and not before the day you're allowed to join the games!" He grinned sheepishly at her. "Thanks, baa-chan!" She ruffled his hair and turned to Kyuubi. "Ease up on him a bit, okay Kyuu-chan? I don't wanna come back and fix another dislocated limb because of your guys' rough nights!" He rolled his eyes and smiled. "It's not just me, ya know!"

Tsunade laughed. "That goes for you too, you damn fox! You hear me?" Demon Kyuubi grumbled. 'Ya! Ya! I hear you, crazy woman!' Kyuubi laughed and relayed what he told him. She ruffled his hair, too, and went to the front door. "You're not going to tell mom, right baa-chan?" She smiled and shook her head. "If he hasn't figured it out by now, he needs to get laid more! Might help him focus."

They laughed and she left them. Kyuubi sighed and flopped into one of the chairs. "Wow. . .that obvious, eh?" Naruto chuckled. "Apparently." A large yawn escaped his lips and his eyes drooped. "Sleep, Naru-chan. You'll need it." He nodded and instantly fell into a light sleep.

-/-/-

Two hours later, Kyuubi removed the ice pack from his hip again and sighed. The flesh was still discoloured, but it was no longer inflamed. Pulling his bottoms back up, he put the icepack in the freezer and gently shook his shoulder. "Naru-chan. C'mon. Let's get you ready for school." The fox mumbled and he chuckled. Clearing his throat, he did his best impersonation of Minato. "Do I have to pour cold water on you Na-ru-to?" In an instant, he was up, and Kyuubi had to catch him before he fell to the floor again. "That's not funny, Kyuu-chan!"

Laughing, he lifted him from the couch and steadied him on his feet. "Come, oh broken one!" Naruto grumbled, but followed him up to his room. He dressed in his new black Tripp pants, combat boots and Tokio Hotel tee, and pulled on his new black and green arm warmers. "It's going to be wierd having my bag on my left instead of right." Kyuubi snickered agian and called their mom, informing him that they were leaving for school and would be there in 15-20 minutes tops. After locking the front door, he turned and gestured for Naruto to hop onto his back.

Knowing it was no use to argue with him, the fox did so, and carefully locked his legs around his middle; wincing when the boy beneath him hefted him up by his thighs. "Sorry, Naru-chan. . ." He sighed and nuzzled into his neck, silently telling him he was okay. The silber dog tag jingled around Kyuubi's neck as the fox's clawed fingers played with it; the pad of his thumb pushing into the engraved marks, making him smile. The tag only siad his name, but to anyone's trained eyes, it was like a claim. Naruto's ears drooped, as did his eyes, while Kyuubi walked. He blinked a few times, trying to stay awake, but the soothing rocking sensations and scent of his brother was enough to lull him to sleep once more.

Kyuubi gave a small smile when he felt his fox drift away in his arms, and maneuvered his way through the double doors of school. He walked into the attendance office and made his way up to the secretaries. "Good morning, Kyuubi! We got the message from your mom." He nodded and spoke in a whisper. "Can I lay him in the nurses office? He needs his rest." Yotsuboshi, Aiden, the secretary with spiky violet and black hair and aquamarine eyes nodded and smiled. She lead him to one of the rooms in the back, and opened the door.

"He won't be bothered here." She helped unlatch Naruto from him and lay him on the bed after taking his bag from his shoulder. Kyuubi wrote him a note, and rubbed his ear between his fingers. The blonds tail swished and wrapped around himself. "What hour are we in, Aiden?" She checked her phone. "Fourth just started a little bit ago." He nodded and they left Naruto to sleep.

Aiden wrote him a tardy slip and handed it to him. "Well, if he starts freaking out, which is very possible, just call me down." The two females smiled and waved as he left the office, making his way to class.

-/-/-

The blue eyes of Naruto opened and he blinked. Sitting up, he looked around the unfamiliar room. "Kyuu-chan?" His ears flickered, searching for any sound of his brother. A folded piece of paper caught his attention and he recognised his name scrawled on the front of it in his brother's neat handwritting. Carefully, he unfolded it.  
_**  
'Naru-chan,**_

Good morning merry sunshine! I hope you're feeling better  
now that you've rested more. I also hope you found this before  
freaking out. Now, I left you in one of the nurses offices. Just go to  
the front desk and Aiden will write you a tardy slip and tell you what  
hour it is, all right? See you soon.

Love,  
Kyuu-chan

P.S. Kyuubi says, "Hi!" *rolls eyes*

Naruto folded the note back up and stuck it in his bag. Carefully, he stood and stretched. Yawning, he slung his back over his shoulder and walked to the front desk. Rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, he yawned again and smiled. Aiden giggled. "Morning, Naru-chan! Feeling any better?" He nodded. "Much, thanks! kyuu-chan said you'd write me a tardy slip?" She laughed. "No need! You haven't been asleep long. Lunch just started for you two."

Smiling, he rubbed his eyes again. "Thanks, Aiden-chan!" She gave him a sweet smile and shoo'd him away. "You're welcome! Now go eat! I can hear your stomach from here!" Naruto laughed and waved as he left the office and made his way to their booth. "Hey Naruto! Feeling better?" He smiled. "Lots! Is everyone getting food?" Kiba gave a lopsided smile and nodded. "Ya. They had to drag Kyuubi, he's so worried about you! So, let's see the damage." He shook his head. "Let's wait 'till everyone gets here, okay?"

As he laid his bag against his brother's, he found that they were returning with food in their hands. His stomach growled and a pretty blush stained his pale cheeks. Kiba's loud laughter caught their attentions and they all put their trays of food on the table before carefully glomping the blond. "Hi, Naru-chan!" He giggled and hugged each in turn. "Hi Temari-nee, Lee-kun, Neji-kun, Panda-chan, Kyuu-chan!" Neji, Gaara and Kyuubi pat him on the head, and Temari gently tugged his ear. "Let's see the damage, chibi." He nodded and turned to the side.

Hooking his thumb through the belt loop, he carefully pulled his pants down a bit and his other hand held up his shirt. Many hissed at the sight of the dark bruise and winced. "Ouch, chibi." He nodded and righted himself. "Ya. I'm just glad my hip's back in place! That's what hurt like a bitch! Well, that and when I landed on my tail. . .It doesn't hurt as much, but it's still a little tender."

They smiled and piled into the benches. Everyone laughed and joked around, and Naruto stole food from everyone's treys. As he went to put a fry in his mouth, he yawned and smacked his lips. Shaking his head, he blinked a few times and ate the thin and salty potatoe stick. Grabbing his brother's soda, he took a drink, sipped his friends, and laid his head on the table. Kyuubi absentmindedly ran his hand through the blond hair and rubbed his ears while he talked to their friends.

Temari smiled at the two. She had seen the more-than-brotherly-love growing between them over the years, and secretly hoped that they realized it soon, if they hadn't all ready. She had no doibt in her mind that they all ready did, for it could not have been purely coincidental that they both had bruising love bites on their bodies at the same time. She also suspected that Gaara, Haku, Neji, Shino, and Shikamaru knew as well.

Feeling her eyes on him, Naruto looked up at Temari, who smiled and gave him a knowing look. He blushed a dark red, and she laughed. Shaking her head when everyone looked at her, she cleared her throat. "Just a funny mental picture of Kiba in a dress!" The friends laughed and Kuba began spluttering nonsense. He gave her a grateful look and her lips moved, her coice loud enough for only him to hear. "Don't worry, chibi! Your secret's safe with me!" He gave her another grateful smile, closed his eyes and leaned into Kyuubi's touch.

The sandy blond female tore her eyes away from them and jumped into their conversation. "Wat these for me, okay Naruto?" Kyuubi popped the peperoni's into his mouth and he smiled. "Thanks, Kiba-kun!" The brunette blushed and mumbled a "welcome" under his breath, while everyone chuckled at him. The bell rang, and they all groaned. "Damn! And it was just getting fun!" Smiling, they threw away their trash before grabbing their stuff and parting for classes. Accepting the Dew from his brother, the fox embraced him before he and Gaara left. Giving a large yawn, Naruto popped open the soda. "Want some, Panda-chan?" The redhead took the can from him and took a drink.

Sipping his friends, he handed it back to the smiling fox. "Thank you." He nodded and drained the rest before tossing it into the garbage as they entered the classroom. The two took their seats at the back of the room nexto one another and waited patiently for class to start. A few times, his head bobbed, and Gaara had to jab him in the ribs. Sighing, he slunk down into his seat.

Feeling his phone bivrate in his pocket, he discretely pulled it into his hands. 'How are you feeling?' It was from his mom. Quickly, he texted that he was feeling much better, now that he'd rested a bit and taken some Ibuprofen and Tylenol before they had left. He slipped it back into his pocket until it buzzed again. Naruto read it quickly and replied. He zoned out and his eyes started drooping again. Rubbing them, he yawned widely. "Damn it! This is so retarded!"

He spoke low, and mainly to himself, but Gaara too, had heard it and cocked a hairless brow. Naruto laid his head on his desk. "This yawning is irritating me." The redhead gave a nod in understanding and turned back to his notes. "Uzumaki! Sit up in your seat!" Pouting, he did so. "Ne! So mean!" He stared at the teacher, Morino, Ibiki, and yawned again. Ibiki rolled his eyes and continued teaching. The blond glanced at the clock and groaned. There was still an hour and fifteen minutes left of class!

Letting his elbows hold his weight on the desk top, he placed his chin in his hands and tried to stay awake. When he couldn't stand it anymore, he raised his hand. "What is it, Uzumaki?" His ear twitched in annoyance. "Could I please get a drink?" Ibiki sighed and nodded. "Just take the hallpass and come right back!" He nodded and winced when he stook. "Thank you." Grabbing the piece of white plastic every teacher used as a hallpass, he shoved it in his vack pocket and went out the door.

Naruto made his way to the drinking fountains and pushed the button in. He grimaced at how bad it tasted, but drank his fill. Sighing, he stood and wiped his lips on the back of his hand. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he leaned against the wall and texted his brother. 'Mom said he's picking us up after school, okay?' He got a hasty 'Okay.' back and slipped his Pantech Duo back into his pocket. Pushing off from the wall, he went back to class and gave Ibiki the hallpass. He sat in his seat once more, and waited for class to end.

-/-/-

School finally got out at 2:30 p.m., and Naruto smiled. He'd been able to extend his invitation for tomorrow to Kakashi and Iruka and made sure to tell them the time. Now, he was waiting for Kyuubi in the car with Minato. "Ne, mom? Can we stop somewhere? I need a drink. Please?" The blond male smiled and pat his head. "Sure, Naru-chan. As soon as your brother gets his ass in the car." Naruto laughed and nodded. "Yay!"

Finally, Kyuubi made it to the car and slid into the backseat. "Geeze, Kyuu-chan! We only had to wait a million years!" He smiled. "Sorry 'bout that! My French teacher had to talk to me." Minato raised a brow. "About what?" He twiddled with his fingers. "Well, with Naru-chan tutoring me, I managed to get my grade from an F. . .to a B." Both blonds in the front smiled and laughed. "Good job, Kyuubi! I'm proud of you!" Kyuu smiled and held Naruto's hand by the seat. "Ne, awesomeness, Kyuu-chan! See what happens when you actually like the subject?" He smirked and squeezed his hand in thanks. Naruto giggled. "And now, to the store!"

Minato chuckled and drove away from the school. He pulled into a 7-11 and they all got out. The blond fox smiled as he pulled his lover towards the drinks and grabbed two 180 energy drinks and a liter of Dr. Pepper from the vault shelves. Kyuubi grabbed a liter of Code Red and pulled Naruto to the candy section. He grabbed a Snickers for himself and a Kit-Kat for his fox, and met their mother at the counter. "Are you sure you can handle two energy drinks, Naru-chan?" He nodded.

"Yep! I have a feeling I'm going to need them!" He shrugged and smiled at the tellar as he rang them up. "All right, then." Paying for his own fountain drink and his boys treats, they went back to the car and piled in. "Thanks mom!" Smiling, he nodded and drove home. Once they arrived, Minato parked and they all got out once again. Going inside, the boys set their stuff by the door and went into the kitchen. They threw their candy wrappers in the trash, and Naruto poured four Ibuprofen and two Tylenol into his palm.

Shoving all six pills into his mouth, he took a drink of his Dr. Pepper and swallowed them all. Screwing the cap back on, he stuck it in the fridge and leaned against the counter, drinking one of his 180's. Grabbing a Sharpie, he wrote his name on the other one and smiled. "Perfecto!" He giggled and put the Sharpie back. Yawning, he took another drink. "Yum!" Kyuubi chuckled and shook his head. He felt sorry for the other cooks. "Do you want me to make you something you can just heat up for dinner, mom? I can."

Minato shook his head. "Nah! We've got some leftovers in the fridge. I'm good." The blond nodded. "Okay then. I'll be right back!" They watched him run up the stairs and looked questioningly at each other.

-/-/-

Naruto rummaged through his closet and draws, trying to find what it was he was looking for. "Maa! Where are they?" Looking under his bed, he smiled and pulled out a box. "Aha! Got you!" Sitting back on his knees, he opened the box and revealed a box of 150 Crayola crayons and a stack of colouring books. Giggling to himself, he pulled out a farm animal book, and closed the box. Going back down the stairs, he grabbed his drink and sat at the kitchen table.

Flipping through the many pages, he decided to colour a horse in a field. Opening the crayons, he smiled. Naruto had always kept them nice and pointy and well taken care of. He pulld out a Sepia colour, and started colouring. The other two blonds chuckled at him and Minato went to go watch T.V. in the livingroom. Kyuubi took a drink of his Code Red and took a deep breath. He sat next to the blond at the table and laid his head on his arms, just watching him.

A few minutes before they had to leave fore work, Naruto had finished his picture. Carefully, he ripped it from the book and stuck it to the fridge. "Aww! I like it!" He kissed the picture and giggled. Gathering up his stuff, he finished his drink and kissed Kyuubi on the head. Putting his stuff awa, he took off his armwarmers and changed grom his boots and tee to his black vans and boy beater. "Are you ready, Naru-chan?" Smiling, he went back down the stairs. "Yep! Let's go!"

Minato drove them to the club, and they greeted Zabuza at the entrance. "Hey, Zabuza! Did you see that picture of Haku? Too cute, ne?" They laughed and he let them in. Kyuubi lead Naruto through the crowds to Jiraiya. "Yo, Ero-Sanin!" Jiraiya scowled at them. "Do you know how hard it is to replace you two on such short notice?!" Naruto laughed and grinned sheepishly. "Ya, sorry about that! We had an unexpected turn of events!" Unable to stay mad at them for long, he smiled and chortled. "I can see that! Now, why don't you get to work!"

Rolling their eyes, they smiled. "All right, Ero-Sanin!" They turned to leave, but Naruto turned back, for he had remembered something. "Oh yeah! Did someone ask you to schedule an appointment to taste my awesome skills?" Thke large man raised a borw. "No. Why?" He shrugged. "Last time we were here, a man said he wanted to taste my awesomness." Jiraiya shook his head. "Like I said brat, no one's scheduled anything with me besides bands. What did he look like?" Naruto gave a shudder.

"Creepy. I think he ws more reptillian than human. Long black hair, pasty skin, and slit gold eyes. . .I think he said his name was Oro - Oro - Oro - something. . ." Jiraiya's posture changed and he now sat rigid in his seat. "Orochimaru?" Naruto smiled and nodded. "That's it! What you said!" He nodded. "Yes, that is his name, but I would never allow him to schedule anything with you two. I want you to stay away from him, all right, Naruto?" The fox cocked his head to the side. Ero-Sanin never called him by his name unless he was really mad, or something bad was up.

He nodded. "Pinky promise!" They linked pinkies and Jiraiya relaxed a bit, knowing the fox would keep his word. He watched Kyuubi tug his hand and he waved them away. "Go make the costumers happy!" They laughed and disappeared through the crowd.

-/-/-

The two blonds changed into their uniforms and proceeded to their stations. Naruto put his 180 in the fridge and immediatly went into chef mode. "Okay people! I'm back and it's time to create awesomness and bring the regulars back! Now, what have the people ordered?" He began to read the orders and smiled. Chicken fettuccini; Steak special, three more different specials, a Chef Salad, and a double decker hamburger. "All right! Let's get started!"

-/-/-

Kyuubi smiled and laughed as he shook his hips to the familiar beats of the band and filler music. 'Mental note: Talk to Ero-Sanin about booking Nine Inch Nails!' "Hey bartender! Can I get a Coke and Rum, please?" He rolled his eyes. "Kiba, if you insist on drinking at least get a ledgible fake I.D.!" Kiba laughed. "All right! All right! Just get me a Red Bull, then!" Kyuubi nodded and flipped the drink from one hand to the other behind his back before setting it in front of his friend. "And that's why you're the favourite bartender!" He laughed.

"Yeah! Yeah! 'Cause I can do a few tricks and wiggle my hips!" Kiba nodded. "Hell ya!" Kyuubi smiled as he made another drink. "Just don't drool on my clean counter!" The brunette chuckled and took a drink. "You know, those hickies really stand out in this light!" He shrugged and slid the combo down the polished bar. "Sweet!" A bell donged and he held up a finger. "Hold that thought!" He grabbed all four plates and balanced them expertly on his arms and hands as he took them to their awaiting people.

Kyuubi danced his way back and picked up the remaining plates. He continured making drinks and shaking his hips to the beat. Kiba shook his head and finished his drink. "Neji, Lee, Gaara, and Haku should be here soon." He nodded. "Guys' night out?" The brunette smirked and gave him a thumbs up as he ordered a Dew. Kyuubi smiled when he heard Naruto's laughter from the kitchen. "This is going to be a loooong night!"

-/-/-

All six boys were laughing, well, Gaara was slightly smiling, as the twins finally finished their shift. Kyuubi and Naruto changed from their uniforms and clipped their name tags to the bottom of their shirts. When all their stuff was in the locker, they met back up with the others. "Let's go hang out at the park!" Enthusiastically, everyone followed Kiba to their destination, laughing and joking with one another.

Naruto giggled as he threw away his second 180 and ran to the swings. "Ne, someone push me!" Kiba gave him a playful growl. "You do have your own two legs, ya know!" He pouted. But - but, I can't give myself an underdog! That would be hard!" Neji chuckled and grabbled the chains. "Hold on, Naruto." The blond giggled again as the pupil-less boy pushed him higher.

Gaara sat at the end of the swirly slide, and Haku sat on the horse see-saw; Kiba across from him on the yellow horse. Kyuubi sat on the swing next to Naruto and started pushing himself. Neji's arms started getting tired and he sat on the large metal spider, across from Lee who was sitting Lotus style on the large metal merry-go-round. They hung out for a few more hours before they all went to the twins' house. When they went inside, Naruto and Kyuubi found that everyone's stuff was piled neatly in a corner and that Minato was asleep on the couch, a greasy pizza box sitting on the coffee table.

Naruto scowled and fisted his hips. "He blew off my fabulous cooking, for this greasy crap? How rude!" Kyuubi chuckled and shook the sleeping blond awake. Minato's blue eyes opened and he yawned. "Mom, if you stay sleeping on the couch, you're going to get a stiff neck and a kink in your back." He rubbed his eyes and sat up. "I know. . .Now that you're home, I'm going to bed." Standing, he popped his back and neck, and kissed their heads. "Don't stay up too late, all right? I'll wake you when I leave for work." They nodded and gave him a hug. "Okay. Sleep tight, mom."

He pat their heads and made his way up the stairs. "Goodnight boys!" Gaara, Lee, Neji, Kiba and Haku replied accordingly, and they waited for his door to close. As soon as the click was heard, Naruto punched Kiba's arm. "Ow! What the hell'd I do?!" The blond scowled again. "You have such a nasty mind! No one else snickers when Kyuu-chan says, "stiff neck", yet you do!" He grinned sheepishly and rubbed his arm. "I can't help it! That's how I am!"

Everyone rolled their eyes and took their stuff up to the blonds' room. "Well, Naru-chan and I can sleep in my bed. Y'all can figure it out for yourselves." Immediately, Gaara, Haku and Neji called the bed and Kiba groaned. "Man! I hate sleeping on the floor!" Gaara shrugged. "Should have been faster, idiot." The brunette grumbled as he unrolled his sleeping bag and threw his pillow against the night stand.

"Yosh! Do not worry, Kiba! All will be well!" He rolled his eyes at Lee and pulled his clothes from his bag. The other five followed suit, making their places on either the bed or floor and dressing in their jamies. Naruto gave a soft smile when Gaara pulled his raggedy teddy bear from his bag and looked at the grousing boy on the floor. "Where's Akamaru? Didn't you bring him?" The boy smiled. "I haven't got that far yet. He's in his travel kennel."

Reaching over, he unlocked said kennel and out came the brown and creme coloured dog. The blond smiled and pat the bed. Akamaru jumped up and started licking his face, making him laugh. "Hello to you too, Akamaru!" Kiba called the animal down and he immediately snuggled into his master's side. They all smiled and got comfortable in their beds. "Dang it! I told mom we needed a clap on/clap off light!" The boys laughed and Lee turned out the light. Naruto yawned out his thanks and snuggled further into Kyuubi's unclothed stomach. "Night, guys."

Everyone replied accordingly and all fell silent. Kyuubi could feel his lover's weight become heavier on him as he fell into a deeper sleep. Soon, both loud and light snoring could be heard around the room, and the blue eyed blond kne that just about everyone was asleep. Both Gaara and Neji were semi-awake and so was he. When he closed his eyes, he found himself standing before a large barred cage. "You feel it too then, Kyuubi-sama?"

The rather large fox behind the bars nodded. "Yes. I too, can feel something bad before us. . ." The fox shifted to his humanoid form and stood before the blond in all his glory. It never ceased to amaze the boy at how truly beautifyl he was in either form. The large nine tails that had swung majestically behind hime, were now swirly tattoo's upon his lucious hips and his long russet coloured hair hung shaggily to his ankles. His eyes remained their sharp cherry red colour and his ears were elfin like.

The bijuu's skin was pale, giving him an ethereal look and he stretched, his claws gently scratching his taut stomach. Kyuu sighed and leaned against one of the bars, stilling and then relaxing when Kyuubi wrapped his arms around him. "I don't want him hurt either, koi. We'll just have to keep an eye and ear open for anything." Kyuu nodded and placed his hands on the fox's forearms. They stayed like that until Kyuu felt a sharp pain in his tailbone. Kyuubi withdrew his arms and sat back. "Time for you to leave, koi." The blond nodded and waved as he began disappearing.

-/-/-

Kyuubi's blue eyes opened and his ears perked at the sound of whimpering. Looking down, he found that Naruto was tossing and turning next to him. His face was drawn in pain and his claws seemed to be tearing into the sheets. The blond tried to shake him awake, but it was to no evail. A small cry of pain escaped his lips and all three on the opposite bed sat up. Haku yawned. "What's wrong?" Kyuubi looked at them. "He's having a nightmare." Gaara cocked his head to the side, his question clear on his face.

He shook his head. "I tried. I can't wake him." They sighed and Kyuubi stroked his face and trembling body. "We'll just havt to wait it out." Another pained cry escaped his lips and he winced. The fox's nightmare finally ended around 4 a.m. and he awoke sobbing hysterically. He burried his face into Kyuubi's chest and dug his claws into his sides, drawing blood. Ignoring the pain, the elder blond cradled him to his body, running his fingers through his hair and rubbing his ears. "It was just a dream, Naru-chan. Calm down." The fox shook his head vigorously. "No. . .This will happen! It wasn't a dream! It wasn't!"

Kyuubi rocked him until he calmed down. As his tears slowed, his eyes closed and he was asleep once more. He sighed and held him tighter. Neji, Gaara and Haku sighed as well and laid back down to try and regain what little sleep they had left.

-/-/-

Minato quietly opened th door to his boys room and smiled. On Naruto's bed, Gaara was sleeping with his teddy, and Haku was cuddling Neji to him. On the floor, Akamaru was sleeping on Kiba's chest and Lee was snuggling his pillow. His gaze fell upon the twins, and he frowned. His youngest looked as though he'd been crying, and had dug his claws into his brother's flesh. Gently, he shook the fox awake. "Naru-chan, I'm leaving." His red-rimmed eyes opened, and he sniffed. "Mom?"

The blond nodded and Naruto carefully dislodged his claws from Kyuubi's flesh. Slowly, he slid out of bed and followed his mother to the hall. He quietly shut the door and embraced Minato tightly around the middle; tears spilling from his eyes once more. The older blond wrapped his arms around the trembling fox. "What's wrong, Naru-chan?" He shook his head, knowing that, if he spoke, it would only come out as a strangled sob. Minato sighed and kissed his temple. "Just calm down, all right Naru-chan?"

Loosening the tight grip around his middle, he kneeled and wiped his tears away. "Now, tell me what's wrong." The fox sniffed. "We're going to be taken to a dark place. . .I don't want to go!" Minato held his face in his hands. "We aren't going anywhere, Naruto." He held onto the wrist by his face and nodded. "Yes we are! I saw it! We're going to be taken away and seperated! They're going to keep us in seperate rooms and everything's dark! I don't want that to happen!" Minato forced Naruto to look at him. "I will never allow that to happen, Naruto. Not if I can help it. The three of us can never be seperated. Nothing can tear us apart." He sniffed and his mother's thumbs brushed away the liquid from his eyes.

"I won't let anything happen to you two, got it?" Naruto nodded and Minato embraced him. "Feel better, now?" He sniffed and drew his arm across his eyes, nuzzling into his chest and the blond smiled. "Good, I'm glad. Go back to bed and I'll see you when I get home, okay?" He sniffed again. "'Kay. I love you." He kissed his cheek and stood. "I love you too, Naru-chan." Minato gently pushed him back into his room and made sure he was next to Kyuubi once more before closing the door.

When he was in his car and pulling out of the driveway, he called Jiraiya. A groggy "Hello?" came from the other line. "Jiraiya, I need a favour. . ."

-/-/-

Not being able to fall back to sleep, Naruto sighed and rolled out of bed, careful of Lee, who was under his feet. Quietly, he slipped from the room and went downstairs. Sighing, he st:arted cleaning the house before more people came. Going into the kitchen, he began pulling out ingredients for making pancakes/waffles and set to work. Around 8:30 a.m., more people started showing up. Temari was the first and she started helping him with breakfast.

Shikamaru was, surprisingly, the second and he sprawled out on the couch in the livingroom. Then, Choji, Shino, and Hinata. The boys from upstaris finally came down, and soon, everyone was gathered among the house. A loud knock on the door sounded, and Naruto smiled when he pulled it open. "Iruka-sensei! Kakashi-sense! You made it! And just in time for breakfast, too!" He let them enter and they greeted him. "Hello, Naruto! Thank you for inviting us."

He nodded and lead them to the kitchen. "Look who showed up, guys!" All talking ceased and Iruka laughed. "Don't worry everyone! We're here as friends, not as teachers!" The blond fox chuckled and betgan serving breakfast. "Sit down, guys! I've got regular, chocolate chip, and blueberry pancakes, hashbrowns, eggs: scrambled, sunny side up, and over easy/over hard, and all kinds of muffins!" The two teachers stared in awe at the feast before them and sat.

"The bacon and sausage is cooking. I also have water, milk, and orange juice. Which do you prefer?" He went around the table pouring drinks and setting condiments down. When he was done, he took his seat next to his brother. "And. . .EAT!" Their friends laughed and started digging in; the light chatter and clanking of silverware comforting to the small fox. A loud knock and ring of the doorbell made the blond raise a brow. "I'll get it."

Standing, he went to the front door and opened it; smiling when he saw who it was. "I didn't know you two were coming!" He ushered them inside and closed the door. "Ne, Kyuu-chan! Baa-chan and Ero-Sanin are here!" Both Jiraiya and Tsunade's eyes twitched at the nicknames from the fox, and shouted, "Stop calling me that!", at the same time. The blond chuckled and sat them at the table.

"Guys, this is our boss, Jiraiya, and our long time family friend, Tsunade!" They greeted everyone and sat in the twins' seats. On their way to the counter, Naruto whacked Kakashi's head. "No reading Icha Icha at the table!" Iruka chuckled and Jiraiya smiled. "Which book are you reading?" The fox chucked a wooden spoon at the man. "No! No hentai talk at the table!" They pointedly ignored him and Kakashi grinned. "Icha Icha Tactics." The large man nodded. "Ah yes! Not one of my better ones, but the new one will be, by far, my greatest masterpiece!"

The silver haired man's eye nearly bugged out of his socket. "You are the author of this wonderful book?!" Jiraiya nodded. "The one and only!" Kakashi's eye sparkled. "You are my biggest idol!" Naruto groaned. "Baa-san! Do something! Please!" The blond woman bopped the man on the head. "Knock it off, Jiraiya! No one wants to hear about it at the table." He chuckled and rubbed his head. "All right, Tsunade-Hime." The fox sighed and continued eating. "Thank you!" The people laughed at the blond, whose tail was wagging in happiness and internally sighed.

'It's worse than I thought. . .he's hiding everything. Even from Kyuu-chan! Must be really bad. . .from what Jiraiya told me over the phone, it seems real now more than ever!' The busty blond sighed again and gave a small nod to the white haired man beside her, who'd been watching her from the corner of his eye. Heaving a real sigh, she pulled out her wallet and took out two 50 dollar bills. "Here. You won." He smiled widely and accepted the money from her. Temari cocked her head to the side. "I don't get it."

Jiraiya laughed as he shoved the bills into his own wallet. "Tsunade-Hime has a weakness for gambling. We made a bet, and I won. Naturally, because she isn't very lucky." The sandy blond teen's brows drew down in confusion. "So, what did you-." She caught sight of the two blushing boys at the counter, and realization dawned on her. "Oh! I know!" She started laughing and so did Neji and Haku. Gaara, Shino, and Shikamaru's lips quirked into tiny smiles. Wiping the tears from their eyes, they finished their breakfast and started helping the still lightly blushing fox clean up.

Now that everything was washed and put away, everyone sat in the livingroom. Naruto smiled. "No one look, okay? You have to guess what I'm putting in!" They grumbled, but covered their eyes with their hands. Quietly, he slipped the disk into the player, and put the case back in the exact spot it had been in before. "Okay! You can look now!" He sat back in his spot before Kyuubi, and smirked. "You all have to guess before I start it!" THey looked at their extensive and alphabetized DVD collection and started. Haku was the first to guess. "Is it, 'Nightmare Before Christmas'?"

He shook his head. "Nope! I'll give you a clue, though. It's one of my most favouritest movies of all time! No helping, Kyuu-chan!" The elder blond chuckled and pat his head. "All right, Naru-chan. I won't." He smiled and allowed them to continue guessing. "Shrek?" "Alice in Wonderland?" "XXX?" "Sword in the Stone?" "Mortal Kombat?" "Final Fantasy VII?" "The Simpson's Movie?" He giggled and shook his head. "Those are all really good guesses, but none of them are right! What do you think, Panda-chan? Everyone but you has guessed." All eyes turned to the redhead, who shrugged. "I'd have to say it's 'Finding Nemo'."

The blond fox gasped and mock glared at him, a smile still on his lips. "Ne, Panda-chan! How'd you guess?" A tiny smirk formed on his lips. "You said it was one of your most favourite movies. Naturally, this one's at the top of your list. And the most obvious." Naruto sighed and nodded. "True. Well, let's get it started!" Pushing play on the remote, the movie began and everyone got comfortable in their seats. The blond mouthed every part of the movie and leaned into his brother's touch. When it was over, Naruto stood and stretched.

"Someone pick another movie while I make lunch. Leave the horror movies for tonight though, okay?" Grinning, he went back into the kitchen, busying himself with cooking. Kyuubi could tell that the dream, or rather, premonition, he'd had earlier was wearing him down. Tsunade stood and smiled. Ruffling his hair, she went to keep the blond in the kitchen, company. Temari sighed. "Who's going to pick the next one?"

Haku siled and went to the collection. He pulled 'Gravitation' from its place and showed it to them. "How about this?" Many of them laughed. "That one actually belongs to my mom!" He chuckled and put it back. "Hmmm. . .What about. . .this?" Temari clutched at her sides. "Haku! Quit picking Yaoi!" He looked at the cover and turned red. "Ah! I didn't mean to pick this one!" The DVD he happened to be holding, was called 'Joujin Romantica'. He put it back and sat down. "Someone else pick!" Kyuu stood and grabbed 'Corpse Bride'. Exchanging disks, he pushed play and sat back down.

-/-/-

Naruto hummed to himself as he pulled meat from the freezer and other things from the pantry, lazy suzan and fridge. Cutting open the meat, he washed it and placed it on the large white cutting board he'd sat on the counter. Pulling the glass measuring cup towards him, he poured sweet barbecue sauce 3/4ths into it. Opening the sliding glass door leading to the back yard, he started the grill and came back in. Using the four-slotted toaster, he started toasting the buns and pulling out plates from the dishwasher.

Tsunade sighed. "All right, brat! Spill it!" Naruto looked up at her. "I was qondering when you two were going to tell me that my mom called in a favour." He sighed and started brushing sauce onto the meat. "I'm going to assume he told you about what I saw?" She nodded. "Yes. He told us that you said you saw the three of you put in seperate rooms and kept in darkness, but that ws pretty much it. I figure there's more to it, though." He nodded. "Yes. I didn't want to scare him too much. I saw us being tortured. . .badly. . ." Tsunade followed him back out to the grill, squinting at the brightness of the afternoon sun.

"Could you see who they were?" He shook his head. "No. Each face was black and really blurry. If they spoke, I have no idea. The only thing I could hear was out screaming. . ." Naruto wiped furiously at his eyes, and his ears flattened to his head. "That hurt me more than anything they could ever do to me!" Swiftly, Tsunade caught the tongs and cutting board before they could tumble from his hands, and set it on the silver tray hooked to the grill. She pulled him to her chest and he sobbed into her front. "Shh. . .it's all right, Naruto. We won't let them take you away. Can you remember anything else that could help us?" He sniffed and nodded. "I could smell certain things. Mold, metal, blood, fire and snakes permiated the place, but the one who's with me all the time, smells of cherries and cedar wood."

Pulling away from her, he wiped his eyes again and started cooking the meat. Putting the lid down, he took the cutting board back inside and started toasting more buns after he washed his hands and doused his face with cold water. "Hey chibi! Need any help?" Smiling, he turned to Temari. "Sure, Temari-chan! Can you please get that head of lettuce and the dressings out?" She nodded and did as he asked. Naruto cleaned off the cutting board and started chopping up the lettuce after washing it.

Lunch was ready and everyone was eating the amazing BBQ rib sandwiches the blond had made. "Dude! We should totally play 'Guitar Hero' and 'Rock Band'!" Laughing, they all agreed and when lunch was over, they set up the latter game. "Ne, only 45 minutes before mom gets home!" Naruto started laughing. "Did you know, Kakashi-sensei's never met mom before?" Jiraiya chuckled. "You're in for a shock then, Kakashi." The others agreed and Naruto pat his shoulder. "Just don't call our mom a girl, and I think you'll be fine." After playing Janken to see who'd play what, it was decided that Gaara would play bass with Neji on the other guitar, Kyuubi on drums, and Temari singing.

They chose a song and started. They played until everyone had had a turn, and the back door opened. "Mom's home!" The two blonds carefully set their instruments down before running to glomp said person. "Hi mom!" Minato laughed and braced himself. The three fell to the floor, still laughing. "Ne, mom! We have a friend whose never met you before!" He raised a brow. "Oh yeah?" They eagerly nodded. "Ya! It's Kakashi-sensei! You know, our Lit. teacher?"

He nodded and they helped him stand. "Yeah, we told him not to call you a girl." The older blond made to playfully hit the fox, but it was dodged and he ran ahead. "This means we get to embarass you! Ladies and gentlemen, our ever stunning and very beautiful mother, who is still single, though we're not quite sure why, has finally come home from work! Let's all give a big round of applause to. . .our mom!" Everyone laughed, clapped and whistled as Kyuubi pushed him into the livingroom. Minato rolled his eyes, but smiled and bowed.

"Thank you! Thank you! I always love being the ass end of my children's jokes!" They giggled again and he shook Kakashi's hand. "Hi! I'm Minato. Nice to meet you." The scarecrow nodded. "Likewise. I'm Kakashi." They smiled at one another and let their hands go. "Nice to see you here too, Iruka-san." The brunette smiled. "Thank Naruto. He invited us." Minato smiled again and greeted everyone. The fox started giggling once more. "Dude! I think Haku wants to keif your Yaoi DVD's, mom! I heard it's all he picked!"

Said effeminate boy blushed and the older blond chuckled. "He's just giving you a hard time, Haku-chan! You're more than welcome to borrow them!" His blush deepened and he hid his face in his hands. Temari grabbed her sides. "Ah! Why do you guys always make me laugh so hard I have to pee?!" She ran up the stairs to use the bathroom in the twins' room. "WE CAN HEAR YOU!!!" The fox snickered. "SHUT UP!!!" Catching his breath, he looked up at his mother. "I have an idear! Quick! Before she comes back down! She's it! Hide n' Seek!"

Unable to resist his cuteness, they all agreed. "TEMARI-CHAN! YOU'RE IT!" Swiftly, they all found places to hide. Huffing, she came out of the bathroom, rubbing hand sanitizer into her skin. "THAT'S NOT FAIR, Y'KNOW!" Going down the stairs, she lifted the blanket from Shikamaru, who had been laying on the couch. "It was too troublesome to find a spot." Rolling her eyes, Temari smiled and continued looking. She had pulled Kakashi and Iruka from the coat closet, Choji from the bushes out front, Jiraiya from a tree out back and Lee from under the guest room bed.

Hearing a sneeze, she pulled Kiba and Akamaru from under the chair by the door, Tsunade from the downstairs closet, and Minato from his own closet. "Have you found the boys, yet?" She sighed and shook her head. He chuckled and winked at her. "Better hurry then!" Temari burred her lips. Not only did she have to find the twins, but also her little brother, Shino, Hinata, Neji, and Haku. Smiling, she found Hinata under Kyuubi's bed, Neji in their closet, Haku in one of the basement rooms, and Shino under the deck.

Three left to find and they were the best hiders of all. The one's that had been found stared at her amazingly as she paced the livingroom. "Did you check every room, Temari-chan?" She thought a minute. "I think so. . .I've checked all the bedrooms, bathrooms, everywhere outside, both front and back, um the kitchen, the basement, closets. . .where else?" Minato laughed. "You still missed a room." She raised a brow. "I did?" He nodded. "Your clothes are dirty." Temari fisted her hips. "They aren't that dirty!" He laughed again and sat Lotus style on the chair he was in. "No, no, Temari-chan. You misunderstood me. Your clothes are dirty."

She thought on his words before she smiled and ran to the washroom. Lifting the lid to the washer, she frowned. No one there. Pulling open the dryer, she frowned again. No one there, either! Looking around, she spotted a wicker laundry basket and grinned. Creeping over to it, she lifted the lid and peered inside. "Ah-ha -AHH! Christ, Gaara! You scared the shit out of me!" The redhead had been sitting at the bottom of the hamper and his umblinking eyes were staring up at her.

The sandy blond helped him out and they went back to the livingroom. "Okay. Just the two chibi left! Where are they?" Minato smirked. "Another clue, then?" She gave him the puppy eyes. "Please!" He rolled his eyes. "All right. It's in the room you eat in. Sometime it leaks, and I keep the cleaner there." She looked at him. "That's it?" He nodded. "That's it." Temari smacked her head and ran to the kitchen. "You're under the sink!" She pulled open the cabinets and revealed a laughing Kyuubi. "Good job! Now find Naru-chan!"

He slid out from the cabinet and popped his joints before joining everyone in the den. He high-fived Gaara and sat before Minato, whostarted combing his fingers through his hair. "Any clues for the chibi?" The blond male shrugged. "Actually, I have no ideas for this one." She looked at Kyuu, who smiled and zipped his lips. A loud bang made them all jump and look up. "Ow! Goddamn it!" They laughed. "I didn't know you guys have an attic!" He smiled. "Ah! Now that I can give you a clue for!" He cleared his throat."Two doors and one way to get to both. Find the 'Stairway to Heaven', pull the string and up you go. Watch out, though. Wood hurts."

Kyuubi laughed. "Does that mean we're going to call it 'Stairway to Heaven' now instead of 'Evil room that holds all the junk we never use'?" Minato chuckled and rolled his eyes. "No, we're still calling it that!" Temari came down the staris carrying Naruto piggy-back. "Yay! Temari-chan finally found me!" She rolled her eyes and dropped him on the couch next to Gaara, who sneezed because his tail tickled his nose. "Maa! Because Temari-nee took all day to find us, let's have dinner and start the horrorfest!"

Everyone cheered and he held up his hands. "Wait! What is for dinner?" Minato raised a brow. "Naru-chan, I think if you cook anymore, or fridge will have no room left!" He smiled. "So we all agree, Chinese takeout is the way to go?" The people cheered again. "All right! Everyone grab your shoes and coats! We're walkin' to the New China Buffet! That is of course, you old farts want to drive?"" Naruto shielded himself as three pillows hit him. He leapt over the couch and giggled. "I meant that in the best possible way!" Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Sure you did, brat!"

Putting their shoes and coats on, Minato locked up the house after the twins changed into black skinny jeans and boy beaters. "You know, if the chibi wasn't so adorkable, with his ears and tail, we woldn't be able to tell who's who right now." Naruto smiled. "Except for mom! He always guesses right! Ne, Kyuu-chan, did you know that he knows about our tat's?" The other blond raised a pierced brow. "No, I didn't. How'd you figure that one out?" Minato laughed. "I'm just that good!"

They chuckled and stopped at a crosswalk. When it was all right for them to go, they crossed the street and continued on. The waitress stared at them in awe and had them seated. "All 15 of us are together." She nodded and gave them all menus. Once they had all decided, she took their orders and menus, and left. Within minutes, their food arrived and they began eating. "IT's okay. Not as good as Naru-chan's cooking, but it'll do!" They laughed and their chatter began anew. Naruto's ears flickered at the sound of the tinkling bell and he froze, mid-bite, at the scent of cherries. He sniffed again, and looked ahead of him. Three females were hanging from Uchiha, Sasuke and he couldn't sift through their smells, for they were all mingled together.

Shaking his head, he continued eating his sweet and sour pork. When everyone had finished, they left a tip and paid for their meals. "Oh my god! It's a claw machine!" Naruto was drawn to it like a magnet and he looked at the prizes. "Aww! Look at that Carebear! It's so cute!" Minato pulled the fox away from the evil, money-sucking box by the back of his shirt to the outside. "But, but, it needs me!" He rolled his eyes. "I am not supporting your claw machine addiction! I swear! If I ever find one, I'm senting you to a C.M.A.!" The 13 others looked at him weirdly. "Claw Machine Anonymous." "Oh!" They laughed and made their way back home.

Minato unlocked the door and let everyone inside. "Horrorfest!" Immediately, the blond fox went to the DVD's, and began pulling out the scary ones. Kakashi chuckled and Iruka yawned. "Actually, I think it's time we head home." They bid everyone goodbye, and Naruto smiled. "Don't stay up too late, now! Wouldn't want Iruka-sensei too tired for tomorrow's round!" Said brunette blushed. "How did-." He tapped his nose. "The nose knows! See you Monday!" Kakashi dragged the still blushing man out of the house and closed the door behind them. "Now then, shall we be attacked by monster's, or the psyche, first?" The sound of 'Monsters' hit his ears first and he smiled. "'IT' it is, then!" Laughing, he slipped the disc in and snuggled against Kyuubi.

Tsunade flipped off the lights and the movie started. When it was over, he changed to 'The Grudge', and laid back again. After that, it was 'Soulkeeper', and then 'Fear of the Dark'. Naruto had fallen asleep 3/4 of the way into it, along with Hinata, Jiraiya, Shikamar, Haku, and Choji. Everyone else remained awake. They had to stiffle their laughter though, when, "These noddles taste funny!", fell from the fox's lips as he slept. Kyuubi shook his head and smiled, running his fingers through his hair. Minato picked him up and took him to bed, the other blond following behind them aftr bidding everyone goodnight.

Their mother laid his youngest upon his eldest's bed and kissed his temple. Smiling, he embraced Kyuubi. "Try and get some sleep tonight, Kyuu-chan. How's your sides?" He smiled. "Healed. I will. That goes for you too, mom." He nodded and kissed his forehead. "I'll try. See you in the morning." Minato closed the door softly, and Kyuubi sighed. He stripped down to his boxers and pulled on a pair of clean bottoms before doing the same to Naruto. Throwing their clothes in a corner, he crawled over the sleeping boy and laid next to him. Suddenly feeling drained, he pulled the blond closer to him, and allowed his eyes to close, sinking into blissful unconsciousness.

-/-/-

Dominick-Chan: Once again, I am so sorry for my lateness! Most of it is due to the holiday, school, and laziness. Okay, laziness is a HUGE part of it, but it's here now, and y'all are happy to see it, no? I hope so! I also hope that I can have Ch. 7 up faster than this one. Maybe it won't take a whole month, or whatever to do so. Once again, I apologize!

HAPPY CHRISTMAS! :)

Y'know what? If ninja were meant to walk, we'd have gotten there half as fast as flying through the trees and wouldn't be able to dodge as many shuriken and kunai as we can! So ha!

Thanks again! XD


	7. Chapter 7

Dominick-Chan: Hey y'all! Sorry it took me so long! School's kinda been a drag, but I won't bitch about it anymore! XD

Naru-Chan: *gasp* Did you actually manage to upload 7?!

Dominick-Chan: Shush!

Naru-Chan: ZOMG! FINALLY!

Dominick-Chan: *sobs* You're so mean!

Naru-Chan: . . .yes. . .

Dominick-Chan: Oh well. Please enjoy this chapter! I've been working to finish it for four hours straight!

Twins: Enjoy!

Dominick-chan: **Please be aware that this is yaoi. This chapter also contains scenes of violence and rape. Avert thine eyes should they be hurt reading the worst. Ye have been warned.**

All: ENOUGH RAMBLING! ONWARD!

**CHAPTER VII:**

Blue eyes opened to find themselves standing before a large cage. Fox ears quirked in curiosity, and his clawed fingers touched the bars. "Odd that it is you, and not your brother, love. Strange turn of events indeed." The small blond fox jumped at the sound of the smooth deep voice before him in surprise. The large nine tails chuckled and pushed his nose to the bars. "I had forgotten that you have only seen me through Kyuu-chan. Forgive me." He shifted forms and became that of a human. Naruto's eyes widened at the beautiful and amazing male before him in awe; a quiet "Whoa!" passing his lips and he blushed.

Kyuubi laughed again and caressed his whiskered cheek with the back of his knuckles. "I wonder. . .try crossing the bars." Without a second thought, he walked through the opening and stood before the demon of 6'6". He smirked and ran his fingers through the blond locks. Naruto's eyes closed in bliss as the claws lightly scratched his scalp and was purring in happiness. Somehow, the two found themselves on the floor of the cell, Kyuubi leaning against the wall and the blond laying on his lap. They sat that way for quite some time, content in their shared silence.

Naruto was almost completely asleep until a ferocious growl tore from the beautiful demon's throat. He sat up and leaned back, sitting on his knees and staring into the snarling face before him. "What is it, Kyuubi-sama?" He gasped and winced in pain as the enraged man pinned him to the ground. Hoping that his hip wouldn't dislocate again, the blonds ears went back and he relaxed under his heavy grip; a soft whimper sounding in his throat. This seemed to calm the demon and both his growling and snarling lessened. His eyes faded from black back to their maddening cherry colour and he looked below him, finding the blond giving him submission.

His face became saddened and he licked the whiskered cheek in silent apology. Pulling away, Kyuubi sat back against the wall once more. Naruto got to all fours, ears still back, and shook off. Blinking, he crawled low to the other male, tail between his legs, and pushed his head into the larger of the two's taut chest, sitting in his lap once again. He forgave him and asked him what was wrong. The bijuu sighed and wrapped his arms around the boy. "They're getting closer. . ." Naruto didn't have to ask who they were. It was the same people he'd captured in his premonition.

He nodded and leaned heavily against the male, their breathing soon falling into sync. The blonds tail swished and he sighed. Wrapping his arms around Kyuubi's neck, he listened to the stong, irregular beating of his heart. A lazy smile covered his lips and the rhythmic ba-da-bumping beneath his ear and was comforted by the sound; his eyes closing. Naruto could feel the males soft lips caress his temple and his nose bury into his silky golden hair as he fell into a light sleep.

What seemed like a few seconds, he awoke to a hot mouth sucking on his neck and he moaned. Kyuubi smirked and pulled away. "Time for you to leave, Ruru-chan." The boy pouted and his ears drooped. The fox chuckled and captured his lips. His fangs gently teased the bottom lip and their tongues played a minute longer. They broke away from lack of oxygen and the blond nuzzled into the hollow of his throat. "Love you, Kyuubi-sama." Smiling, he lightly ran his claws over his flesh. "As I do you, Ruru-chan." Letting him go, he watched as their fox disappeared from his lap and heaved a sigh.

Allowing himself to relax fully, he let his form slip away, and became that of a fox once again. Shaking out his glorious fur, he got comfortable and fell into slumber.

* * *

Yawning, Naruto gave a cat-like stretch on the empty bed and sat back on his knees. Looking around their room, he found that only Gaara, Neji, Kiba and himself were the only ones in the room. Shaking off his body, he leaped soundlessly to the floor and went to the bathroom. Rubbing at his eyes after flushing and washing his hands, he groaned at his reflection. His hair was tangled and dark rings played under his bloodshot eyes. Many of his dark love bites were faded and the angry red claw marks were beginning to leave his body.

His skin was pale and his everything was shaking with exhaustion. He hoped he wouldn't be as grumpy as he thought he would be and sighed. "Screw it! I'm staying in bed today!" True to his word, he left the bathroom and crawled back into bed. Leaving the covers off, for it was too hot for them, Naruto curled up into a ball and fell back to sleep.

* * *

The pale, pupil-less eyes of Neji opened and he yawned. Sitting up slowly, he stretched and gave a quiet groan. Looking behind him, he found Gaara still asleep, clutching his teddy tightly and found that Kiba and Akamaru were sleeping catywhompusly on the floor. What startled him, was that Naruto, who was usually the first to wake, was still sleeping. Blinking tiredly, he rubbed his eyes and climbed out of bed, carefully stepping over Kiba's limbs, and making his way to the bathroom. Once done in there, he quietly slipped downstairs, finding that everyone but the three upstairs and Shikamaru were the only ones yet to wake.

Soon, everyone but Naruto was up and this caused them to worry. Minato smiled. "It's all right. He's had a hard week. Let's just let him rest." They nodded and continued eating breakfast. Around 2-2:30 that afternoon, the fox came down the stairs, yawning and rubbing his eyes. "Good morning merry sunshine! Sleep well?" He grumbled and curled into a ball on the couch between Kyuubi and Minato, his head resting on his brother's legs. The older blonds chuckled and he drug a hand through his hair. Naruto sighed. "Did everyone leave, then?" Minato nodded. "Yes. A few hours ago. They all said to tell you goodbye and thanks for the invite, the food was amazing."

He smirked. "Told them I was awesome! Did Ero-Sannin and baa-chan leave too?" Again, he nodded. "Yep. Both had work to do." The blond fox yawned cutely again. "Oh." Stretching, he laid his legs over his mother's lap and crossed his arms over his chest after his elbows popped. "Ah! That's better!" The oldest blond chuckled. "Should we watch a movie?" Naruto smiled. "Ne, can we watch, 'Loveless', or 'Gakuean High', or 'Angel's Feather', or 'Sukisyo'? Oh! Oh! Yeah! 'Sukisyo'!" Minato shook his head in amusement. "I suppose. What do you think, Kyuu-chan?" The boy smiled and shrugged. "Doesn't matter." The blond grinned and lifted the fox's feet from his legs.

Standing, he let them fall to the couch and went to put the movie in. As he was turned, Naruto started to giggle, but when he looked back at them, they were sitting as he'd left them. Shaking his head, he slipped the movie in and sat back upon the couch, the fox's feet upon him once more. Grabbing the remote, he pushed play, and they all settled into their seats. When the movie was over, he exchanged 'Sukisyo' for 'Mortal Kombat', and they relaxed again. After fifteen minutes of it, Naruto got up, went to the bathroom and grabbed a piece of string cheese.

He plopped back down on the couch exactly how he'd been sitting before and fed bits of the stringy cheese stick to Kyuubi. The blond twin smiled and accepted the string of Mozzarella dangling from his lover's claws. Before Naruto could take his fingers away, the devious one sucked them into his mouth and ran his tongue over them. He smiled and bit his lip to keep from giggling. The dual coloured orbs smiled down at him and let the two dactyls go, the right eye winking at him, then fading back to blue. They turned their attention back to the movie and finished the rest of the salty dairy treat.

When the movie was almost over, Minato turned to them. "What do you boys want for dinner?" Kyuubi shrugged and they looked at Naruto, who gave a sheepish grin. "Yeah, I'm actually not that hungry." Minato chuckled and poked his tummy. "Probably because you slept all day!" He giggled. "Ya. . .Proly!" They laughed and he looked to his eldest. "So, leftovers of Naru-chan's "awesomeness", as he calls it?" The fox blew a light raspberry. "Heck yes you want to!" Kyuubi snickered and nodded, tweaking the boy's ear. "All right! Just fix it when you're hungry, then. I'll eat in my room, seeing as how Kiba's snoring kept me up all night!"

The twins laughed and he went into the kitchen to fix a plate. Naruto looked up at his brother. "Ne, Kyuu-chan, how 'bout another movie?" Smiling, he nodded and the fox sat up so he could stand. The microwave beeped and Minato came back into the living room with a plate full of food and a Dew in his hands. "Don't stay up too late, you two. You still have school tomorrow." They nodded. "We wont. Night mom." He smiled. "Good. Night boys, sweet dreams." Taking his food with him, the blond went upstairs to his room. "So, Naru-chan, what do you want to watch?"

He giggled. "Besides you? It's your turn to pick." Nodding, he turned to the collection, knowing full well that his ass was being checked out. Smirking, he shook his hips as he browsed through the DVDs, finally settling on Toy Story, knowing it would make Naruto happy. They cuddled with each other on the couch, occasionally nipping on one anothers flesh and sharing kisses. Naruto gave a content sigh as he lay next to his lover. Closing his eyes, he snuggled more into Kyuubi's bare chest. "Are you ready for bed, Naru-chan?" Yawning, he nodded and they stood from the couch. Turning the movie off, they locked the doors and went up to their room.

The fox yawned again and removed his shirt. Before he could slip into bed, he felt his brother grasp his arm. "What are these?" His brows drew down in confusion. "What?" Kyuubi pulled him gently to the bathroom and stood him before the mirror. His eyes widened when he realized what he was talking about. Two large and black hand-like bruises blemished his upper arms. "Oh! You're talking about these! Um. . .ya, somehow, I got into your head last night." Kyuubi raised a pierced brow. "Really? How so?" They went back to their room and were sitting on the bed. He shrugged. "I don't really know. . .I opened my eyes, and I was standing in front of a huge cage. Speaking of which, you never told me Kiki-chan was so smexy!"

Kyuubi paled. "Yo-you met him?" He nodded and his ears went back. "Does-does that upset you?" Sighing, he smiled and pat the fox on the head. "No. It was inevitable. You were going to meet him one day, anyway." Naruto's tail wagged and his expression brightened. "Back to my story! While I was laying in his lap, he started growling, and when I asked him was was wrong, he kinda pushed me to the floor. . .That's what these are from." He gestured to the bruises on his arms. "I blame mom for my easy bruising! Anyway, he realized what was going on and apologized. It's because they're very close. We can all feel it. Don't be mad at him! Please?"

The blond sighed and nodded. "All right. . ." It stayed silent for a moment, until the eldest blond began to chuckle. "Kiki-chan?" Naruto nodded. "Yupps! Payback for calling me Ruru-chan!" His eyes became dual once more and he chuckled. "But you like it when I call you that, ne, Ruru-chan?" The fox smirked. "Only cause you like it when I call you Kiki-chan!" The three of them laughed quietly together; the blurred voices coming together hauntingly, yet beautifully as one in the blonds body. When Naruto yawned slightly for the millionth time, they deemed it bedtime and each kissed him goodnight.

Kyuubi's eye turned from red to violet to blue as they settled together under the covers. Cuddling and holding one another close, they fell asleep once more.

* * *

Three black figures stared at the dark house they were standing before with amusement in their eyes. "This is it, right?" The voice was feminine and she was met with an angry snort to her right. "Of course it is! I'm not stupid, y'know!" She rolled her eyes. "Could've fooled me!" Before he could retort, the thrid voice hissed at them. "Shut up! Both of you! Let's just get the job done so I can go to bed!" Growling, the two nodded and they stared and the house once more. "We're going for all three of them, right?" The two males nodded and they expertly got inside.

Stealthily, they made their way up the stairs and stood in the hallway. The second male pointed his two fingers at thw twins' room and they nodded. Silently, they spilt up and closed the doors. A few minutes later, they regrouped back in the hall, each carrying a person. Quickly, they left the house and piled into a dark coloured car. They boy sitting in the back hissed and clutched at his bleeding forearm. "Damn it!" The two up front chuckled and he glared at them. "Shut the hell up! Let's get back!" The male driving nodded and floored it, insuring a speedy return.

* * *

Bleary aqua blue eyes opened and tried to blink away the fuzziness in his vision. Groaning, Minato sat up and held his head in his hands. "That's it! No more weird food before bed!" Rubbing his eyes, he looked around the room. Crimson coloured walls and cherry wood furniture stared back at him and he froze. His eyes were wide and he bit his lip, hard, hoping this was some type of dream, and becoming frightened when he felt the pain. Minato trembled and curled into himself, muttering "Not again! Please, not again!", into his bare flesh.

He stilled when the bed dipped in as someone crawled on it and touched his back, making him shudder. They sat behind him and pulled him to their bare chest, their hands running through his hair and their lips kissing his exposed flesh. "Why are you doing this to me?" The blonds voice was but a whisper and the lips to his neck paused. The male behind him spoke into his skin. "Because, I can't seem to get enough of you!" His nails caressed the blonds side and dug into his hip, causing him to gasp.

The lips smirked and began sucking and nipping on the flesh begore him. "Almost eighteen years without sex. . .How do you do it?" Minato tried to squash his moan with a growl. "I don't think about it much!" The male chuckled. "You have to admit, you miss this." He groaned again. "What could there be to possibly miss?" He smirked. "The feeling. Being held by me, touched by me. The list is endless on what you could miss." Minato closed his eyes. "Could being the word there! Like, I could miss all that, and I could miss you, but I don't." He bit his lip to hold in his moan as his clavicle was bitten and his head fell forward, his breathing irregular.

The man's hot breath caressed his skin as he laughed darkly and drug his nails, tantalizingly, down his flesh. "Your fire intoxicates me all the more. All these years, I've wondered, 'How is it, this man captivates me? What is it about his charm and wit that has me craving more?'" His lips moved to the blonds earlobe and nibbled on it, his long tongue caressing the shell. "Is is his looks? His voice? The way he walks? No. None of that was it. And then, I thought, I mean really thought about it, and realized that it was everything!"

He pulled on the blonds hair, making him cry out in pain. "Everything and nothing about you drew me in! Ah, it was beautiful! Thinking on all the things I could, and would, do to you if I ever had you in my grasp again! O the blood and tears you would shed. . .and the moans!" He pulled harder on his golden locks, fully exposing his neck and veins running underneath his flesh. He licked his lips and bit into the man below him, who cried out in ecstasy. Minato could feel the soft lips flutter and brush against him as he spoke once again. "This is good! Very good!"

The pale, raven haired man spoke to himself as the blond struggled to get away. Giving a vicious smirk, he pushed him into the mattress as he straddled his waist, holding his hands firmly above his head. "Ne, Mina-chan, don't you want to play with me?" Minato growled and glared into the mesmerizing golden eyes above him. "Do Not call me that!" The raven smirked again and began nipping at the flesh before him. "Just admit you don't want me to stop!" He growled agian and tried to buck him off. He froze when a loud, pain-filled scream, reached his ears. "K-Kyuubi. . ." The man a top him chuckled. "Seems like the fun has started!"

Minato snarled. "You brought them, too?! Damn it!" He nodded. "Oh yes. Poor Sasuke-kun came to me, sniveling that Naru-chan did not yield to him as his Dominant and wished for something to be done about it. Thus, my plan to get you became active and I told him that, 'As long as you bring me Mina-chan to me, you can have him.' He was quite pleased, to say the least." The blond became enraged and tried to snap at him. "Trust a snake to forsake his own children to an egotistical child! You're so stupid, Orochimaru!"

The snake's eyes glazed with lust and he hissed. "You were always so much better when you let your inner demon take over!" Minato's eyes became blackened and a cherry red slit took over the pupil. Scarlett cilia spread from the slit and dark black whisker marks became prominent upon his cheeks. Crimson colour tipped and streaked the blond hair and his ears pointed at the tips. Claws lengthened from his nails and large fangs jut from his lips. Orochimaru laughed darkly. "Low and behold! The last Neo Fox to ever walk the earth! Tell me, do the twins even know the real you like I do, Mina-chan?"

He snarled once more and the snake sighed. "Enough play!!" He fought the fox's movements and finally positioned himself before his entrance. Slowly, he pushed into him and hissed in pleasure. "Still as tight as I remember!" Blood pooled from his rectum and he cried out in pain as he was raped again. Orochimaru pounded him into the large mattress and dug his claws into his hips. Minato's back arched and he gripped the sheets hard as one particular spot in him was hit and his eyes squeezed shut.

The pale man pulled out and flipped him to his stomach. Grabbing his hips, he began thrusting into him again; his claws scraping against his flesh, leaving angry red marks in their wake and blood to bead from them. Minato cried out in both pain and horrible pleasure when his arousal was grasped and set to a fast rhythm. His body trembled and grew hot as he felt himself teeter over the edge. Giving a loud cry, he came onto the bed and was panting harshly. Orochimaru felt the blond become tighter when he came and hissed as he followed not long after.

Pulling out, he laid there for a minute before rolling from the bed and leaving. The blonds features never reverted back as he laid there, sobbing for all he was worth.

* * *

Naruto sat, huddled in the corner of the room he was placed in, crying. He told them this would happen! His mother promised him he would never let them be taken away! When he tried to adjust himself, he winced when the manacle around his left ankle bi into his flesh. His ears flattened when he heard both his mother and lover scream in pain and he buried his face into his arms, his tail curled around him. He jumped when the door opened and stilled when the scent of his brother's blood and cherries invaded his nose.

He cried out in pain when the Chain connecting to the manacle was pulled and he was dragged closer to the person. Naruto yelped when he was sat on heavily and his cheek caressed. They never spoke as they raped him, nor when he left the room. The fox laid in the same spot for hours, unfeeling, until the boy came back; a whip and a hot iron brand in his clutches.

* * *

Kyuubi struggled against his bonds as he watched his only brother and lover be raped, whipped, branded, cut and marked on the screen he was being forced to watch. His stomach, nose, arm and leg hurt and dried blood caked to his skin from that bastard Uchiha bitch boy. Kyuubi tried to heal the blonds wounds, but had been weakened from the venomous serum that had been injected into them as they were knocked out. "FUCK!" He winced as his explanation hurt his raw throat and he groaned. Letting his head fall forward, he growled. "Damn that fucking bitch boy! When I get out of here, I'm going to kill him! Rip him apart, limb from limb, and devour his heart!"

A dark chuckle caught his attention and he looked towards the doorway. Kyuubi's fur stood on edge and he snarled dangerously low in his throat. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to curse? It's very rude." Kyuubi rolled his eyes. "Ya, and kidnapping people isn't?" Orochimaru walked further into the room. "Sarcasm will get you nowhere in your current position, you know." He sighed and smiled. "But, I'm chalk full of it! And in need of entertainment." The snake kept a cool facade. "Sorry. Not what I'm here for." The blond rolled his eyes. "Where is my mother?!" At that, he smirked. "He is fine. Resting within my room." Kyuubi glared at him. "What did you do to him?!" He shook his head. "Nothing I haven't all ready done to him, I assure you." His glare became hard. "What are you talking about?!"

The fox snarled ferociously and his body trembled. Orochimaru watched his eldest's eyes tint violet and licked his lips. "Reign the fox in. I will not hurt you." He arched back against the chair and snarled, his fingers spreading out before him. "I cannot and you know it! We may be within one body, but we each have one mind!" He gave a guttural scream and thrashed about. It lasted but a moment, and when he looked up, the snake stared, intrigued. Both Kyuubi's were now present. The left side resembled his son, but the right side was covered with angry red/black chakra in the form of a fox.

Saliva dripped from the right side's mouth and he could see the chakra burning the blonds flesh. "Ah! So the fox has decided to come out and play after all!" The fox growled. "Shut your face, bastard!" He laughed and crossed his arms. "A pleasure as always, nine tails!" He smirked at the confusion the blonds face. "What's this? You never told your host why you're sealed in him?" Another snarl ripped from his throat and he thrashed in the chair, trying to catch him in his claws. "Ah! What a glorious story that is! You see, Kyuu-chan, after you were bore, you were handed over to Tsunade. No one knew you mother was birthing twins, so when another contraction hit him, she handed you over to a different medic.

This medic was working for me. She effectively sealed the fox inside of you as an experiment for me. I see it worked, and with many promising effects! Did you ever wonder why your brother looks that of a fox as well, before the bijuu altered him? It would explain the fox's attraction to him, as well." He caressed the boys whiskered cheek and smiled. "Your mother, is the last of his kind. The very last. He is known as a Neo Fox; a demon who can shape shift, control elements, cast illusions, etc. etc. . It is said that, the Neo Foxes were created by both good and evil gods for the pleasure of their company as jesters, and guard animals.

The more they bred, the more they gained a mind of their own. One male decided to break the chain of being a pet, and fled to earth. There, he bedded many a female and sired many descendants. The gods of both sides found out and, enraged, they slaughtered every fox within their kingdoms grasp. Traveling to earth, the collar the male still wore, lead them to him. They killed him, his children, and almost every woman he had touched. Two of the females escaped and found refuge in a small village. When their children became older, they found that they were attracted to each other. Later on, it was discovered that the males had the ability to bear children.

Thus the line carried on. But, all good things, must come to an end, and it will die along with Minato, for his blood is pure and not diluted, as I have made yours." Kyuubi jerked from his touch and gave an animalistic scream. Stepping away, Orochimaru left, leaving his son to stew on the information he'd just given him. With a smile, he went back into his own room and closed the door. Crawling upon the blond, he kissed his scapula. "Time for round two, Mina-chan." The fox whimpered and buried his face into the pillows. The raven nuzzled into his back and kissed him. "Ne, Mina-chan, what's wrong?"

He glared up at him. "Do you really have to ask?" He nodded. "I thought it would help. If you're not going to talk to me, we night as well skip on to the activities." The blond growled as he was held down. "You're a bastard!" The snake laughed and nipped at his earlobe. "That's what they tell me!" Grabbing his hips once more, he thrust into the blond beneath him, making him cry out in pain. Minato clawed into the mattress and screamed out into the pillows as he was violated again. When it was over, Orochimaru pushed a bruising kiss to his lips and smiled. Rolling off him, he threw a robe on and left the room.

The blond sobbed into the pillows once more and thought of his boys. 'I promised you, Naruto. . .I'm so sorry I broke it!' Curling into himself, and ingnoring the pain in his backside, he tried to sleep, but it was hard to do so with the agonizing screams of his kits echoing around him.

* * *

It had been almost a moth since anyone had heard from the twins and they were getting worried. "Maybe they took a vacation?" Neji shook his head. "No. They would have told us." The group was sitting at the park beside one of the tables that surrounded the area. Kiba growled. "We can't just sit here and do nothing! What if they need our help or something?!" Hinata placed her hand on his arm. "Please calm down, Kiba." Grumbling, he took a few deep breaths. "Why don't we ask their boss if he's seen them? Maybe he knows something?"

They looked at Shino and nodded. "I second that!" Standing, they all began their walk to the club. Zabuza allowed them entrance when Haku explained what they were doing and they looked for the large, white haired man. They found him, in his office for once, and went in. "Hello, Jiraiya. Just a question for you." The man looked like shit. As though he hadn't slept in weeks and his clothes were rumpled. "Have you seen or spoken to the twins at all, lately?" Jiraiya sighed and shook his head. "I haven't seen nor heard from them since that party Naruto held weeks ago. I've tried calling, but nobody, not even Minato, picks up." Haku nodded. "So have we. We're worried about them."

He nodded as well. "So are we. Have you noticed anything suspicious going on at school or anything like that?" They shook their heads. "No. All seems normal." "Troublesome." Everyone turned to Shikamaru. "Don't tell me none of you have noticed a lack of screeching in the mornings. Sasuke's gone as well. Hasn't been for weeks." Quickly Jiraiya pulled out his cell and dialed a number. "Tsunade! Get over here, now!" Clicking his phone shut, he sighed and looked at the nine teens. "Might want to take a seat. This could take awhile."

* * *

Dominick-Chan: I'm actually quite happy with this chapter! XD It came out so well! Thanks for taking the time to read it! Cheers!

Fat Kids are just god's way of saying, 'Let them eat cake, damn it!'

Thanks again! XD


	8. Chapter 8

Dominick-Chan: Wow! A fast update for me, ne??

Naru-Chan: YAY!

Dominick-Chan: XD I'm amazing at this point!

Naru-Chan: Totally!

Twins: Enjoy!

Dominick-chan: **Please be aware that this is yaoi. This chapter also contains scenes of violence and rape. Avert thine eyes should they be hurt reading the worst. Ye have been warned.**

All: ENOUGH RAMBLING! ONWARD!

**CHAPTER VIII:**

Naruto's head lolled against his chest and he groaned. The manacles around his wrists held his limp and tired body up from the ceiling and cut into his flesh. Dried blood, dirt and semen caked his body and matted his hair and tail. He didn't have the strength to look up when his door opened, spilling light into the chamber. Lips pushed to his and he didn't fight against them. The blond had become numb and his eyes deadened when his torture began anew. He had not been able to visit the older fox demon since that first time, and felt tears prick his eyelids; the drops never falling and his mouth remained shut as he was made to bleed again.

The Uchiha frowned. His methods were not having any effect upon the fox as strongly as they once were. Staying the Cat of Nine Tails in his hand, he went to stand before the blond. Grasping his chin in his hand, he glared at him. The pressure to his jaw brought Naruto back to reality. Looking into the glaring boys face, a spark of fury lit his cerulean eyes and he growled wildly. Startled at the sudden resistance, Sasuke had not moved his hand fast enough from its position on the boys chin, before he was bitten.

He winced and hissed in pain as the fox sunk his fangs into his flesh and growled, himself. "Let go, dobe." Naruto snarled and bit down harder, tearing into the muscle and cartilage. "God damn it, dobe! Let go!" He screamed out in pain when his poison leaked into his wound and tried to pull away. A sickening crunch made him freeze and his eyes widened in horror. The blond gave an eerie smirk and bit down harder, another crunch echoing around them. The door burst open and there stood Orochimaru. He hissed at the fox. "Drop him, Naruto." Said boy jerked his head and snarled, Sasuke crying out when two more cracks were heard; the sharp canines almost touching through the appendage.

The pale, raven haired man brusquely walked to them and forced the blonds jaws apart, as you would a horse, allowing the Uchiha to remove his hand. With his mouth open, each male could see the unnaturally sharp teeth occupying it. The ravenette hissed in pain and held his hand to his chest. "Go find Kabuto, Sasuke." Growling, he nodded and did as he was told. When he was gone, Orochimaru released his mouth and watched as the Uchiha's blood dripped from his lips and chin. Grimacing, Naruto spit the blood from his mouth and growled low in his throat. The snake crossed his arms and clicked his tongue. "That wasn't a very nice thing to do to Sasuke-kun, Naru-chan."

His eyes narrowed. "I'm past acting nice for that bitch boy! I hope you have to sever his fucking hand from him!" Orochimaru sighed and rubbed the fox's ears. "So much like your brother. . ." He drew his arm back when Naruto went to snap at him. "Ah! Ah! Ah! None of that!" He bared his fangs. "Don't speak about my brothe! You have no right!" Chuckling, he sat upon a chair that occupied the room. "A father has every right to speak of his sons." The blond began to thrash about, trying to break the manacles holding him. "You are not our father! What you have done to mom overrules you!"

The fox was shouting himself hoarse and making his black/crimson substance drip down his arms as the iron rings cut into his flesh once again. The snake sighed and stood back up from the chair. "Now look. You've hurt yourself. You should be more careful." He snapped at the man, then cried out in pain when he was struck across the face. "I see we shall have to put a muzzle on you, Naru-chan! I'll return shortly." The snake left the room and Naruto cried out in frustration. 'Kyuu-chan. . .Kiki-chan...please, please, be safer than me right now!' True to his word, Orochimaru returned holding something in his hands. He smiled as he walked closer to the restrained boy.

"Just hold still, Naru-chan!" The fox disregaurded his words and struggled to not be muzzled by the man before him. With much effort, he finally to the contraption around Naruto's mouth and exhailed. The muzzle was a thick and layered black thread that locked behind the blonds head and circled around his nose and mouth, the bars metan and curving into one another, much like that of an old fashioned dog type. Smiling, he pat the blonds head and caressed his whiskered cheek. "Now then, that wasn't so bad, was it?" He turned his face from the hand and whimpered. 'Kyuu!'

* * *

Kyuubi watched as their father muzzled his brother and he growled. Pulling against his bonds, he screamed as an electrical current passed through him. His voice had left him long ago, and he sat panting in the chair. Some time ago, the fox had retreated back into his body and had healed what burns he could, apologizing afterwards. Kyuubi wasn't sure how much more of this shit he could take! When he caught his breath, he braced the pain and broke the restraints around his wrists. Rubbing the bloody appendages, he borrowed Kyuubi's power and cut through the ankle restraints.

Falling to the floor, he began to cough violently and tremble. Groaning, he got to all fours and blinked. Wiping the blood and saliva from his lips, he shakily stood and put his fist through the screen of the t.v. with Naruto's image on it. Breathing harshly, he thanked the fox when he leant him more of his power. His eyes became cherry red and cat-like and claws and fangs extended from their formers. His acute hearing picked up footsteps and a sadistic smile crossed his lips. Kyuubi crouched, ready to pounce as the doorknob turned, but was stopped when the door opened.

"Kyuubi!" He stared into Tsunade's face in disbelief. "B-baa-san?!" She nodded and rushed to him. "B-but, how did you find us?!" Tsunade had to strain her ears to hear him and shook her head. "It's a long story. C'mon. Let's get you to the ambulance." An EMT wrapped him in a blanket and picked him up gingerly. "Do you have any idea where your mother and brother are?" He shook his head. "No, but Orochimaru was with Naru-chan a few minutes ago. He probably still is. . ." She nodded and carefully pat ihs head. "We'll find them, brat. Go get cleaned up." He grabbed her sleeve before they turned away to leave. "Tsunade, kill him for me. . .please. . ." She stared into the haunting blue, bloodshot eyes and put her hand on his own.

"He will pay for what he did." Kyuubi nodded and allowed the EMT to carry him away. The blond female inhaled shakily and swallowed. "Everyone! Split up! You know what to do!" The people behind her nodded and they split.

* * *

Minato groaned in pain. Everything hurt and his voice, too, was gone. He was laying face down on the bed, his body caked in dry blood and semen and the thick leather collar round his neck digging into his flesh, exposing the meat beneath it. His door opened and he squeezed his eyes shut. He flinched at the warm hand on his back and buried his face into the dirty sheets. "Minato? Can you hear me?" His head snapped up at the feminine voice and he stared into doe brown eyes. "Tsu-Tsunade?"

She nodded and unhooked him from the chain connecting him to the bedpost. Helping him to sit up, she gasped when he pulled her into his chest, sobbing into her like a child. "I wa-was so sca-scared, Tsunade! I couldn't ke-keep my prom-promise to Naru-chan!" She held him carefully and rocked him. "Shh. . .We'll catch him this time. Come. Kyuu-chan's already in an ambulance." Two EMT's wrapped him in a blanket and got him on a stretcher. Tsunade kissed his knuckles and allowed them to take him away to his son.

Standing from the soiled bed, they continued on in their search for the last blond.

* * *

Hearing a hoarse scream, Tsunade lead her party to a large door. Bursting through it, they came upon the sad visual that would scar them forever. Naruto was still hanging from the ceiling by manacles and he had burns, brands, lacerations, crude tattoos, blood and semen covering almost every inch of his body. Orochimaru had somehow, wedged open his mouth through the muzzle and was pushing a red hot fireplace poker through his whiskered cheeks. Resisting the urge to vomit, Tsunade tackled the man to the ground and began beating upon him.

"YOU-FUCKING-BASTARD!!!" She slammed his head repeatedly into the ground, until she was puled off him; tears running in rivers down her face as she glared furiously at him. "Get this piece of shit our of my sight!" Giving him one last kick to the groin, she watched the police and FBI officers cuff him and carry him away. Sniffing, she turned to Naruto. "I'm sorry, Naru-chan." Getting a good grasp upon the poker, she quickly removed it from his flesh, and he screamed with what little voice he had left.

Undoing the muzzle from his face, she threw the objects away in disgust and unlocked his wrists with the key left on the table a few feet away. He slumped into her and closed his eyes. Tsunade realized that he had no strength left, and wrapped a blanket around him. Picking him up, she carried him to the outside, glad it was around 1 a.m. . Both Minato and Kyuubi gasped, but were held back by the EMT's. The blond female gently placed the frail boy on a stretcher and pushed him over to them. Kyuubi gently held his hand and began kissing it his heated breath trying to warm the cold skin.

Minato touched his face and bit his bottom lip when the broken blue eyes opened and looked up into his black ones. "Mommy? I don't hate you. . .for not keeping your promis. . ." The elder blond could do nothing but weep as blood bubbled from his youngests mouth when he spoke. Regrettably, the paramedics had to break up the reunion and loaded them into three different buses. Once they were safely inside, they were rushed to the hospital for emergency care thirty miles away.

* * *

Dominick-Chan: This seems like a short chapter. . .Oh well! I liked the feeling it gave off, and it did make me cry actual tears. . .XD

Such is the life of a crab. . .to become wonderful foods stuffed in sushi, become crab cakes, steamed, or deep fried! So sad!

Thanks again! XD


	9. Chapter 9

Dominick-Chan: Wow! Another fast update for me!!

Naru-Chan: You really are awesome, Dom-chan!

Dominick-Chan: I know! I keep telling y'all that! XD

Naru-Chan: *sigh* We know. . .

Twins: Enjoy!

Dominick-chan: **Please be aware that this is yaoi. Avert thine eyes should they be hurt reading the worst. Ye have been warned.**

All: ENOUGH RAMBLING! ONWARD!

**CHAPTER IX:**

Naruto's blue eyes opened and his ears swiveled at the annoying beeping sound echoing around him. He stilled when soft breathing sounded next to him, but relaxed when his brother's scent enveloped him. Looking to the left of him, he found Kyuubi asleep with his head on his arms and his hand holding his own. Looking down at his body, he found himself clothed in a light blue hospital gown and his right arm was wrapped in thick white plaster. He gave an inaudible sigh and detangled his hand from Kyuubi's.

Rubbing his eyes, he yawned, wincing when the action hurt both his cheeks and throat, and ran his fingers through Kyuubi's blond hair. His blue eyes slowly opened and he sat up, yawning. "Naru-chan!" His voice was still hoarse and broken, but he threw himself carefully around his lover. They embraced and the fox nuzzled into his flesh, his brother kissing every inch of him he could.

Choking sobs ripped from the fox's throat and Kyuubi carefully cradled him. "It's over, Naru-chan. It's over. Shh. . ." But he couldn't stop. He was so happy to be alive, so happy that his precious people were still with him, he just couldn't stop. Kyuubi carefully crawled onto the bed and sat behind him, holding him to his chest, comforting him. The blond finally calmed down and was snoozing against him, when the hospital door opened, revealing Minato, Tsunade behind him, pushing his wheelchair. "How is it I got stuck in one of these, yet Kyuu-chan didn't?"

Tsunade chuckled quietly. "Because. He left his bed before I could get his ass into one!" He smiled and nodded. "I really like your new look, mom. It's hot!" The blond laughed. "Thanks. I decided to stay with it. After all, it is who I am." Kyuubi smiled softer and ran his hands through Naruto's locks. "Has he woken up at all?" He nodded. "Yes. Just once, and he was crying pretty badly. I got him calmed down a bit, though. He's been sleeping for the past two hours." Minato nodded. "What about you, Kyuu-chan?" He shrugged.

"I'm fine. I'm more worried about you two, rather than myself." The blond in the wheelchair sighed. "That's what I'm afraid of. You need your rest as well." The boy mimicked his mother and nodded. "I know. . .I did take a nap, though!" The older blond laughed and took his hand. "That's all I ask!" He smiled and giggled when Naruto buried his face deeper into his stomach. Letting his hand go, the blond ran his free appendage down the fox's back and gave a sweet smile. The boy's ears twitched and his eyes opened slowly.

Looking up, he smiled slightly at his mother and stayed relaxed against Kyuubi. "Good afternoon, Naru-chan! How do you feel?" He grimaced and his twin laughed. "We'll take that as an 'I-feel-like-shit!', look." He nodded and Minato and Tsunade joined in with their laughter. The blond female sat in the chair Kyuubi had occupied earlier and crossed her legs. "The doctor's say as soon as you've healed and are all better, you can all go home. We have yet to know the court date, but Jiraiya and I are sure you'll get it when you're home."

Minato nodded and turned to look back at his sons. Hearing a loud knock on the door, they found themselves staring into the smiling face of Dr. Starr. "Thought y'all would be congregating in here!" Minato wheeled away from the bed so he could have better access to Naruto. He removed the oxygen tubes from the fox's nose and checked his injuries. "Everything seems to be healing quite nicely, Naru-chan!" Carefully, he looked at the circular puckers on his face and nodded. "Very nicely! In estimated time, I'd have to say y'all should be going home in a few days, a week at best, unless a complication arises."

The three blonds smiled and gave sighs of relief. "Oh, and one more thing! There's a group of people waiting to see y'all in the lobby. Should I let them in?" Naruto nodded and Minato smiled. "I think that would be just fine. Thank you." He nodded and left the room. A few minutes later, the room became crowded with people. Temari's eyes were red and puffy and it looked as though many of them had lost sleep. "Don't you ever do that to me again, chibi! You scared us all to hell and back!" Naruto shrunk back into Kyuubi. Temari was scary when she was emotional!

She sighed and sniffed. "I'm glad you're back, though." Carefully, she hugged each of them. Standing back, she allowed Hinata and everyone else to greet them. Gaara, however, hung back, not making a move. Naruto looked to the redhead, and found himself staring into misty green eyes. Giving a soft smile, he extended his right casted arm to him. "Panda-chan. . ." His voice was soft and barely there when he spoke and the redhead grasped his hand. The fox pulled him to his chest and ran his fingers through his hair.

Gaara hugged him and pressed his face into the crook of his neck, two lone tears falling to his skin. Kyuubi smiled and ran his hand through the red locks as well. He pulled back and stepped away towards Temari, who rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. Everyone found seats either in the other chair available, on the floor, or against the wall and began telling them what they had missed at school for the past month and a half. "Ya, dude! Even Iruka and Kakashi-sensei were worried about you! I wonder if they'll give you any homework?"

Both Neji and Shino hit Kiba across the head and they chuckled. Minato looked to Tsunade. "How did you know where we were?" She cleared her throat and recrossed her legs. "Well, when Jiraiya had called me a few weeks ago, we got to talking about all his old hideouts. Before, I had asked Naruto to tell me everything about his premonition, and I thought about it. None of what he'd said matched up with anything old, but we checked it out anyway." He held up a bandaged hand. "Wait, when you say "we", you mean. . .?"

Kiba, Neji, Shino, and Shikamaru cleared their throats. "Remember who our parents are? When we told them our concerns for the three of you, they immediately set out to meet Jiraiya and Tsunade." He nodded. Yes, Kiba's parent's were with the Search and Rescue, along with Shino's parents and Neji and Hinata's family ran the FBI and police headquarters. Shikamaru's father was one of the specialists who operated within the FBI. He remembered. Tsunade nodded and continued. "Anyway, I ran through what the gaki had told me and nothing seemed to come together. When I remembered what he said he'd smelled. . .Mold and metal wasn't much to go on, so we were caught in a jam.

We couldn't figure it out. Well, the metal was easy. We checked anything and everything that was abandoned within the city limits, but came up empty handed. Ten, we checked as far as two cities away and came up with nothing. As I was sitting in my desk, one of the scents I had completely disregarded, was brought to my mind. I had everyone recheck the city, but again, we found nothing. Over and over, Jiraiya and I thought about it. Mold, metal, and fire. . .nothing immediate hit us, so we took a break. Then, one day, while I was looking at older files, it hit me. An abandoned oil refinery! It was big, secluded, the perfect place and it explained all the scents!

Badda bing, badda boom, a few days later, we found you." The three blonds stared in amazement at the busty blond before them. "Wow, baa-san!" She gave a grim smile. "I was about ready to rip this place apart, looking for you three." Minato nodded. "I don't doubt it. Thank you, once again, Tsunade-chan." She rolled her eyes and sighed. "We still need pictures of all the damage for court. They'll probably ask you to testify as well. Think you can handle that?" The blonds face darkened and his black and scarlett eyes narrowed. "Anything to get that bastard the death sentence!" The twins nodded in agreement and she gave an evil smile. "Delicious!"

The door opened and in walked a nurse carrying a trolley of food. "Here's your dinner, dears." Minato smiled kindly at her and nodded. "Thank you. We'll take it from here." The elderly nurse smiled and left the trolley beside them before taking her leave. "I am not touching that!" They chuckled at Kyuubi and agreed with him. "Hey! Can I have your Jell-O?" Rolling his eyes and smiling, Minato tossed it to Kiba. "Sa-weet! Thanks!" Thus allowing everyone to pick at pieces of the food. The people within the hospital room laughed and conversed easily until visiting hours were over. The four blonds bid everyone goodbye and thanked the nurse once again when she took the trolley away.

Minato kissed both his boys and held them tightly for a few moments before bidding them goodnight. Tsunade too, kissed their heads and bid them goodnight before wheeling their mother back to his own room. Doctor Starr went in and checked their injuries. He smiled and told them he'd see them in the morning before turning off the light and shutting the door softly. The only sound around them, was their breathing and the beeping monitor connected to Naruto. SAid boy turned and embraced Kyuubi. He nuzzled his face into his warm flesh, and shivered. "Don't ever leave me again!"

Kyuubi chuckled softly and drew the blanket over them. "Never again. Promise." Naruto captured his lips and pushed his cold body against his warm one. Kyuubi ran his hands over his sutured and patched up body; his eyes closing as he took the time to just feel the body, the boy, he'd missed for so long. When they broke apart, the fox licked his cheek and settled comfortably against his chest. The older blond wrapped his arms around the younger and sighed in content. "I love you, Naru-chan." He felt the fox yawn. "Love you too, Kyuu-chan, Kiki-chan." Smiling, he laid back against the bed and relax. Feeling the hot breath upon his stomach, he fell asleep quickly.

* * *

Bloodshot cerulean eyes stared horrifyingly into piercing gold ones and he gave a soundless cry. "You will never escape me, Naru-chan! I'll always be here!" He laughed darkly and pulled a sheet away from a table. "Behold! My new toys!" Laying in neat rows, were objects of cruel sorts. A corkscrew, scissors, broken glass, lighters, and candles were among the newer ones, along with the Cat of Nine Tails, needles, brands, and the fire poker which had already been used upon him. Naruto was aware that he was, once again, hanging by his wrists and the muzzle was back in place.

Orochimaru smiled evilly and picked up the gleaming silver corkscrew. He ran it along his palm as he slowly walked towards the fox. When he was a breadth away, his face contorted into rage as he screwed it into his Right Lower Quadrant. The blond screamed silently in pain and writhed, his crimson/black blood covering the tool and dripping to the floor. More tools were pushed slowly into him and he struggled to get away. The raven just laughed. "I have another surprise for you, my son!" Naruto's body spasmed and he looked up in time to see him step away, and reveal Sasuke.

He held his healed hand up, but ten circular scars were left from his fangs. "You scarred my flesh, dobe. . ." Orochimaru watched in sick pleasure as the fox was raped again. The Uchiha began to whip him and push hot brands into his flesh once again, marking him as his. . .

oOo

Naruto gave a silent moan as he hung from the ceiling. The snake grasped the back of his head and pulled, exposing his abused neck. "They died for you, you know. But, I'll never let you escape me again, Naru-chan! Never!" His bleary eyes found the mutilated bodies of his family, hanging from the ceiling as well and his eyes widened. A silent, sobbing scream ripped from his throat and his world went black.

* * *

Naruto awoke, thrashing and giving raspy screams of terror. Kyuubi tried to calm him and wake him, but nothing was working. Giving a frustrated sigh, he pushed the call button. "Yes?" "Can we get some Valium in here, please?!" He growled as he struggled with the fox. "Just a moment!" A few seconds later, the door opened and in came a pretty nurse. She held the syringe carefully and had him hold the thrashing boy so she could inject him. Pushing him to the side, she cleaned the hip of the boy before injecting him in his glute quickly and extracting the needle.

They sighed when he began to quiet down and the blond sat back. "Thanks." The brunette nodded and discarded the syringe into a Sharps container. "No problem. If you need anything else, don't hesitate to call again." With that, she quietly left the room. 'If that bastard ever escapes, he's fair game.' The large bijuu snarled and nodded. Kyuubi exhaled loudly and ran his fingers through their fox's hair, smiling when he leaned into his touch.

-/-/-

The day before they were allowed to go home, pictures were taken so as to be used in court for evidence. "Now, when you come back in three weeks, I can remove the staples and sutures. Sound good?" Minato nodded and took the four white slips of paper from him. Smiling, he waved goodbye as they were wheeled out of the hospital by Tsunade, Jiraiy and Iruka. Naruto yawned, wincing and touching his cheeks when it hurt, as he climbed into the backseat of Tsunade's 2005 Chevy Trailblazer next to Kyuubi.

Jiraiya slid in next to him and Minato sat in the passenger seat, while the blond female drove. Iruka waved them goodbye and climbed into his own car after the nurses had wheeled the chairs back into the hospital. The fox yawned again and laid his head on his brother's shoulder. "Are you guys hungry for real food, or would you like to just go home?" Naruto cleared his throat. "My tummy says 'Feed me cake!'" They laughed. "And what kind of cake?" He thought for a second. "Uh, the kind you eat? No, it's thinking along the lines of Devil's Food cake or German chocolate." Tsunade nodded and smiled.

"I have just the place then!" She pulled into a restaurant called 'Playbill's', and turned off the car. "All right! Asses out!" Chuckling, they rolled their eyes, but did as she said. The two boys linked hands and thanked Jiraiya for holding the door open for them. Once they were all inside the toasty building, they were seated by a waitress, who smiled at them. "Can I get you guys anything to drink or some appetizers?" They nodded and ordered their drinks first. The twins ordered a Mountain Dew, while Minato ordered a Pepsi and Tsunade asked for a Raspberry Lemonade. After Jiraiya ordered a Vanilla Root beer, she wrote it all down and smiled. "All right! I'll be right back with those!" When she walked away, Tsunade turned to Naruto.

"Sorry Naru-chan, but you have dinner before you get cake." He snapped his fingers. "Aw, shucks!" They laughed and looked over their menu's. The pretty waitress, whose name was Ashley, or so said her name tag, came back carrying a trey of drinks and sat them befire their owners, along with straws. "Okay! Is everyone ready to order, or do you need another minute?" They looked to each other and laughed. "I think we're ready to order." She nodded and took out her pad of paper and a pen. "Go ahead, Naru-chan."

He nodded. "Sure. Um, can I have grilled cheese with fries?" She smiled. "You sure can! What kind of bread would you like?" He thought, and his ears twitched at the tinkling sounds around him. "White. And, can I have a small piece of chocolate cake on the side, please?" She giggled. "Yep!" Minato chuckled and shook his head. "Sneaky, Naru-chan. Very sneaky!" He grinned and it was Kyuubi's turn. "Can I get a cheeseburger with no lettuce and ketchup and pickles and tomatoes with fries, please?" She nodded and turned to Minato. "I would like your Cheddar and broccoli soup with croutons, please." Ashley wrote it down and turned to Tsunade. "I'll just have the usual."

She chuckled and jot it down. "And for you, sir?" Jiraiya stared at the menu. "I would like the Playbill's steak, please." She nodded. "What type of barbecue sauce would you like?" He thought. "How 'bout A1." Smiling, she nodded again and gathered up their menu's. "Okay! I'll be back with everything in a few moments!" She left again and Naruto stuck his tongue out, playfully, at Minato. "I win!" He laughed. "Sure, sure! Won't be so lucky next time, squirt!" He gave a raspy laugh and sighed. Opening his straw a bit, he blew on the end and hit Jiraiya on the side of his nose. "Gee, Ero-Sannin! Imagine if you had two moles across your nose! That'd be weird!" Kyuubi laughed. "That made no sense, Naru-chan!"

He hit his hand softly on the table. "We should people-watch!" Minato chuckled and pat his head. "Don't strain yourself with these random thoughts, Naruto." The fox rubbed his eyes and took a sip of his drink. "I'll try not to." Tsunade smiled softly as she watched the eccentric fox-boy across from her. 'At least they still have their sense of humor.' As she finished her thought, their food was placed before them. "All right! So we have one grilled cheese with fries and a side of chocolate cake; a cheeseburger without lettuce, ketchup. pickles, and tomatoes with fries; cheddar and broccoli soup with croutons; a chicken penne pasta; and a Playbill's steak with A1 sauce. Everything's correct?" They nodded and she smiled. "Great! Enjoy your meals and I'll be back shortly!"

Before Naruto could touch it, Minato pulled the cake-filled plate to him. "Ah! Ah! Finish your dinner, first!" The blond looked from him to the cake, a puppy pout on his face. "But. . .but. . .I want the cake!" He shook his head. "Nope! Dinner first, then desert! You can stick your lip out all you want, a bird's just going to poop on it." He grimaced. "Eww! Mom!" The blond laughed and started eating. Huffing, the fox-boy began eating as well. Throughout their meal, they conversed easily, and Ashley checked on them a few times. When Naruto had finished all he could, Minato let him eat the cake. His mouth salivated as he lifted it to his lips and Kyuubi laughed.

"Staring at it isn't getting it eaten, y'know." He smiled and rolled his eyes. "Shut up!" Sticking the fork in his mouth, he moaned in ecstasy. "Oh that is so good!" He took another bite and a drink. "Ne, Kyuu-chan! Taste it!" Rolling his eyes, he stuck the cake covered fork in his mouth and pulled it out. Jiraiya and Tsunade smiled at one another at the twins antics and finished their meals. Minato stole a piece of cake and stuck it in his mouth. "Wow! That really is good! But, second to Naru-chan's!" The fox smiled and finished the treat with Kyuubi's help. When everyone was done, they stood from the table, leaving a ten dollar tip, and got in the car while Jiraiya paid the bill.

Once he too, was in, they were driven home. "Thanks for the food, Ero-Sannin! Was yum!" He smiled and tousled Naruto's hair. "You're welcome, brat!" He smiled as best he could and laid back on Kyuubi's shoulder. Yawning, he closed his eyes, only to open them a few seconds later to find them parked in the driveway. Everyone got out and went inside. "All right, we just wanted to make sure you got back inside safely. Call us if you need anything, okay?" She hugged Minato, who nodded and smiled.

"I will. Don't worry!" Naruto hugged her round the middle. "Thanks again, baa-chan!" Tsunade clicked her tongue, but smiled as she hugged him. "Stop thanking me, brat! It's what I'm here for!" He nodded and let her go. Taking a few steps, he also hugged Jiraiya. The large man smiled and pat his head. "Don't worry about it, gaki!" Pulling away, he went to stand back by his mother. Kyuubi told them thank you and goodbye as well and stood by the other two. "Why don't you two go ahead and get ready for bed. I'll be up in a minute."

They nodded and linked hands as they went up the stairs. Closing the door, Naruto began to change. "Ugh! That hospital stench is so gross!" But, Kyuubi wasn't listening. He was looking upon Naruto's scarred body. Tears welled in his eyes, and he sat numbly on the bed. In only his boxers, the fox kneeled before him and took his face in his hands. "None of this is your fault, Kyuu-chan. These scars mean only one thing to me. I went though Hell and back, but I survived. Battle wounds. Only rightly called those, because we fought against them every step of the way."

He smiled and wiped his tears away. "I am not ashamed, nor am I embarrassed by these. In the hospital, when I first woke up and you were the first one I saw, I was happy. So happy to be alive! And to know that you and mom, baa-chan and Ero-Sannin, and all our friends, were still here and I was still with you. . .What's upon my body does not change me. I am who I've always been and so are you. As I said before, these just tell a story and let everyone know, I survived. Please don't cry anymore, Kyuu-chan!" He embraced him until his tears were gone.

Kyuubi sniffed and nodded. "You're right. We survived and that asshole is going to jail. That's all that matters." Naruto nodded and pat his head. "Yep!" Standing, Kyuubi began to strip, and stilled when cold fingers traced his own sutured flesh patterns."I haven't seen yours. . ." He shrugged and threw his shirt to the floor. "Most of it's from Kyuubi's chakra." Naruto's hot breath caressed the raised flesh as he kissed it and he stood. "Hmmm. . ." Going to his dresser, he pulled out a clean pair of bottoms and slipped them on. Sitting cross-legged on Kyuubi's bed, he checked his phone. "Shit! I'll never get rid of all these texts!" Kyuubi laughed. "Dido!"

A soft knock sounded on the door and it opened. Minato smiled and leaned against the door jam. "Ready for bed?" They nodded and his smile became softer. "Good. I want to show you guys something." Curiously, they followed him to his room. "First thing's first, I found this little one wandering all by his lonesome outside all by his lonesome outside." He lifted something from the bed, and showed them the small black husky pup with bright cerulean eyes who couldn't have ben more than seven months old.

Naruto gasped and gently held the pup to his chest. "I wonder where she came from." Minato shrugged. "I don't know. I'll have to put of flyer's, but if nobody calls about him, I guess he can stay here." The fox smiled and laughed. "Sweet! By the way, he's a she." He smiled and scratched the pup's head. "Same difference." Kyuubi smirked and pet the pup as well. "What was the other thing you wanted to show us?" Grinning, he pat the bed, instructing them to sit upon it, while he got to his knees and reached under it. Pulling out a large box, he held it to his chest as he stood and climbed on the soft mattress. Sitting lotus style on his pillows, he placed the box on his lap.

"I want both of you to know that I never regretted having you, and that I love you each equally." He wiped at his eyes and laughed. "And I said I wasn't going to cry!" Naruto smiled and absently scratched the pup's fur. "It's okay, mom! It would mean you're weird if you didn't!" Minato sniffed and laughed again. "Thanks, Kyuu-chan! I want to say that, how you found out who your "sperm-donor" was, wasn't the way I planned on telling you. Before I show you what's in the box, I have a story to tell you." The two got comfortable on the bed and waited for him to begin.

"A long time ago, actually, seventeen years ago, when I was working as a clerk under both Tsunade and Jiraiya's careful watch, I met Orochimaru. He wasn't like how he is now in the beginning. He was sweet, caring and fun. We went on many dates and he bought me many gifts. Both Tsunade and Jiraiya had warned me about him, what would happen if I stayed with him. I should have listened to them, but to me, my teenage self was irrevocably in love with him. To me, it was great within that first year, but then one day, things just became horribly wrong. He distanced himself from me and would come home later and later. Then, it turned abusive. I started coming up with excuses for him.

Like, "He's having a bad day", and things like that. It started becoming worse and I began blaming myself, telling myself I wasn't good enough, or I hadn't done anything better for him. I took on a second job, trying to make up for whatever it was I had been doing wrong. One day, while I was cleaning up after him, I had found a bottle of pills and an album. I knew he wasn't taking prescriptions for anything, and when I found that they were Oxycontin, I became worried, then frightened when, upon opening the album, I had found he'd been keeping tabs on me and everyone I knew.

I found more prescription bottles, most not even addressed to him, and had to remember how to breathe. I put everything back as I had found it and left the room. Not even waiting for him to come home so I could use the car we shared, I wrote him a note, telling him I'd gotten called into work early, grabbed my phone and keys and left. I debated on what to do. If he was keeping tabs on me and everyone I was involved with, surely he would know I hadn't been called by work. I wanted to talk to someone about this, but was too frightened to do so, afraid he would find out.

I didn't want to bother Tsunade or Jiraiya, for I knew they were working, so I just went into work early, which my boss had no problem with. When I got home that night, he was waiting up for me. The small flat we shared smelled strongly of alcohol and I was scared. He was worse when he was intoxicated. He asked me where I'd been and I showed him the note I'd left. He then asked me if I'd been in his room. I told him I'd been cleaning up. It all went downhill from there. I'll censor it for you two. I awoke with a concussion and bruises. He'd been long gone, taking only the few things he wanted and the car.

Angry at everything, myself included, I started throwing everything away. Things he'd given me, things I'd given him, all his belongings. . .It all looked so nice in black trash bags. After showering, and dressing, I ripped the sheets from the bed and stuffed them into one of the bags. I threw it all into the big dumpster behind my building and went back to clean the mattress and the whole house. When the smell of bleach had gotten to be too much, I called Tsunade and asked her to come pick me up. I told her what happened and she had me fill out a police report. . .We heard nothing for weeks and I started getting sick.

I figured it was just the flu, but Tsunade had taken me to see a medic friend of hers, to help her with the examination. And that's how I found out I was pregnant." Minato laughed. "My first thought and voiced opinion, just so happened to be, "Bullshit! I'm a guy! Guy's don't get pregnant!" Both Tsunade and Jiraiya knew I was a Neo Fox, and with me being the very last, we had no real way of knowing. When I was three months along, and very round mind you, I remember Tsunade looking at my bulging stomach and then back up at me, saying, "Yep. It looks like you're pregnant. Either that, or you're getting really fat and it's concentrating on your abdomen." The boys laughed and wiped their eyes. "Yep! Sounds like baa-chan!"

He nodded and smiled. "At five months, I got a call from the chief of police, saying they'd caught him and needed me to identify him in a lineup. I agreed and had both my, basically guardians, take me. Long story shirt, he was sent to prison on fifteen counts of homicide, seven counts of rape, and three counts of battery and assault. He should have been served the death penalty, but was somehow pardoned and given a life sentence. Now, eight and a half months along, I go into early labor because I've found out he's escaped and back on the streets. Quickly, I called Tsunade, and she rushed me to the hospital where I gave birth to my two beautiful baby boys.

If I had gone the whole last trimester, you two would have been born in November." Minato waited for Naruto to adjust himself and placed his hands on either side of the opaque box. "Now, these aren't finished just yet. I still have more to add to them, okay?" They nodded and watched in anticipation as he took away the lid. Lifting the objects from the inside, he smiled and handed a lime green book to Kyuubi and a neon orange one to Naruto. Their names were scrawled in their mother's neat calligraphy across the covers and they opened it. "I doubled most of the pictures, that way you each had one." The first pictures were of Minato as he went through the stages of pregnancy and group pictures of he, Jiraiya and Tsunade.

The next were one's of them as infants in their plastic cradles and blue baby beanies. The pages showed them growning up and growing together throughout the years. Naruto giggled at the picture that had been taken their first birthday. They each had cake all over their faces, bodies and hair. Each baby was smiling and giggling. Minato laughed as well. "And to this very day, I still damn that woman for getting you two chocolate cake with whipped cream frosting!" They laughed together and kept looking through the photos. The blond gasped and laughed. "I remember this!"

They looked at the picture he was pointing at and smiled. "I do, too! That was after our very first fight!" He giggled and his tail swished. "We were playing a game and I accused you of cheating! You denied it and bit my hand after I pushed you!" Kyuubi nodded. "Ya, but I only bit you 'cause you called me, and I quote, "Meany weenie liar!" ." They laughed so hard, they were crying. The picture was of them, wearing identical jean overalls and white tees and tenny's, standing side to side, but facing away from each other; their arms crossed. They continued flipping through pages, stopping at certain pictures and commenting on them. The last pictures were of their seventeenth birthday party with all their friends.

There was one picture of Naruto shoving cake into Kyuubi's face and vice-verse. Group pictures had been taken and each photo had been doubled. When they'd gotten to the last page, they smiled and flipped through the empty slip covers. "Like I said, it's not finished. I need your graduation photo's and birthdays." Nodding, they closed the albums and handed them back to Minato. Smiling, he placed them gingerly back into the opaque box and put the lid back on it. Stretching out his legs, he slid to the edge of the bed on his side and pushed the box back under it.

Sitting up, he laughed as he was tackled to his back. "I take it, you like them?" They nodded, smiling. "They're awesome, mom! I didn't know you were so creative!" he laughed again. "What can I say? You two inspire me!" They giggled and kissed his cheeks. The twins allowed him to sit back up as they sat on their knees and Naruto placed the pup on his lap. He yawned and looked between the two of them. "What time is it?" Minato looked at his alarm clock. "5:30 a.m.?! Time for bed!" They chuckled and the fox curled up in the pillows of his mother's king-sized bed. "Okay!" He pulled the pup to his chest and giggled when its fur tickled his flesh. The blond Neo Fox smiled and stood. "You staying too, Kyuu-chan?" He nodded and smiled, crawling up to the pillows as well and pulling the covers over himself. Minato smiled. "I'll be right back, then."

They watched him leave the room and go down the stairs. Kyuubi ran his hand through the fox's hair and scratched the pup behind the ears. Their mother came back after turning all the lights off and kissed their heads before crawling under the covers and laying on his back. Both boys laid their faces on his chest, and gave sleepy smiles when the pup whined and crawled onto Minato's stomach. "Love you, mom, Kyuu-chan. . ." The two blonds reciprocated and were soon fast asleep, snuggled into one another.

* * *

Minato's eyes slowly opened, and he sat up. Looking at his alarm clock, he found it was 11:17 a.m. and groaned quietly. He smiled softly when he found the twins, somehow, entangled in one another and the pup sleeping on Naruto's head. Yawning, he slipped out of bed and went to the bathroom. After flushing and sanitizing his hands, he went downstairs and grabbed the house phone from its cradle. Sitting on the counter, he went through and deleted the caller I.D. . Putting the phone back down, he went through the messages on the answering machine.

He had to replay the last message to make sure he'd heard it correctly and grabbed a sticky note and a pent to write down the name and number. He picked the phone up again and dialed the number he needed after deleting the message. They picked up after two rings. "Yes, I'm Namikaze, Minato. I received a message from a Mr. Malabar Bernhardt about a court date?" He could hear the clacking of fake nails on a keyboard over the line and held his head up with his available hand. "April 17th, correct?" Writing it down, he nodded. "Now, was there anything else I'm supposed to know, or. . .?" She had told him no, and he smiled. "I see. Thank you very much. I appreciate your time." Hanging up, he sighed and put the phone back.

Standing, he made himself a peanut butter and pickle sandwich before going up to his room to get ready. Devouring it, he cleaned his mess and made his way back up the stairs. "Better take her out first." Carefully, he picked the pup up and took her into the backyard. Setting he down in the grass, he stood on the porch, waiting for her to do her business. "Good girl!" He gave her positive praise and kissed to get her to come back to him. She ran towards him, leaping through the long grass to do so. Minato chuckled and picked her back up. Placing the pup back on his bed, he gathered up some clean clothes and took a shower after taking the necessary precautions to not get his sutures wet.

He came out forty five minutes later wearing black skinny jeans and a black tee, along with his black vans and threw his clothes in the hamper. After brushing his teeth, he grabbed his keys and wallet, and ran his hand along Naruto's cold flesh. Said boy grimaced when a wet tongue and puppy breath invaded his nose and he woke up. Minato chuckled. "I'm going to run to the pharmacy to fill our prescriptions, okay? Call me if you need me." The blond nodded and yawned. "M'kay. Be careful." He nodded and kissed his temple. "I will. Go back to sleep." He smiled when he went back almost immediately and went to his car. Once in, he drove to the store and got out.

Pulling the four slips of paper from his pocket, he walked inside. He only waited 15-20 minutes for all four to be filled and ran back home. In the kitchen, he sat the prescriptions, Pedigree puppy chow and milk on the counter and sighed. "So. . .tired. . ." He put the milk in the fridge and grabbed a sharpie. Opening the meds, he looked at the names and wrote an "M" on his, "K" on Kyuubi's, and an "N" on Naruto's. He chuckled. Naruto was going to flip when he found he had two different ones to take and only they had one. Shaking his head, he made his way to the couch. Laying on it, he sighed and threw his arm over his eyes. "It's almost over. . ." Taking a cleansing breath, he closed his eyes, deciding on a nap.

* * *

Dominick-Chan: Wow. . .So the story comes out. . .Intense stuff, man. Intense stuff. . .

If I were to fall, would you catch me? Be my puppeteer? My owner? I, your pet?? Would you care? Or was it you who cut my strings. . .

Thanks again! XD


	10. Chapter 10

Dominick-Chan: YAY! I love updates! I give you all cookies and gummy bears cause I'm cool like that!

Naru-Chan: Go Dom-chan!

Dominick-Chan: *squee* I feel special!

Naru-Chan: Me too!

Twins: Enjoy!

Dominick-chan: **Please be aware that this is yaoi. This chapter contains vivid yaoi in two parts, and some drug paraphernalia. Avert thine eyes should they be hurt reading the worst. Ye have been warned.**

All: ENOUGH RAMBLING! ONWARD!

**CHAPTER X:**

April seventeenth couldn't come fast enough for the three blonds. They wanted Orochimaru to get what he'd been deserving all these years and each of them were on edge as the day grew closer. No one had called about the small black pup, so Minato allowed the twins to keep her. Naruto had decided to call her Cho and had tied an ice blue bandanna around her neck. He had to laugh at how many girls would squeal and run up to them whenever he held her in public and today was no different. Minato had consented in driving them to the pet store so they could buy what they needed for her. Kyuubi picked out a red collar while Naruto grabbed a matching leash and harness. They both picked out the kennel and their mother picked the food bowls.

A few squeaky toys, ropes and balls later, they were ready to pay for everything. The clerk rang them up and smiled at them. "What's her name?" Naruto giggled. "Cho. She's a purebred Husky." She smiled and pet her daintily. "She's by far the cutest pup I've ever seen!" They thanked her and wheeled their new purchases to the car. Minato popped the trunk open and they loaded everything into it. Getting back into the car, they made their way back home. Once there, Minato helped them take the kennel and toys to their room, and stood. "Well, today we get all our stitches out and Naru-chan has two weeks left on his cast! Shall we get going?"

Reluctantly, they nodded and slipped the collar around Cho's neck. Kissing her head, Naruto pit her in the kennel. "Now, you be a good girl while we're gone, okay Cho-chan?" He smiled and stood. "Now we can go!" The two chuckled and they ran back downstairs to get in the car. The fox stretched out in the backseat and Minato could see his tail swishing from the rear view mirror. Shaking his head, he smiled as they drove to the hospital. Soon, the car was filled with laughter and singing as they sang along to any song they knew on almost every station. Minato pulled into the parking lot and they all got out. The two linked hands and Naruto giggled. "Shall we skip, dear brother?" Kyuubi smiled. "I believe we shall, dear brother!"

their mother just shook his head and smiled as they went inside. The fox stopped and sneezed really loud. "Ah! It's even worse now!" Minato and Kyuubi chortled and walked into the office. The boys took a seat while he signed them in. The Neo Fox sat next to them and smiled. "They'll call me back first, then you two." Naruto smiled. "Sounds like a plan, Stan!" He felt something tap his shoe and looked down. "Whoa! Deja Vu!" Picking up the red ball, he held it before him. A small hand shyly placed itself on his cast and he looked down at the small brunette, emerald green eyed little girl from before. Naruto smiled sweetly at her. "Hello again, Meako-chan!" She smiled widely and accepted the ball from him. "Hi!"

Looking up from the toy, her eyes became big. "Wanna play with me?" He nodded. "Sure!" Meako giggled and sat a few feet away from him on the floor, so he could sit before the chair he'd been in. They started rolling the ball back and forth and giggling as they started coming up with random games. Minato and Kyubbi smiled at the fox and watched as the two upon the floor played until the older blond was called back. He ruffled Kyuu's hair as he stood. "That's me! Stay out of trouble, all right?" They nodded and smiled. "We will, don't worry!" Nodding, he followed Stacy back. When the door closed, Naruto turned to find Meako standing next to him. She was staring curiously at his ears.

"Are these real?" He laughed and nodded. "Yes, they are. So is my tail." She blushed and pretty red."Can, can I touch them?" Smiling, he dipped his head forward and her tiny fingers cautiously touched them. Meako gasped and rubbed the appendage between her fingers. " Wow! They're so soft!" She giggled when he purred and pat his head. Kyuubi stared at the scene with warmth in his eyes, and smiled softly. When her hand left him, he looked up at her, smiled back on his lips. The small kit lightly traced the circular raised flesh on his left cheek and cocked her head to the side. "What happened here?"

Naruto felt Kyuubi stiffen and smiled. Pushing himself up from the floor, he sat back up on the chair and sat her on his right knee. "A bad monster captured me and hurt me really bad." She gasped. "Nu-uh!" He nodded. "Yes. See the boy next to me?" She looked at Kyuubi and nodded. "Uh-huh." The fox smiled. "He saved me from the big bad monster." Meako grinned. "Like a knight in shining armour?" He nodded and lightly tickled her sides. "Exactly, Meako-chan! He's my knight in shining armour!" They giggled at the light blush that stained Kyuubi's cheeks and she slid from Naruto's lap. Handing him her ball, she hugged the blond around his legs and looked up at him with her bright green eyes..

"Thank you for saving him! You're the bestest knight I ever know'd!" He chuckled and pat her head. "You are very welcome, Meako-hime!" She grinned and let him go. "As payment for saving Kitsune-hime, you may kiss my cheek, Knight-sama!" She held her arms out and he picked her up. Sitting her on his knees, he smiled. "And which cheek would the great Meako-hime wish me to kiss?" She giggled again. "I can't decide, so you may kiss both!" Nodding, he did so. "I thank you for the lovely gift, Meako-hime!" Laughing, she turned to Naruto. "And now, Kistune-hime, gets to kiss your cheek for saving him!"

Naruto chuckled and nodded. "I thank you, oh brave knight, for saving me from the monster! I too, shall reward you with but a kiss to your cheek." Kyuubi rolled his eyes playfully. Their fox always did get excellent marks in drama. Taking his face gently in his hands, the fox pulled him close and pressed his lips ever so lightly to his soft flesh. "Thank you, Kyuu-chan, Kiki-chan." His voice was a breathy whisper and he pulled away, smiling. Clapping erupted all around them and they turned to their audience.

Naruto laughed. He had forgotten where they were, and for a moment, it had been just the four of them. Stacy, who had come back to get them, wiped under her eyes and they stood. Setting the brunette down on her feet, s. She's such an adorable Kyuubi kissed her hand. "Until next we meet, Meako-hime." She giggled and gave a mock curtsy. "Goodbye, Knight-sama!" Naruto handed her her ball back and kissed her forehead. "Fare thee well, Meako-hime. We shall meet again." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Until next we meet, Kistune-hime!" They smiled and pat her head one last time before following Stacey back, hand in hand.

* * *

Quickly and effectively, Dr. Starr removed the staples and thread from their bodies and gave them each a physical. "Stacey told me the story y'all told Meako-chan, had everyone clapping." Naruto smiled and nodded. "Yes. She's such an adorable kit!" The physician's face became somber and he nodded. "That she is. It's saddening to know she does not have that long left to live. . ." Both the boys faces became that of disbelief. "What?!" Dr. Starr sighed and stood. "Meako-chan has a very severe case of Leukemia. In an estimated guess, she only has this last year to live. We're goind all that we can and more to help her." His face brightened.

"I'll tell y'all a secret, though. Since she's met y'all, her determination and will power have grown a million times stronger and the chemo is working rather well." This made them smile and he winked at them. "All right! Y'all are done! Go home and rest a bit." They nodded and hopped off the table. After dressing, they left the room and went to find Minato. He was back in the waiting room, speaking with Meako-chan's mother . Naruto hugged him round the neck and giggled.

"We're back! Did you miss us?" He chuckled and nodded. "Very much so!" The twins turned their attention to the pale Brazilian woman before them, who was smiling softly. "Boys, this is Meako-chan's mother, Danielli." She nodded and shook their hands; her skin soft, but her handshake firm. "I wanted to thank you for spending time and playing with my little Meako-chan. Ever since that last time she saw you, she's talked about you non-stop!" She chuckled lightly. "Before, she was so sick of all the treatments and all the therapy, but now, she's so - happy, so full of life. . .I can't thank you enough for that!" She pulled them to her chest in a soft hug.

When they pulled back, Naruto smiled and his tail wagged. "We're just happy we could help! You have a very beautiful and special kit and believe she'll pull through this! She's too strong not to!" Danielli smiled and wiped under her eyes. "You don't know how much I needed to hear that! Thank you, again!" He gave as much a foxy grin as he could, seeing as how his cheeks were still a bit tender and nodded. "Don't mention it! We should schedule a play date one time! I'm sure Meako-hime would love Cho!" Danielli laughed and nodded. "We've already exchanged digits. Your mother was kind enough to give me yours as well." They shared a laugh and bid each other goodbye. The three blonds climbed into the car and Minato sighed. "Are you two hungry?"

They shook their heads. "Not really. But I do have a craving for a Wendy's Vanilla Bean frosty shake." He smiled and nodded. "All right." They stopped on their way home and Naruto sucked on the creamy treat the rest of the way. Once Minato had parked the car and closed the garage, they went inside and the fox let Cho out from her kennel. Giggling, he picked her up and took her to the backyard. "Good girl, Cho!" He kissed her and she leapt to him. Naruto laughed and nuzzled his face into her fur, inhaling her "new puppy" smell. She licked his flesh and nibbled on his nose, making him smile. Standing, he took her back inside and let her run around on the ground. He stretched and popped his neck and back.

Yawning, he went into the living room and hugged his mother round the neck again. "I'm going to be. Night mom!" Minato nuzzled into him and kissed his cheek. "Night, Naru-chan. Did you take your pills?" He shook his head. "Not yet. I wanted to tell you goodnight first." he nodded and let him slip away. Naruto smiled and pat Kyuubi on the head. "See you up there, Kyuu-chan!" Going to the kitchen, he poured two pain pills and the one sleeping pill into the palm of his hand and grabbed a Dew. Opening it, he swallowed the pain meds and shuddered. Keeping the Ambien CR in his palm, he kissed and called for his pup. "Come on, Cho! Bed!" He laughed when her claws clacked over the linoleum as she ran to him and followed him up the stairs. Flipping on the light, he placed both his drink and medication on his bedside table, and pulled Cho onto his lap once he was settled on the bed. The song, 'Only Time' by Enya sounded low in his throat as he hummed and stroked Cho's silky black fur.

He paused to get a drink and resumed when he set it back down. After what seemed like forever, Kyuubi finally came to bed. Slowly, he opened the door and stepped inside. "I thought you were sleeping?" He shrugged. "I was waiting for you." The blond smiled and quietly shut the door. When he turned to light off, Naruto turned the lamp on and stood from the bed. Gently laying the pup on the pillows of his own bed, he covered her with a blanket and stood. Pulling off his shirt, he threw it to the floor and wrenched open his draws. Kyuubi frowned and wrapped his arms around Naruto's middle. "What's wrong, Naru-chan?" He felt his lover give a trembling breath and shiver as if he were cold. "I don't want to sleep, tonight!" He cocked a brow. "You need your rest, Naruto-chan. Why?" The fox shivered again. "Is it the pills? Are they not working?"

He shook his head. "No. They make me sleep, but I don't stop dreaming. . ." Kyuubi's eyes widened. "You can't wake from a nightmare, can you?" His lips trembled and he shook his head again. He gasped when he was pushed to the bed onto his back and found himself staring into crystal eyes that mirrored his own. The blond gave a soft smile and caressed his whiskered cheek. Placeing a chaste kiss of apology upon his lips, he stepped away and rummaged through his draws. "Change into your bottoms and go ahead and lay on the floor, koi." Pulling himself from the bed, he did as he was told without question. Once comfortable on his stomach, he relaxed and laid his head on his arms. A small tremor ran through him and he shut his eyes tightly. The rustle of clothing reached his ears and he knew Kyuu was changing. Naruto felt the blonds warm body next to his and shivered when his warm hands passed over his spine.

"This might be a bit cold." The scent of lavender oil invaded his nose and he inhaled deeply. Kyuubi's hands expertly relieved the knots and pressure points along the fox's back and spine, and smiled when he moaned in pleasure when he hit certain spots. His digits gently, but effectively relaxed the fox's muscles and was satisfied with the sounds of enjoyment coming from deep in the blonds throat. Straddling him, he rubbed out Naruto's neck, shoulders, arms and skull. The fox felt a million times better now and gave a large cat-like stretch when he was done. Sitting back on his knees, he gave a smile and tackled the boy to the ground. "Thank you." Pushing his lips, to Kyuubi's, he straddled his hips and rocked over him. They both moaned, and the blond on the floor grasped his hips. "Are you sure you're okay with this, Naru-chan?" He nodded and began nipping at his flesh. "Yes. I'll be fine." Kyuubi pushed his face up and looked into his eyes.

"You're absolutely sure you'll be fine?" He nodded again. "Yes, Kyuu-chan. I spoke with Dr. Starr about it in the hospital. He said it would be fine and so would I." The blond sighed, seeing no lie in his crystal orbs. "I just wanted to ma-." Naruto put a finger to his lips and smiled. "I know. I-I really missed you. . .Please?" Laying back on the floor, he let his fox's chin go and ran his hands down his body and to his hips. The blond fox smiled and took his finger from his lips. He resumed his sucking of flesh, leaving no hickeys this time, and dragged both his hands and tongue to his navel, tracing the black spiral seal around it. Kyuubi moaned and arched his back. Naruto removed the boys boxers and bottoms from his pis and kissed the inside of his thighs before teasing the boy beneath him.

He pushed his tongue flat against the tip of his arousal and let his warm breath caress it. Letting his oral muscle play over the shaft, he engulfed him and let his sharp fangs lightly scrape against the skin. Kyuubi was panting harshly on the floor, his hands tangled within blond locks. Who knew the sly fox was so good with his mouth?! He gave a low moan as said fox began to suck and stroke him. His pace became faster and tighter around him and he found himself bucking into his twins mouth. Kyuubi felt his body become heated from the inside out and his toes curled as he came. Naruto swallowed and extracted his mouth from his lovers arousal. Crawling up his chest seductively, he kissed his lips and giggled when their positions were switched. "I know a cast isn't very sexy, so please. bear with me here."

Kyuubi laughed and nipped at his ears. "I'll do my best, koi." His warm hands teased the fox's flesh, bringing the goose pimples to the surface. He rid him of his clothes and trailed heated kisses down his flesh. Naruto mewled when both his arousal and entrance were teased and had to bit his lip to keep from crying out as his two fingers curved and pressed into a pleasure spot. He writhed in ecstasy and buried his hands into blond hair. Deeming him ready and comfortable enough, Kyuubi threw him a pillow, and turned him to his stomach. The fox shuddered in pleasure as he was slowly penetrated and moaned into the softness beneath his face. Kyuubi began a slow, sensual pace, and gradually made it faster at the sounds coming from that sweet mouth. He grasped his arousal and set it to the same pace, reveling in the muffled sounds he could hear.

Naruto's stomach tightened and his legs shook, toes curling, as he came. Kyuubi followed not long after and pulled out, panting. After catching his breath, he washed his hand in the bathroom sink and helped the fox from the floor. "Had I known how good you were with your mouth. . ." He smiled and giggled. "I'm glad I was amazing for you! I had no idea what I was doing!" Kyuubi chuckled and they pulled their bottom clothes back on. He threw the pillow back on the bed and climbed in while Naruto carefully picked up Cho. He climbed in next to his lover and laid her between them.

Knocking back the Ambien CR, he chugged the rest of his drink and turned off the lamp. Getting comfortable, he kissed the blond and nuzzled into his bare chest. "Night Kyuu-chan, Kiki-chan." He chuckled at the slurred words and kissed his temple. "Night, Naru/Ruru-chan." And with that, his eyes slid closed and he slipped into sleep.

* * *

Over the past few days, the three blonds had been meeting with Malabar Bernhardt to prep for the case in court. They had found out that the attorney was very young. only in his late twenty's, early thirties, and very good looking. Wispy brunette hair covered his head and his warm caramel brown eyes shone with determination and fire, proving why he was so wealthy at his young age. Currently, they were sitting in his office, going over the evidence they were going to use against Orochimaru once lat time before their scheduled appearance the next day. Malabar smiled and shook each of their hands as he stood. "Don't worry about a thing! With everything we have, I guarantee our success! All you three have to do for the next twenty - four hours, is relax and breathe." They nodded and smiled as well. "Thank you so much for helping us with this, Malabar."

He waved his hand. "It's my job to help those in need. It's what I do!" He walked them to his door and bid them farewell. "I'll see you at 9:00 a.m. sharp tomorrow morning." Minato nodded and they got into the car. Naruto could hear the accelerated heartbeats of his family and could practically taste the anxiety that permeated the vehicle. Sighing, he laid against the door and looked out the window; the scenery passing by in a blur as they drove home. "I think this is the most I've ever been in a car, before." The two up front laughed and he smiled. Thank god he could diffuse tension. Once the car had been parked in the garage, they all got out and went inside. The fox ran up the stairs and let Cho out. When he came back inside from letting her out, he filled her bowls with food and water and sat them on a place mat next to the kitchen wall.

Smiling, he pet her before he sat on the couch in the living room. Grabbing the remote, he started looking through the channels. Sighing, he put it on Spongebob and sat back. He giggled when Cho had tried to jump up on the couch so she could sit next to him. He pat the cushion next to him. "Well c'mon! Get up here! You can do it!" After a couple times, he claws finally caught the threads on the cushion and pulled herself up. Naruto clapped and laughed. "You did it! Good job, Cho-chan!" She yipped and pounced upon his stomach. He smiled and kissed her nose. puppy breath invading his nostrils as she licked him with her slimy tongue. The couch dipped at the other end as Minato sat down and curled his legs up to his chest.

Naruto sat up and smiled at him. "Wanna play Rock Band, mom? You can play the drums!" The blond smiled. "Are you that bored, Naru-chan?" He laughed. "Bored enough to play with you? Never! But, I am bored enough to want you to play with me!" The Neo Fox chuckled. "You're a dork, Naru-chan! All right. If you set it up, I'll play." His face brightened and his tail wagged. "Sweet! I'll go get Kyuu-chan!" Handing the pup to his mother, Naruto stood and ran upstairs. Knocking twice, he opened it and went inside. He found Kyuubi laying face down on the bed, a pillow over his head. Smiling softly, the fox sat on the edge of the mattress, and rubbed his fingers into his back. "Kyuu-chan, come play Rock Band with us!" He felt him take a deep breath, but he made no move to get up.

Naruto's soft smile stayed, and he kissed his back between his scapula. He was stopped by the boys muffled boice when he got to the door. "Naruto, are you scared?" He frowned. Kyuu never called him by his full name. Something was definitely wrong. Closing the door, he went back to the bed and sat. "Are you, Kyuu-chan?" The blond didn't answer for a moment, then gave a small nod. Naruto bit his lip and laid a top him, tracing circles into his shirt with a finger, and blinked. "It'll be fine, Kyuu-chan. We've been over everything a million bazillion times!" Kyuubi growled. "That's not what has me so. . .afraid. . .Naruto!" The fox sat up and pulled the pillow away from his face. "Then tell me! I can't help you if you don't tell me anything, Kyuu-chan!" He sat up and sighed.

"It's you, okay?! That's what has me terrified! It will always be you!" He cocked his head to the side. "I don't understand. What are-. . ." Kyuubi growled again. "Use your brain, Naruto! You! They want you! He wants you! It's why we were separated then, and it's why you carry more upon you than mom or I do! I don't want him to see you tomorrow, because, if he escapes again, it's you he's coming for!" The fox crossed his arms. "What makes you think he'll escape again?" He glared at him. "He's done it before, why not again?" Naruto growled and stood from the bed. "He's not going to come for me, nor anyone else, because he's getting life! Or did you forget that?" The blond snorted. "Sure! Mom said he'd escaped that once, so why wouldn't that happen again?!" Shaking his head, Naruto threw his hands in the air, and growled. Angrily, he left the room, slamming the door behind him, and went down the stairs.

Masking his anger with a smile, he went back to the living room. "What's wrong, Naru-chan?" He shook his head. "He's being a butt and doesn't want to play!" Minato could sense his youngest's distress and smiled. "Why don't you take Cho-chan for a walk instead? I swear, every time I hold her, she's gotten fatter!" He looked at him. "Are you sure?" The blond nodded. "Yes. Go hang out with your friends." Sniffing, he nodded and hugged him. "Okay. I have my phone if you need me." Minato pat his head and handed the Husky to him. "Let's go for a walk, fat dog!" Chuckling, he placed the harness on her and clipped the leash to the silver loop. "Bye mom! We'll be back!" He nodded and waved. "Bye! Be careful!" Naruto and Cho disappeared through the front door.

* * *

The blond fox let his happy facade slip and became angry once again. He decided to go to the park first, and try to calm down before visiting Panda-chan. He sat on one of the benches and allowed Cho to sniff around for a minute. Ballin his hand into a fist, he punched the bench below him a few times, tears of frustration slipping down his cheeks. Wiping at them furiously, he stood and called to the pup before starting off for Gaara and Temari's house. Fifteen minutes later, he found himself standing before said house. A black Ferrari was parked in the driveway and he raised a pierced brow. He knew the sandy blond female didn't drive it and Panda-chan had his license revoked for three months, now. Shrugging, he held Cho to his chest and walked up to the front door. His finger pushed the bell and he was greeted by the jade eyed redhead. "Hi, Panda-chan!"

Something felt out of place. Before the boy could say anything, a gruff voice sounded from the inside of the house. "Don't be rude, boy! Invite him in!" He sighed and opened the door wider. Cautiously, Naruto stepped inside. "Um, I can come back later, if you want, Panda-chan." A rather large man with dark brunette hair and brown, almost black eyes, dressed in a black business suit appeared behind Gaara. "Nonsense! I never get a chance to meet Gaara's friends." "And for good reason." He caught the redhead's mumble, but chose not to acknowledge it. The man held out his hand and he shook it. "I'm Temari and Gaara's father." He smiled. "I'm Uzumaki, Naruto. It's nice to meet you." He nodded and let the boy's hand go. "Tell me, Naruto, are those fake?" His ears and tail moved on their own accord and he shook his head.

"No, sir. I was bitten by a radioactive fox." Gaara's lips gave a tiny twitch at the inside joke and his father's eye twitched. "I see. Well, I was just on my way out. Nice to have met you, Naruto." He nodded. "Likewise, sir." Their father took his leave and the two boys heard the engine roar to life. Gaara slammed the door and flopped into the lazy boy recliner. Naruto bit his lip. "Sorry 'bout that, Panda-chan. I should've called." He shook his head and sighed. "It's fine. Have a seat." The fox nodded in thanks and sat upon the rouge coloured sofa. "Who's that?" He smiled and handed his pup to the redhead. "Cho. The day we were discharged, mom found her all alone. He put up flyer's, but we never got a call and nobody showed up, so he let us keep her!" Gaara smiled when she licked his cheek and he scrathed her back. "You're alone, today. Where is Kyuubi?"

He watched the blonds expression become angry, then sad. He sighed and laid his head on his arms. "We - had a fight. . ." He raised a hairless brow. A loud bang made them jump. "That stupid bastard! Why I outta - Naru-chan!" Temari walked into the living room from the garage and sat next to him. "Where's Kyuu-chan?" He bit his lip. "They had a fight." She gasped. "What? Why?" Naruto sniffed. "I don't even really know! He asked me if I was scared about tomorroe, and then he started growling at me and telling me that "It's always me"! Then he starts going on about how Orochimaru will come after me when he escapes prison again!" Temari raised a brow. "I thought he was getting life?" He nodded. "He will, but Kyuu-chan thinks that, since he's been pardoned from it once, he can do it again! And when he does, he's going to come after me again!" The blond pulled the sobbing boy to her chest and rubbed his back.

He fisted her shirt in his hands and gave a weak laugh. "I'm sorry! I don't even know why I'm crying!" She smiled and ran her hands through his hair. "Every couple fights, Naru-chan. You two have been together your whole lives, so it's rare when you do. The stress of what's happened over the past few months is taxing on all of you. I think, with the court date being tomorrow, just has him exhausted. Therefore, he's taking it out on everyone else, though he doesn't mean to." Pushing him back, she kissed his brow. "Don't worry, Naru-chan! After tomorrow, everything will be better!" Wiping his eyes, he smiled and nodded. "Thanks, guys!" Cho barked and jumped from Gaara's lap. Temari squee'd and picked her up. "Oh my god, chibi! She's so adorable!" He giggled. "Her name's Cho." Lazily, he sat back and traced the circular scar on his cheek with his finger. Gaara cocked his head to the side. "How did you get those?"

Temari glared at him and Naruto laughed. "It's okay, Temari-chan! I'm completely comfortable talking about it." He looked at the redhead and blinked. "After I had almost bitten through Sasuke's hand, Orochimaru slipped a muzzle over my face. I couldn't fight him off, as I was hanging from my wrists, and he somehow managed to wedge my mough open through the muzzle. . ." He licked his lips. "So, it was a wedge?" Smiling, he shook his head. "No. . .the wedge was to keep my mouth open while he shoved a hot fire poker through my cheeks." Temari gasped. "What?!" He nodded and stood. Gripping the hem of his shirt, he lifted it from him and let them see what he now carried. "I'm not embarassed or ashamed of these, because I know I fought against them all the way." The two siblings ran their fingers over the scars in both horror and fascination. Gaara's fingertips traced the Uchiha crest that had been branded to his shoulder and his eyes narrowed.

A bar-code tattoo played against the back of his neck and he shivered when Temari's digits ghosted over it. "Ya, remember when Kyuu-chan and I got matching tat's when we were all fucked up? And we could still feel the pain? Ya, this one hurt like a bitch!" A large black 135-2 laid underneath the bars and he chuckled darkly. "He told me the first number meant that I was the number. That it was how many others he'd hurt, plus me. The last was Sasuke's total." Temari looked into his eyes. "Are there more?" He nodded. "Tons, but they're on my lower body. We took picutres of everything, so if you're coming tomorrow, you'll be able to see them." Gaara's fingers traced the crude word he'd heard all throughout his childhood, that had been carved into the fox's back and blinked. When he stepped away, Naruto put his shirt back on. Turning to the redhead, he frowned. "You're getting a bruise, Panda-chan." He touched his left cheek and winced slightly.

"Gaara, did he. . .?" He gave his sister a sharp glare and she flinched. The fox gently pulled his face to one side. "You should ice this, so it doesn't swell." He jerked away. "It's fine." Naruto's ears went back and he crossed his arms. "Panda-chan - !" He didn't finish his sentence, for the boy had ran to his room and slammed the door. Temari sighed and opened the cupboard of the entertainment center. She pulled out a small-ish bong, a baggie of haze, and a red lighter. Sitting in the recliner her brother had occupied a moment ago, she loaded the bowl and took a hit. Naruto sat back on the couch and accepted the bong and lighter from her. Temari blew out the smoke as she laughed. "I wonder what Cho-chan would do if she got contact eye." He laughed with her as he ran the flame over the mouth piece. "Only one way to find out!" Taking a hit, he handed it back to her called Cho to his lap. Gently taking her face in his hands, he blew a bit of the smoke into her face and the rest into the air. They giggled when she sneezed and shook her fur out.

"Come hit this, Panda-chan! Please?" Slowly, his door opened and he came back. Sitting on the coffee table, he took the piece from his sister and used the end of the lighter to pack it more before taking a hit. After its third time round, they began to feel more relaxed. "Now, if only my mom would do this! He'd feel so much better!" They laughed lazily and took a deep breath. When the last of the bowl had been hit, Temari put it back in the cupboard and pulled out a Dragon's Blood incense stick. Lighting it, she stuck it in a hole in the wall and sat back down. "What time do you have to be home, chibi?" His phone buzzed and he pulled it from his pocket. "Whoa! ESP!" They laughed again and he slid it open. "Aww! It's from Kyuu-chan! Says he's sorry and wants to know where I am!" He sent his reply and slid his phone shut. "Do you have anything to drink, Temari-chan?" She shrugged.

"You'll have to look." Smiling, he sat Cho on an opposite cushion and stood. Going into the kitchen, he opened the fridge and pulled out a Dew. Shutting the fridge, he opened the freezer and squealed. When he pulled what he wanted from the box, he let the door swing shut and threw the wrapper away. He skipped back to the couch and laughed. "God I love Creamies!" The blond laughed. "That's all well and good, chibi, but that's a Nestle Drumstick!" He pulled it from his mouth and sighed. "I thought it tasted nutty!" Naruto paused, then laughed at his joke. "You're such a nerd, chibi!" He nodded and smiled. "I knows!" He took a bite of his treat and licked his lips. "This is extremely amazing, right here!" His phone buzzed again and he opened it. "What a butt! He wants to bring me home, now." Sighing, he texted an "Okay" back and stood from the couch. Smiling, he went to the bathroom and held his treat between his teeth as he put drips in his eyes."Hmmm. . .cock eye. . ." His words were muffled by the waffle cone and he giggled as he put the drips back in the medicine cabinet.

Taking the cone from his lips, he shut the light off and went back to the livingroom. The doorbell rang and Gaara pulled it open, revealing Kyuubi. "Hi, Kyuu-chan!" He stepped inside the house and smiled. "Hi guys." Temari smiled. "Yo, Kyuu-chan!" Lifting his nose, he sniffed the air. "Smells like weed." Naruto giggled. "And Dragon's Blood!" They laughed and he nodded. "Yep! Are you ready to go, Naru-chan?" He ate the last bite of the drumstick and stood. "Uh-huh!" Giving the two siblings a hug, he picked up his sleeping pup and followed his brother outside. "Just kiss and make up, you two!" They laughed and turned to one another. Naruto placed his casted arm on Kyuubi's shoulder and held Cho in his other arm, while Kyuubi pulled him close by his hips.

Just as their lips were about to touch, they pulled away, laughing. "SIKE!" The blond female gasped. "Rude! That was rude!" Kyuubi pulled his fox by the hips once more and crushed their lips together. Temari squealed and whipped out her phone, quickly taking a picture of them. Gaara turned his gaze up to her. "You're sending that to me." She laughed and nodded. "Okay. See you two tomorrow!" Breaking apart, they smile and nodded. "See you!" Letting Kyuubi take Cho from him, Naruto linked his left hand with Kyuubi's right and they walked home.

-/-/-

"Feel better, Naru-chan?" He grinned and nodded. "Much! Thanks, mom!" Minato smiled and nodded as well. "Looks like you wore her out pretty good!" The fox laughed. "Yep! Before we went to Panda-chan's, I let her run silly around the park!" Well, it wasn't a complete lie."I met Panda-chan's dad, too. He asked if these were real and I told him I got bitten by a radioactive squirrel!" Minato laughed. "A squirell turned you into a fox?" He chuckled. "I meant fox! But, y'know, Kyuu-chan is pretty squirelly!" He dodged the playful hit from said squirelly boy and giggled. "Well, I'm going to bed. Night, mom!" He kissed the top of his head and hugged him. "Did Temari-chan burn Dragon's Blood again?" He smiled. "Doesn't she always? She's crazy like that!" (Somewhere, Temari sneezed. "Damn it! Quit talkin' about me!") He nodded and allowed him to leave to the upstairs.

Setting Cho on his bed, Naruto sat his phone on the nightstand and proceeded in stripping down and dressing in black bottoms. "Light switch. . .so far away!" Kyuubi rolled his eyes and smiled from the doorway. Closing the door, he shut the light off and the fox flipped the lamp on. Crawling into Kyuubi's bed, he relaxed against the pillows and watched said boy change into his own pjs. "I like this because I get to look all I want and touch, and etc. etc. . Especially when I touch here!" He lightly grazed over the spiral seal with his claw and watched in pleasure as the blond shivered. "You're asking for it, you know that, right?" The mischievous boy grinned seductively. "I'm not_ asking_ for it, lover! I'm _telling_ you I want it!" Kyuubi smiled sexily and straddled his hips. "Now, now, my little uke! Just exactly who are the Seme here?" He giggled. "I'll never tell! You'll have to show me!" A snarl tore from his throat and he threw his head back. When he looked down at the fox, his eyes were a dark lavender colour with spots of cherry red and cerulean blue. The pupils were star-shaped and the whisker marks were deeper and darker.

He held his wrists gently above his head and smirked. "Show you we will, koi, but first, we'll make you beg for it!" Ripping a pillowcase away from one of the fluffy head rests, he tied Naruto's wrists to the headboard. The fox moaned in displeasure and Kyuubi flicked the tip of his nose. "Ah! Ah! You started this! We're finishing it our way!" Reaching over, he turned the lamp off and traced the contours of his taut stomach. "You do know I can still see as plain as day, right?" The fox could see them smile and nod. "Oh yes. That's why we have this." He held up a wide silk blindfold. Carefully, they tied it over his eyes and sat back. "Can't see a thing, can you." He smiled and shook his head. "No." He gasped when they nipped at his flesh. "No, what?" Their hot tongue traced around his nipple and he moaned.  
"N-no, masters?" He felt them smile. "Good boy. As a reward, we will remove your pants!" Naruto gave a giggling moan as their claws scraped against his skin whilst they removed his bottoms.

Letting them fall to the floor, Kyuubi grinned. Reaching their hand down, they squeezed Naruto's arousal lightly. "Shall we remove these bothersome garments as well?" His back arched and he groaned. "Y-yes!" They raised their brow and let him go. "We don't believe we heard you correctly. Yes, what?" He growled and bucked his hips. Kyuubi put their hands on his shoulders and chuckled. "We're having a poor time hearing you, koi. Yes, what?" He moaned when they nipped at his clavicle. "Yes, masters!" The fox felt them smirk against his skin. "Now we've forgotten what it was we were going to do! Care to remind us?" They stuck their tongue under his collar and he gasped. "You were, going to reward me, masters!" He shivered when their hot breath coasted over his flesh. "Oh yes! We remember now!" Smirking, they kissed his lips. "That wasn't what you said you would do, masters!" They withheld their laughter.

"Oh? And what is it you would like us to do?" He moaned when they ran a claw over his flesh where his boxers were. "We can't help you if you don't tell us what you need, koi." The fox growled lustily. "Take them off already, dammit!" He smirked and his ears went back. "Please, masters?" Kyuubi smirked. So, he was learning how to play. This was good. "Because you are being so well-behaved, we believe we can honor your request." Tantalizingly slow, they pulled them down and eventually let them drop to the floor with his bottoms. Kyuubi growled. "Why do you look so. . .fuckable?!" He smiled and they leaned down to his chest and traced his nipple with their tongue, rolling the other between their digits. Naruto moaned and gasped, his back curving upwards as their hot mouth sucked upon him. Quickly, and without the fox's knowledge, they removed their own clothing and pushed them to the floor.

They released his nipple in favor of of his mouth and face. "We can't seem to get enough of your skin, koi! It's delicious!" Sliding from his waist, they pressed their lips to his flesh and swirled their tongue around the barbell in his navel; their claws lightly digging into his hips. Sitting up, they wrapped the fox's legs around their middle and rubbed against his entrance, making him inhale a shaky breath. Kyuubi smirked when he bucked against them. "Ah! Ah! Ah! You have to beg us, chibi! Remember that?" The blond growled as they ground against him once more. "Please, then!" They licked his chest and nipped at his flesh. Please, what? You're going to have to be more specific, koi." He bucked against them againg and his back arched. "Just fuck me, damn it!" Chuckling, they kissed him and grasped his hips, hissing in pleasure when they slid into his tight heat. Naruto mewled and pushed harder into him. Kyuubi held onto the fox's shoulders and moved at a fast pace.

Soon, the room was filled with quiet grunts, moans, and hisses of pleasure as the three danced erotically together. Knowing that their fox was close to his climax, they swallowed his cry with their lips and gave a few final thrusts before the feelings of his tight muscles consumed them. Panting, the younger blond felt a warm tingly feeling overtake him, and he smiled. Lazily, Kyuubi untied his hands from the headboard and the silk blindfold from his eyes. Popping his shoulders, the fox wrapped his arms around their neck and pressed their hot bodies together. Giving a content sigh, he nuzzled into their chest. "Thank you. . ." Kissing the top of his head, they laid next to him and pulled him close by his hip. "Sleep, Naru-chan." He gave a sleepy nod and his blue eyes closed. "M'kay. . ." In a moment, they were all comfortably sleeping.

* * *

Dominick-Chan: Wow! I really like how this chapter turned out! XD

I love you. No, seriously. You're one of the best talking rocks I've ever owned!

Thanks again! XD


	11. Chapter 11

Dominick-Chan: YAY! I love updates! I give you all sugar and slurpees cause I'm cool like that!

Naru-Chan: Go Dom-chan!

Dominick-Chan: *squee* I feel special!

Naru-Chan: Me too!

Twins: Enjoy!

Dominick-chan: **Please be aware that this is yaoi. This chapter contains most of the court proceedings and mental images of scarred flesh. Avert thine eyes should they be hurt reading the worst. Ye have been warned.**

All: ENOUGH RAMBLING! ONWARD!

On a side note, I'd like to thank all of my reviewers who made me smile with their reviews! This fast update is for all of you who have followed this from the very beginning. Be proud of yourselves!

**CHAPTER XI:**

Minato's alarm woke him up at 7:00 a.m. and his fist hit the snooze button. Again, it went off at 7:09 and he groaned. Turning it off, he sat up andd rubbed his eyes. Blinking a few times, he stretched and got out of bed. Tiredly, he made his way to his bathroom, where he emptied his bladder and started the shower. Once it was the perfect temperature, he stepped under the spray and began scrubbing his hair and body. Feeling clean and fresh, he shut the water off and wrapped a towel around his hair and waist, stepping from the tub. Yawning, he brushed his teeth, then dressed in a pair of silky blue boxers, a white boy beater, and a pair of black slacks. Not able to decide on a shirt, he grabbed three of them and went into the twins room.

Hearing the shower turn off, he smiled and knocked on the door, opening it a second later. Naruto entered the room at the same time, a towel wrapped around his waist. "Morning mom!" Minato nodded. "Morning, Naru-chan. I'm glas you're up already. Now, which one of these should I wear?" He held the black, crimson, and traditional white up and the fox gave a quiet giggle. "Well, I can safely say to throw out the white. Do you still have that pastel pink tie?" The blond rolled his eyes. "You know I do." He fingered each material. "Good! Wear black." Smiling softer, he nodded. "Thank you! Make sure to wake your brother, okay?" Naruto giggled again. "I will! Don't I always?" Sighing, he shook his head and went back to his room to finish getting ready.

* * *

8:30 a.m. rolled around and they all piled into the car. "I don't think I've ever seen you with you hair pulled up, mom! I like it!" Minato smiled at them from the rear view mirror. It was true. He hardly ever pulled his hair up, and today, it was in a clip, fanning out from the end of the black plastic. His bangs framed either side of his face and a few strands had escaped the clip, but all-in-all, it was pretty sexy. "Thank you. I don't think I've ever seen you two look nicer! Except when I dressed you, of course!" The twins stuck out their tongues and laughed. It was actually probably true. They were both dressed in black dress pants and black Vans, but Naruto's dress shirt was a dark navy blue, whilst Kyuubi's was a dark maroon.

"Don't get used to it. These clothes are suffocating me!" Minato gave Kyuubi a sympathetic smile and nodded. "I agree, but it'll only be for a few hours. Then we can all get naked and put on regular clothes!" They laughed and Naruto laid against his lover, their hands entwined and the tag on his collar jingling as he did so. He yawned and shifted in his seat a bit, wincing at the slight twinge running through his tailbone. Kyuubi gave a low chuckle and slipped his hand from the fox's so he could rub gentle circles where he needed it. The youngests tail twitched and he had to bite his lip to keep from moaning.

At 8:47 a.m., they parked the car and met everyone before the steps of the courthouse. "Chibi! Do not tell me that is your mom!" They laughed and he nodded. "We keep telling everyone he's single! God!" Minato rolled his eyes and shook the attorney's hand. "Morning, Malabar." Smiling, the brunette nodded. "Good morning, Minato, Kyuubi, Naruto." They reciprocated the greeting and smiled widely. "Wow, Kiba! You can look decent!" They boy growled at the fox. "Shut up, Naru-chan!" The teen was wearing a pair of khaki coloured pants and a white dress shirt; the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Naruto grinned. "Oh, quit being such a loser! You know I'm kidding!" Rolling his dark eyes, he couldn't help but to smile back.

"You look good too, Temari-nii, Panda-chan!" The two siblings smiled. Gaara was wearing black slacks with a crimson dress shirt and Temari, never having been one for dresses, was wearing a pair of hip-hugging black jeans, and black stiletto heels, along with a dark amethyst tube top; a black quarter-sleeve crotchet jacket that buttoned once at her belly and fell to her calves covering her arms. "Thanks, Chibi!" He laughed. "Hey brat!" Turning, he cried out with joy. "Baa-chan! Ero-sannin!" Bounding over to them, he hugged each in turn. Malabar checked his watch and smiled. "I don't want to alarm anyone, but if we don't get inside, we're going to be late, and judges dislike tardiness very much."

Nodding, they all walked up the stairs and into the courthouse. Their friends sat on the benches behind them as the three blonds and their attorny sat on the Prosecutor's table. Orochimaru, Sasuke, and all the other cronies who had been caught, were sitting on the Defensive side. "All rise for the Honorable Judge Hanako Mizako." Everyone stood as the female judge came into the room; traditional black robes flowing behind her. She had short, shoulder-length red hair pulled half into a clip; her bangs falling to the side of her soft face. Her peridot eyes scanned through the folders as she sat down. Everyone re-seated themselves and the room was deathly silent as she looked through evidence. "Frankly, I really can't see why you're all here. You should've been executed eighteen years ago, Orochimaru."

The pale man glared at her and she raised a brow. "Let's continue, then. Mr. Nmaize, you have the floor." The opposing attorney nodded and stood. "Thank you, your honor. Ladies and gentlemen of the court, we have all been gathered here for the alleged kidnapping, abusing, sodomizing, and torturing of the three males at the prosecuting table. Now I ask you, men and women of the jury, why would they do that to their own father and lover?" Naruto growled and his tail bristled; his ears flattening to his skull. Hanako looked at him and Kyuubi stroked his knuckles with his thumb. "Calm down, Naru-chan." Biting, his lip, his hand tightened around his lover's and he took a deep breath.

Nmaize continued. "I'd like to call Namikaze, Minato to the stand." Breathing deeply, said blond stood and made his way to the seat beside the judge. Crossing his legs at the knee, he folded his hands in his lap, and focused only on the attorney. "Namikaze-san, the two boys you have with you are your sons, correct?" He nodded. "Yes." "Please state their full legal names to the court." He blinked. "Uzumaki, Kyuubi and Uzumaki, Naruto." Nmaize nodded. "Why is it, that neither boy carries either your last name, or my clients?" Minato shrugged. "The name belonged to my mother. My parents devorced, and were then killed. I stayed with my father's name." The attorney raised a brow. "And you expect everyone here to believe that you carried them for nine months, and gave birth to them? How is that possible, exactly?" The blond sighed.

"I am not asking anyone to believe everything I say and do, but I do have both proof and key witnesses who will tell you that I did indeed carry and birth my beautiful sons. As for how it's possible, almost everyone knows that just about any gender of demon's can carry offspring." Nmaize crossed the room. "And which species are you, Namikaze-san?" He fidgeted with his fingers. "Sadly, I am the last of my kind carrying pure blood. I am what is known as a Neo Fox." "I see. Would you kindly tell the court how you know my client?" Minato's eyes blazed as he looked into the man's face. "Orochimaru and I used to date for a year or two, back when I was seventeen and he, twenty-six." Nmaize nodded. "And just how did that relationship end?" The blond glared. "Me pregnant with a concussion and the bastard gone when I came to." The attorney pursed his lips. "No further questions, your honor."

Sitting down, Malabar stood. "Exactly how was it you found you were pregnant, Namikaze-san?" He blinked. "Well, after the first week of throwing everything I at, up, my guardian at the time, Tsunade, had taken me to visit with a friend of ehrs who helped her in the medical field. Both females confirmed my condition was not the flu, as I had thought it to be." Malabar nodded. "And Tsunade was the one who delivered both Uzumaki, Kyuubi and Naruto?" The blond smiled and nodded. "Yes, that's correct." "Is it also correct, that you went into labor a half a month early?" Again, he nodded. "Yes." Malabar looked at him. "Why is that, Namikaze-san?" He swallowed hard. "Because I had gotten a call from the officer who had arrested Orochimaru three month before, saying that he had escaped from prison. The stress and shock triggered my contractions and my water to break."

The brunette nodded and looked to the judge. "No further questions, your honor." She nodded and looked down at him. "You may step down now, Namikaze-san." He gave her a smile and took back his own seat, holding Kyuubi's hand. Nmaize stood once again. "I'd like to call Uzumaki, Naruto to the stand, if I may." Swallowing passed the lump in his throat, he stood and sat in the seat his mother had just occupied. "How old are you, Naruto?" He blinked and twiddled with his fingers. "Seventeen, sir." Nmaize nodded. "Good, good. You are the younger twin, correct?" He nodded. his ears swivelling to and fro. "Yes. I am younger by three minutes." The attorney pointed at his mother. "That man, Namikaze, Minato, is your mother? He gave birth to you?" Naruto rolled his eyes. "It's rude to point, y'know. Yes, he is my mother. He birthed me, clothed me, and sadly, made me eat his terrible cooking until I refused to eat it anymore when I was six."

A few people giggled and he smiled. The taut tension was beginning to ebb away from him. The elder attorney smiled. "Which brings us around to your occupation. What exactly is it you do?" The fox smiled proudly. "I am the head chef at Paradise 69, which is run by our family friend and grandfather-like figure, though he'll tell you otherwise, Jiraiya. I started working for him when I was fourteen, after he filed and approved all the necessary paperwork." Nmaize scratched his chin. "And that is where you first met my client?" He nodded. "Usually, before my brother and I get off work, I make mom dinner. I had forgotten it on the counter, so I went to retrieve it. When I turned around, ther he was." "And why was he there?"

The fox shrugged. "Said he'd heard of my awesome cooking skills, which, if you've ever eaten there, you'd know they are, and wished to clear an appointment with me to taste it." "And what did you tell him?" He inhaled deeply. "I told him that I was sorry, but he had to make the appointment with Jiraiya, the boss. He told me he would and we parted ways." Nmaize walked around the room. "Naruto, have you always looked like this?" He shook his head. "No, sir. A few months ago, I was bitten by my brother." The man raised a brow. "Your twin changed you?" The fox sighed. "I prefer the term "genetically altered", for I haven't changed anything about myself. I just grew extra appendages and abilities. And it wasn't really my twin per-say. . ." "Per-say? Care to explain that to the court?" He blinked. "I would prefer not to. You see, it is not really my story to tell and would like Kyuu-chan to tell his own story."

Reluctantly, the attorney nodded. "Very well. You said something about gaining abilities. What does that entail?" Here, he smiled. "Ah! That, I can tell you. After going through my rather painful altering, I gained a bit of things." Holding his arm up, he allowed the bones to break and shift, causing it to be angled funny. "Each of my limbs do this if I wish them to; making it easier for me to walk on all fours." Letting his hand become normal, he continued. "I have sharper vision, which makes the colours brighter and details clearer, and very acute hearing. From where I'm sitting now, I can hear the cars outside these walls and if I concentrate, I can hear a cell phone conversation. My sense of smell has a wide range and I can identify who is standing behind me, for each being has a characterized scent. Like, you smell of tobacco, spearmint, and aftershave. I can even tell you use Axe deodorant. Both my claws and fangs are able to secrete a poison. Sasuke carries a painful scar from my fangs upon his hand."

He found many staring at him in wonder. "How did you acquire two symmetrical circular scars upon your cheeks?" Naruto traced said marks with a claw, gently. "When we had been taken to an old abandoned oil refinery, we had each been separated and kept in dark rooms. Sasuke was with me most of the time, until I almost bit through his hand. Orochimaru took over from their. When I had tried to bite him, which was my only defense at the time, for I had been hanging from rusty manacles dangling from the ceiling, he slid a thick black muzzle over my face, which connected together at the back of my skull and circled over my nose and mouth. The bars on it were thin and curved, criss-crossing through each piece of metal. All in all, it was an old fashioned dog muzzle.

Anyway, he wedged my mouth open and shoved a fire place poker through both flesh and muscle. That's when Tsunade-baa-chan came in and busted him. She pulled the muzzle and iron from my face and I was taken back to my mother and my brother and we were rushed to the hospital, where we were taken really good care of by Dr. Starr." Many people in the room were crying now. "And are there more scars upon your body, Naruto?" He nodded. "Many, many more, but I'm afraid you'll have to wait and see the pictures. I'd rather not strip before such a large crowd!" The court snickered and Nmaize tapped the wood of the rails before the chair the blond was in. "No further questions." Hanako nodded. "Mr. Bernhardt?" He stood. "Everything you've stated is correct, Naruto?" He nodded. "Yes." Malabar smiled. "No further questions, then!" She smiled down at the blond. "You can step down then, Naruto."

His tail wagged and he thanked her before going back to his seat. Kyuubi and Minato both smiled at him and he grasped his twins hand. Nmaize stood. "I'd like to call Uzumaki, Kyuubi, to the stand." Giving his hand a gentle squeeze, Naruto traded him seats and laid his head against Minato's shoulder as he watched his brother take the stand. "So, Kyuubi, do you agree 100% with your twin and everything he's said?" He nodded. "I do. Rarely do we doubt one another, like how we rarely fight." The elderly man nodded. "What is your occupation exactly, at Paradise 69?" He smiled. "I wait the tables, break up drunken fights and bar tend. I've been working there since I was fourteen, and all necessary paperwork was filed and authorized." "In his testification, Naruto said something about you "genetically altering" him. Care to explain that?" The blond laughed. "I always told him he'd get me into trouble! Sealed inside of me, is Kyuubi, or rather, with his full name and title, The Demon Fox Spirit, Kyuubi-no-Kitsune, Demon King of Makai. We're trying to find a way to shorten that. It's a mouth full to say!"

He stared at Nmaize nonchalantly. "How did you find out about him? How was he sealed into you?" He shrugged. "I'be always known about him. We speak to each other all the time and sometimes I get pulled from my dreams and find myself standing before his cage. Naru-chan's seen it once, but we haven't figured out how, yet. As for your second question, Orochimaru told me that, as an experiment, he had placed a medic, who was working for him, in the hospital while my mother was giving birth. No one knew he was having twins, so while everyone was distracted, she sealed him into me." Minato growled low in his throat and Naruto nuzzled into him. "Okaa-chan. . ." Looking down at Naruto, he quieted and started running his hands through the fox's hair. "What Naruto was speaking about, the reason he is now "genetically altered", is because of Kyuubi-sama. There are a few times he has become dominant over my body. I know it sounds more like a dual personality, and at times it feels that way, but I can assure you it is all real."

Nmaize stroked his chin. "Hmmm. . .would you be willing to allow him full reign?" He shrugged. "It's really up to him. I cannot make him do anything he doesn't wish to do." Suddenly, his head fell forward, and his body became limp. "Although, I can make him do anything, if I were that heartless." A few people gasped when he lifted his head and his eyes were no longer the cerulean blue they'd been looking at, but a cherry red colour with gold bursting from the cat-like pupil. Rolling his shoulders, he sat straight-backed in the chair; his elbows resting on the arms and his feet crossed at the knees. Naruto blushed lightly when he remembered the events from the previous night and had to keep biting his lip to contain his giggles, to which the demon caught from the corner of his eye, and smirked.

Malabar smiled at the turn of events. The bijuu would surely mean their success. "As you can all see, I inhabit this body, but I will not for much longer. In six months time, I will depart, no longer confined inside this cage." Both Naruto and Minato knew he meant the seal would break then and the fox nuzzled into his mother's side, inhaling his scent. "And where is Kyuubi, now?" His red eyes blinked. "His sense of self has been pushed into his subconscious, more or less like his is. . .taking a nap, if you will. But, if I withdraw some of my energy. . ." He did so and his eyes closed, his breathing deep and meditative. "We can become one, entwined in energy." Lifting his eyelids, they revealed the dark lavender eyes with the starred pupils and spots of their original colours. Nmaize swallowed. "In the pictures, there were third degree burns covering the right sie of your flesh. How is it possible you are not scarred from them?"

Kyuubi rolled his eyes. "You really know nothing about demons do you, human? What caused the burns was my chakra, my energy. I healed him from what I could, but my healing abilities had dwindled from my excessive use and maintaining a half-way physical form." The man nodded. "When was it you met my client?" They growled. "The first time I met Orochimaru, was in my seclusion. I don't carry many scars because, mainly, he just had me watch everything they were doing to Naru-chan." Nmaize walked to his seat. "No further questions, your honor." The judge nodded. "Anything you wish to add, Mr. Bernhardt?" Malabar shook his head. "No, your honor." Her peridot eyes turned to the blond. "You may step down then, Kyuubi." Taking a deep breath, his eyes faded back to cerulean and he sat back down.

"I'm willing to allow everyone a brief recess. We'll continue at 11:00 a.m. ." Her gavel banged and they all stood as she left the room; allowing them to take a deep breath. "Why don't you three go take a break, get a drink and whatnot? Take a breather." The brunette smiled and nodded. "Go on." Nodding, the three blonds left the room, along with many others. After going to the bathroom and grabbing a drink, they sat on benches, relaxing and breathing. "Don't worry you guys! It's almost over!" Naruto yawned. "Ya, but there's still a lot more to do and I'm so tired. . ." They chuckled and he laid his head against the wall behind them. Kyuubi smiled softly, but kept his hands to himself. "What time is it?" Minato looked at his watch. "10:53. We have seven minutes left."

The blond fox's tail swished in agitation and he pulled his knees to his chest. "I hope the rest of this goes by quickly." Minato gave a soft smile and pat his head. He leaned into his mother's touch and sighed. "And what was with that, 'Is he your mother?' question?! It's pretty freakin' obvious! Ugh! That guy just pisses me off! 'Is he your mother?' Moron!" Everyone laughed and he rolled his eyes. "We should probably go back, now." They nodded and stood, stretching before walking back into the courtroom. Sitting back down in their seats, Naruto laid his head on his arms and closed his eyes. His body gave tiny twitches and he felt Kyuubi's nails scratch his back. When they continued, he sat up straight, and grasped his brother's hand. Malabar stood and walked to the large projector screen that was next to the judges stand.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the court, I have enough evidence here on this projector to execute that man over there and convict his accomplices for life. I would now like to show you all exactly what happened to my clients." Motioning to one of the guards, he picked up a small remote while the lights had been shut off. Pushing a button, the first slide was that of Minato body, and all the scarring upon it. "All of these pictures were taken on March 11, 2008, almost two months after they had been rescued and hospitalized for a week and a half." Another slide, and it was the minimal scarring of Kyuubi. He clicked the remote and pictures of Naruto's extensive wounds could be seen, earning a collective gasp from everyone. "Your honor! How do we even know it was my client who did this?" Malabar turned to Nmaize. "Because your client was stupid enough to brand the boy with his family's crest!" To prove it, he clicked again, and the picture shone brightly.

After a few more disturbing pictures, the projector shut off and the lights came on. "I have nothing further, your honor." he sat next Minato and smiled. Hanako looked to Nmaize. "Do you have anything to add, councilor?" He shook his head and she nodded. "Very well. Jury, you now have this time to configure." The men and women of the jury stood and left through a door to their right. Naruto could hear not only their discussion, but also the accelerated pulses of everyone in the room. The smell of tears, anxiety, and sweat was beginning to bother his nose, so he nuzzled into Kyuubi's shoulder. Sighing in content when his scent enveloped him, his tail curled around him and his eyes closed. Minato was rubbing his temples and sighed in frustration.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the jury came back in and sat down. "Has the jury reached a verdict?" A man stood and nodded. "We have your honor." He held a paper up. "We find the defendant, Hebi, Orochimaru, on the count of kidnapping, abuse, sodomy, and torture, to be guilty. We find the defendant, Uchiha, Sasuke, on the count of kidnapping, abuse, sodomy and torture to be guilty. We find the defendants Yakushi, Kabuto; Tsuchi, Kin; and Kinuta, Dosu, on the counts of kidnapping and torture to be guilty." Hanako nodded. "Hebi, Orochimaru, you are sentenced to life in a high security prison. Uchiha, Sasuke, you have been sentenced to fifty years in prison, along with you other three. Case dismissed." She banged her gavel one last time and everyone watched as the five were escorted away.

A lone tear escaped Minato's eye and he released a breath he couldn't remember holding. "It's finally over. . ." The twins stood and hugged him, their eyes glistening as well. "Thank you, for everything, Malabar." The brunette smirked and winked at him. "I told you! It's what I do!" Naruto giggled softly. "I think he was flirting with you, mom!" He rolled his eyes. "Naru-chan! You think that about everyone!" He kissed his cheek. "That's 'cause you're still single! Why are you still single?!" Kyuubi laughed. "Good question! Have you ever seen a ring on his finger, mom?" Minato folded his arms. "I doubt he's gay, you two." They looked at one another and burst out laughing. "Man! Baa-chan was right! You need to get laid more!" The two dodged the playful hits from him.

"We're serious, mom! He was flirting with you!" He raised a brow. "What makes you so sure?" Naruto smiled. "Because he's still here. And looking, specifically, at you." The blonds head snapped up and he blushed when their eyes met. Kyuubi grabbed the keys and laughed. "We'll be in the car!" Before he could grab the keys from them, they were already to the door, giggling and winking at him.

* * *

Holding hands, the two made their way to their friends, who were waiting for them to the courthouse stairs. "Where's your mom, Chibi?" He giggled. "Getting a date, and hopefully, a boyfriend!" They all laughed and the two sat upon the steps. "I can't wait to get into comfortable clothes!" They smiled and Naruto looked at Temari. "How did you two get here?" She smirked. "Father bought me a Charger. It's really sexy!" He grinned. "I'll have to see it one time! I'm too lazy right now, though. . ." She laughed. "That reminds me! Check out my background!" The blond handed him her phone and his eyes widened. "My god! We are totally SEXY in this picture!" Kyuubi laughed and tossed it back to her.

It was then they noticed the redhead standing extremely close to Neji. "Did you two finally get together? About damn time!" The two rolled their eyes, but smiled. Minato walked down the steps, a dark blush on his cheeks and a smile on his face. "What happened?" He shrugged. "I got snagged in a dinner and a movie date on Friday." The twins laughed loudly. "Told you he was gay! Nice!" Everyone laughed and soon parted ways. Once in the car, Naruto laid his head on Kyuubi's lap, and they drove home. Parking in the garage, they all went inside and relaxed. The fox let Cho out and allowed her to run around the house after she'd been outside. The three blonds stripped out of their uncomfortable clothes and into comfier ones.

In the privacy of their room, Naruto pulled Kyuubi in for a passionate lip-lock. Kyuubi pulled him close to his body by his hip, and when they broke apart, the fox wrapped his arms around his neck. "It's finally over, Naru-chan! It's over. . ." He smiled and nuzzled into his throat. "Yes, but we still have to tell mom about us, Kyuu-chan." The blond sighed. "I know. . .I have no idea how to tell him." The fox licked him, enjoying his shivers. "Me neither. I'm kinda hoping he'll find out on his own, like the others, but. . ." Letting it go silent, they listened to the others pulse and respiration.

Releasing one another, they made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Minato was sitting at the table. "So, where are you two going to be dining on Friday?" He smiled. "He said it would be a surprise. And before you ask, same about the movie." Naruto laughed. "Want me to call and tell him no sappy love movies?" "No!" They chuckled and sat upon the counter top. "What happened after we left?" His blush returned and he drew patterns on the table with a claw. "Nothing, really. We talked for a minute before he asked me out." Kyuubi chuckled again. "Are you really that nervous?" He held his chin up with his palm. "Kinda. I mean, I haven't had a real date in eighteen, nineteen years! Wouldn't you be nervous, too?"

The two blonds smiled. "Well, ya, but you just have to remember to be cool. Act how you normally do." "Except, when you dance to random music in your head! Don't do that!" They laughed and Minato sighed. "I suppose. . ." Kyuubi crossed his legs. "And we'll know that if you don't come home, you crashed with him." He raised a brow. "Ya right. Not on the first date." Naruto raised a finger. "Technically, it's only your first date alone with him. Remeber, we've met with him several times together before. This time, it'll just be you two. Don't worry about it, mom! He really likes you! Maybe Kyuu-chan and I can go out that night, too. I mean, today's Wednesday, so that gives you two days to prepare before he picks you up!"

The Neo Fox nodded and smiled. "True. Well, what would you two like to do?" Naruto's tail wagged. "What if the three of us go on a dinner, movie date? It's been awhile since we've gone out together with just us!" He looked between the two, his cerulean eyes big and pleading. "Pwease?" They laughed and Minato nodded. "Okay, okay! Find out the movie times, and we'll plan around that." The fox lept from the counter and hugged him round the neck. "Thanks mom!" Kissing his cheek, he pulled out his phone and called the theater.

* * *

Around 11:30 p.m. - 12:00 a.m., they came home, laughing. "That was really fun! I'm going to let Cho out!" Naruto smiled as he ran up the stairs and let the sleepy Husky out of her kennel. Taking her outside, he waited for her to do her business before going back in. "That lawn really needs to be mowed." Cho snorted and trot over to her water bowl; getting a drink before going to bed. Smiling, the fox pet her before yawning, and giving his mother a hug. "Night mom! Thanks for tonight!" He kissed his head and hugged him. "You're welcome, Naru-chan. Sweet dreams." He nodded and waited for Kyuubi to do the same. "Night mom! Thanks!" Minato chuckled. "You're welcome too, Kyuu-chan! Sleep tight." Calling for Cho, the two boys ran up the stairs and closed their door. Shaking his head, the blond male smiled and made his way to his own room, where he stripped and crawled tiredly into bed.

* * *

The twins and Cho were laying in bed, cuddled up to one another under the covers and darkness, and Naruto pressed his lips to Kyuubi's bare flesh. "I'm glad mom's finally got a date. I was beginning to think he'd never be happy the way we are." The blond ran his fingers through the fox's hair. "I am, too. And with the house empty on Friday, you know what that means?" He purred. "What?" "Nobody will be here to hear your moans." Naruto blushed and giggled. "You're such a horndog, Kyuu-chan!" He chuckled and began rubbing the fox's neck. "I know, but you love it!" Rolling his eyes, he snuggled more into him. "Ya, I do. . ." The room fell into silence, and soon, both boys were comfortably asleep in one another's embrace; Cho at the end of the bed.

* * *

Dominick-Chan: Wow! I really like how this chapter turned out! XD

YAY FOR MANSEX! XD (which the next chapter is full of! Say you love me!)

Thanks again! XD


	12. Chapter 12

Dominick-Chan: So here I am, 11:07 p.m., drinking a smoothie and typing up this thing. . .DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO NOT BE ABLE TO TYPE MEDICAL ABBREVIATIONS?? For cereal, guys! lmao I'm like, dead from not being able to! C is with; S is without; P is either before or after. . . .it's so hard! :D

Naru-Chan: Sorry guys! Dom-chan hasn't exactly had the best sleep lately. . .and is in need of caffeine and is worried about her dentist appt. tomorrow.

Dominick-Chan: *puts hands over ears* LA LA LA LA! Can't hear you!!!

Naru-Chan: See what I mean?

Twins: Enjoy!

Dominick-chan: **Please be aware that this is yaoi. This chapter contains dirty scenes, chinese takeout and an awesome date! Avert thine eyes should they be hurt reading the worst. Ye have been warned.**

All: ENOUGH RAMBLING! ONWARD!

On a side note, I'd like to thank all of my reviewers who made me smile with their reviews! SPECIAL BROWNIES FOR ALL!!! Unless lactose, then SPECIAL SPECIAL CAKE FOR YOU ALL!!! XD

**CHAPTER XII:**

Friday had come quicker than they had expected, and Minato was fidgeting all day. "Calm down, mom! Every thing's going to be fine!" But Naruto was fidgety, too. Not out of nervousness, but excitement for later on. "I can't help it! I'm nervous!" The blond laughed. "I know! Now, what did he say to wear?" Their mother sighed. "Casual. But, I don't want to be too casual." He smiled. "Well, why don't you go take a relaxing shower, while I pick out your clothes." Biting his lip, he stood from his bed and nodded. "Okay." Naruto pat him on the head and pushed him to his bathroom. "Don't worry! With my fashion sense, he won't be able to resist you!" The blond shook his head and closed his bathroom door.

The fox sighed and started to hum as he went through his mother's draws. He pulled out a pair of black pants, black ankle socks, and a pair of black boxers with hot lips on the left leg. Smiling, he threw them on the bed and went to his closet. Carefully, he looked through all his shirts. Frowning, he skipped over to his room and looked through their shirts. "Ah ha! Perfecto!" He went back to his mom's room and arranged his clothes out nicely on the bed. Hearing the shower turn off, he sat at the head of the bed, waiting. Minato came out with a towel around his waist and hair and he smiled. "I figured black and red. Not too casual, nor uncasual. Besides, if my intuition proves me right, Malabar will be wearing the same colours."

The Neo Fox changed into the boxers, pants and socks, and held the shirt up. "You really want me to wear this?" The shirt was a dark red colour with black around the hem, sleeves and collar; a black tie pictured on the front of it. "Hey! You said not too casual! Besides, it's very sexy!" Rolling his eyes, he put it on and held his arms out. "Well?" Naruto nodded. "Like I said, he won't be able to resist you!"

Hoping off the bed, he went back to his closet and looked through his shoes. Smiling, he pulled his red and white beat up chucks from the rack and handed them to him. "They even out the black." Sitting on the edge of his bed, Minato put them on. "Are you wearing your hair up, or down?" The blond shrugged. "I'm not really sure."

Standing before him, Naruto put a finger to his chin. "Hmmm. . I'd say wear it down. It goes better with the shirt." He laughed and stood. "How did you get so good at this, Naru-chan?" Hid tail swished behind him and he smiled. "I thought we agreed upon me just being that awesome and leaving it at that?" They went into the bathroom, where he watched his mom towel dry his hair. "Oh yeah. . ."

Hanging the towel up, he blow dried his hair and ran a pick through it. Naruto sighed. "You're not doing it right. Sit on the toilet." Chuckling, he straddled said object and the fox squeezed gel into his hands. "Look up!" He tilted his head back and listened to his youngest hum as he worked. With the gel in, he poured a bit of mousse into his palm and worked it into his hair. Washing off his hands, he dried them on the towel and smiled. "Turn around!" His voice was sing-song and Minato did so. "You do the hokey pokey and you turn yourself around! That's what it's all about!"

He giggled as he styled the hair before him and shook his hips as he grabbed the hairspray. "Close your eyes!" He shook the can and pushed down on the button, spraying it everywhere. Coughing, he waved his hand before his face. "Well, a little hairspray never hurt anyone!" Setting the can down, he mussed with the blond locks and stepped away. "And once again, I prove that I am amazingly awesome! You can look now!"

Standing from the toilet, Minato stared in amazement at his reflection. "Voila! I call it, the 'I-Just-Got-Out-of-Bed-but-Actually-the-Shower-and-My-Son-is-Amazing-Because-I-Feel-Pretty-Damn-Hot-Right-Now!' look!" Smiling, he ruffled the fox's hair. "Thank you, Naru-chan! You are awesome!" He laughed. "I know!" The doorbell rang, and Minato gasped. "What time is it?!"

The blond put his hands on his mother's chest. "Whoa! Slow down, Ace! Kyuu-chan's got the door. You want to make a dramatic entrance, or at least, one that has him not breathing for a moment. Kyuu-chan will call for you to come down." "Mom! Your date's here!" Naruto laughed. "That's your cue! Now remember! Don't go too fast down the stairs, or too slow! Go, now! I'm right behind you!"

Swallowing, Minato's hand gripped the banister, and he started down the steps. Malabar stared at the blond in awe. God was he hot! Snapping out of it, he smiled. "You look amazing, Minato!" Said man blushed. "Thanks. You, too." The brunette was wearing a pair of black pants and Vans, coupled with a crimson tee. Naruto laughed. "I love my intuition! Go have fun, you two!"

Malabar smirked and held out his arm. "Shall we, then?" Still blushing, Minato took the offered arm and nodded. "I believe we shall!" Laughing, they allowed the twins to walk them to the door. "Have a good time, guys! See you tomorrow!" Minato looked back at them. "What? You never know!" The brunette chuckled. "That's true." He opened up the passenger side of his 1967 Mustang convertible, cherry red in colour, and helped the blond in.

Kyuubi shook his head. "They grow up, so fast!" The laughed and waved as they drove away. Closing the door, the two looked at one another. "Now what?" An identical grin spread across either of their faces. "YAOI-THON!!!" Giggling, Naruto hopped onto the couch and watched as Kyuubi slipped a disk in. Pushing play, he walked back over to the fox, smirking, and crawled on top of him, making him giggle.

"Aww! You put 'Boku-no-Pico' in!" Nodding, he nipped at his flesh. "Just for you, love!" His hand snaked up the boy's shirt and rolled his nipple between his fingers. "The best part is, it's just us! So, scream all you want!" A moan passed Naruto's lips and he wrapped his un-casted arm around his neck. His phone buzzed in his pocket, making him squirm as it kept buzzing. Pulling it out, he looked at it and rolled his eyes.

Smiling, he let it fall somewhere within the couch. "Who was it?" He pulled Kyuubi's shirt off him and threw it to the ground. "Kiba. Who else could ruin a moment?" His lips latched onto his flesh and his claws ran over his back. The older blond growled when his own phone buzzed and pulled it from his pocket.

"Damn." Sliding it open, he answered it. "Hello?" "Dude! Finally!" Kyuubi rolled his eyes. "What do you want, Kiba?" "Huh? Oh yeah! We're doing a guy's night tonight! You two up for it?" He sucked in a breath as Naruto sucked on his nipple, his claws digging a bit further into his pelvis. "Uh, maybe tomorrow night, okay? Naru-chan and I would like a quiet night tonight." "Man! You guys suck! All right, but you had better come tomorrow!" He chuckled. "We will, Kiba. Don't worry. I have to go, all right? The movie's starting." Kiba sighed into the receiver. "Okay. See ya tomorrow."

He nodded. "Promise. Peace!" Sliding his phone shut, he let it fall to the floor. "You're such a minx!: He could feel the fox smirk against his flesh and kiss up his skin. "Yes, but I'm your minx!" Kyuubi chuckled again. "Damn straight!" They locked lips, and he removed the boy's shirt, exposing his goose bumped flesh.

Kissing down his jaw line, he sucked and nipped on him once more. Naruto moaned loudly and grasped his shoulders. The blonds hand found the button to the fox's pants and undid them with ease. Slowly, he pulled down the zipper and switched hands. The fox undid the other blonds pants and had just started dragging them down his hips, when the doorbell rang.

The two froze and the fox fell back to the couch with a groan. It rang again, and Kyuubi sighed. Standing from his lover, he adjusted himself and pulled his shirt back on. Placing a chaste kiss on Naruto's lips, he smiled and opened the door after making sure his blond had adjusted himself as well.

"Hey brat!" He slapped his face. "Baa-chan! Please don't tell me mom sent you to baby sit!" Tsunade huffed. "Now, is that any way to treat the person who brought you your favorite Chinese take-out?" Sighing, he let her in and she smirked. "Not interrupting anything, am I?" Both boys glared at her. "Absolutely not! We just happen to be all alone for once and watching Yaoi. No! You're not interrupting anything at all!: She laughed and made her way to the kitchen.

"Good! So, your mom did call me and ask if I could watch you, but I told him you two were big boys and could take care of yourselves." Naruto cocked a brow. "Then why are you here, baa-chan?" The blond woman winked. "I told him I'd bring you two dinner and check up on you." The teens sighed and the fox started getting plates out. "Don't worry you guys! I'm only here to eat with you and then I'm gone. I've got a date, too, y'know."

Kyuubi laughed. "With Ero-Sannin, no doubt!" Tsunade nodded. "Actually, yes. He owes me a movie." They smiled and started serving the food. "Let's eat!" Naruto fed bits of his Chow Mein, Sweet and Sour chicken, and egg rolls to Cho and giggled when a noodle got stuck on her muzzle. They had finished eating in no time, and Tsunade was on her way.

"Thanks, baa-chan!" She waved and laughed. "Have fun, you two!" The twins smiled mischievously and Kyuubi pulled the fox close to his hip, causing him to blush lightly and giggle. "Oh, we will! You have fun, too!" Shaking her head, she climbed into her suburban and waved one last time before she sped away.

Closing the door, the two sighed and Naruto smiled. "Why don't you pick another movie while I hurry and clean the kitchen? That way we don't have to do it later." The blond nodded and pecked his lips before pushing him to the kitchen. Locking the front door, he went over to the collection and picked a new Yaoi to watch.

Putting 'Boku-no-Pico' away, he slipped Gakuen High in and pushed play. The fox came sauntering back after cleaning up and turning the lights off and crawled seductively back onto the couch. "Now, where were we before we were so rudely interrupted once again?" He giggled when Kyuubi pulled his shirt from him and threw it to the floor. "I believe, we were about, here!"

Reciprocating the act, the fox soon found himself under a shirtless blond. Said blonds lips descended to his flesh and he moaned; Kyuubi undoing his pants again, but letting them fall to the floor this time. Naruto's ears were back and his eyes shut in bliss as his lover kissed the tip of his arousal. "Ah! Kyuu-chan!" He lightly sucked on the fox, his tongue playing over the sensitive skin as he pulled a tiny bottle from between the couch cushions.

Squeezing a few drops of the lube onto his fingers, he closed the lid before circling around his Uke's entrance and dipping his digits in and out. "Ah! Oh, K-Kyuu!" He smirked and curved his three fingers, hitting a sensitive spot and making the boy's insides convulse, causing him to cry out. His mouth tightened over the heated erection and he sucked, pulling upwards.

The fox threw his head back and gave a loud cry; his legs shaking and his arms turning to jelly. Pushing the erect muscle into his throat, Kyuubi tasted his lover's seed as he came. Smiling, he swallowed quickly and extracted himself from the panting blond. Kissing his way up to the lips above him, Kyuubi allowed the boy to remove his clothing from his person. Naruto sucked and nibbled upon his flesh, occasionally biting into him as he slid the lube over his own arousal; groaning in ecstasy. The fox positioned himself above his lover, mewling when he slowly lowered onto him, causing Kyuubi to hiss in pleasure at how tight he was. Pushing him to the couch, he began a fast pace, groaning as his fox drug his claws down his flesh.

Naruto screamed out in pleasure as they rocked together and wished there was more he could do to increase the blissful feeling. The elder blond sunk his teeth into the flesh below him, making the fox mewl again and he pulled out. Kissing him, he turned to his stomach and growled as he was penetrated once more. "Ah!" Kyuubi hit another sensitive spot and he cried out. He used the cushions as an extra push and touched a bit deeper, loving the sounds from his fox's lips. Grasping his arousal, the older boy set his hand to a pace matching the one they were going; pounding him into the sofa.

The fox's hands and toes curled as he came again, on Kyuubi's hand. The blond behind him thrust only a few more times before he too, came. The two lay panting for a minute before Kyuubi kissed his scapula, pulled out and went to the kitchen to wash his hand off. Naruto sat up and popped his back. "Blech! I think a shower is in order!" The blond smirked. "Oh we're far from finished, koi." He raised his brows. "What?" The cerulean eyes became cherry red. "Did you forget there are two of us, love?" The fox smirked. "Certainly not, Kyuubi-sama!" Standing from the couch, he gathered up their clothes and phones, and headed up the stairs. "You'll have to catch me!" The red eyed blond growled playfully and ran after him, tackling him to the bed and pinning his arms above his head. "You were saying?" He giggled and licked the male's cheek. "I was saying, 'I have to breathe before round two!', but now that I have, I am yours!"

The demon smirked and nipped his ear. "I like when you say that, Ruru-chan! Say it again!" He moaned. "I am yours! Command me as you will, my master!" Kyuubi's head reared back and Naruto could see him change. Looking down at him, he looked at his body. "I may break free sooner than we thought." Kyuu-chan's body had somehow illusioned itself to look as the humanoid fox, perfect down to the very last detail of the swirly tattoos on his naked hips. His long scarlet hair fell from his shoulder and he smirked when their fox smiled. They claimed one another's lips and the redhead's claws scraped down the blond's sides, making him shiver. Fixing their positions, he slowly slid into the fox, making him grip his shoulders and dig his claws into his epidermis.

Kyuubi growled possessively as he grasped the boy's hips and began to push him into the mattress, loving the screaming moans he gave. Naruto's legs wrapped around his middle and he clung to his neck as the male sat back on his knees, allowing him to rock and gyrate his hips on his own before he laid him on the mattress once more, taking the pace further. Kyuubi loved the feeling of how tight the blond was! Their claws dug into each other, draining blood and their bodies seemed to be steaming. Naruto cried out as he pivoted his hips and hit him deeper, his back arching and sliding against his hot flesh. A few more deep thrusts and they were both rocked to a climax.

Kyuubi fell to his forearms so as not to crush the small blond beneath him and they were both panting harshly; their bodies pouring sweat. The small fox tangled his hand in scarlet tresses, pulling his face down and sealing his lips with a kiss. Breaking apart, he smiled sweetly at him and pulled out, able to feel both their forms trembling. No words were exchanged as they basked in the after-glow of love making; none were needed. When some of his strength returned, the redhead sat up on his elbow and kissed the boy's forehead. "I have to go now, Ruru-chan. I will see you once more." The blond gave a tired smile and lifted himself up to wrap his arms around the demon's neck. "Thank you, Kyuubi-sama. And if I end up hurting for more than a week, I'll just have to kick your ass!"

The redhead laughed. "But remember, koi, you wanted it!" He giggled and nuzzled into his broad chest. "True. Love you, Kiki-chan." Running his fingers through his sweat-drenched hair, he nodded. "As I do you, Ruru-chan." Slowly, his physical features melted away and Kyuubi became visible. Naruto smiled and licked his cheek. "Welcome back, aniki." The blue eyed blond smiled and they both stood shakily from the bed. "Let's take a shower, then clean the sheets before mom comes home, okay?" The fox nodded, looked at the clock, and then giggled. "I don't think he's coming home tonight! It's already 2:54 a.m.!" Kyuubi chuckled and lead him into the bathroom.

After their shower, Naruto threw the sheets into the wash and ran back upstairs where he opened the window of their room so it didn't have the heavy scent of sex. Going back downstairs, he opened the two living room windows and called for Cho. Taking her outside, he let her go potty and run around for a minute before taking her back in and putting the sheets in the dryer when they were done. Kyuubi noticed that Naruto had a slight limp, but the fox said he didn't mind it and they dropped the subject. Grabbing a Dew from the fridge, the fox put 'Monster's Inc.' in and sat on the couch, waiting for his lover to lay with him.

Closing his eyes, he smiled softly when a cool breeze coasted over his skin and sighed in contentment when he felt the couch dip beside him. Opening his eyes, he came face-to-face with the older blond and smiled. "Lay with me, Kyuu-chan." The boy nodded and positioned himself behind him; his arm around the fox's now clothed middle and his head resting on the arm of the sofa.

Cho was lying across their hips, watching the movie with them. Naruto inhaled deeply and closed his eyes; his body relaxing into the blonds soft touches. Not even halfway into the film, they were sound asleep; the unopened drink sitting on the coffee table.

* * *

Minato laughed lightly. He was having the most wonderful time with Malabar, and completely at ease. The brunette had taken him to a tiny restaurant which served traditional Japanese food. He was in heaven the very first bite. After a few sips of Sake, the blond began to loosen up and their conversation flowed easily. "I find it kind of funny that you know all about me, yet I know hardly anything about you!" Malabar wiped his lips with his napkin and smiled "Well, what would you like to know? I can be an open book for you, Minato."

Said male blushed lightly and shrugged. "How old are you, really? I mean, you're like, what, early – late twenty's?" The brunette laughed. "Thank you, but no. I'm actually thirty – six." Minato gaped. "You are not! How is it entirely possible you're a year older than me?" A bright smile lit his face and he shook his head. "I'm not. I was born a few months earlier than you." He quirked a brow. "Then that makes your birthday. . .?" The caramel eyed male took another ip of Sake. " October 17. Only three months before yours."

He nodded and took another bite of his food; waiting till he finished to ask another question. "Did you always want to be an attorney?" Chuckling, he shook his head. "Absolutely not! When I was younger, I always wanted to be a vet." Minato looked at him. "What changed?" He shrugged. "My dog died. I couldn't handle the death of animals, and decided to help people instead. I put myself through law school, graduated with honors and am what you see now." The blond smiled. "And yet, you remained single. Why is that?" He smiled over the rim of his glass. "Guess I just never met the right guy." They laughed together quietly. "I'm surprised your first question was about my age and not my name! Usually that's the first." He grinned. "Never crossed my mind!" Malabar raised a brow and smiled wider. "Oh? It didn't, eh?" He laughed. "Okay! So it kinda zoomed around my brain a bit! Now I'm more curious than I was before!"

The brunette chortled. "My mother was actually American and my father Japanese. She was enthralled with English literature and loved to read, mostly Shakespeare and all that. My name is from a story called, 'The Rocking Horse Winner'. The story is about a boy who, when he rides his rocking horse, predicts the winning horses who run in the derby. He, his uncle, and his uncle's friend start collecting all this money from the wins to give to his mother, because what she loves most of all, is money. The boy falls sick and is on the verge of death, but rides his rocking horse one last time, crying out, "Malabar! The winner is Malabar!", before he dies. One last time, he proves to be right all because of his rocking horse." Minato blinked. "Cute, in a depressing sort of way." The brunette laughed and paid for their meals when they had finished.

Stepping into the cool night air, Malabar helped the blond into his red Mustang and drove them to the theater. Opening his door, he took Minato by the arm and escorted him up to the ticket booth. "Can I get two tickets for 'Twilight', please?" The blond looked at him in awe. "You've read the books, too?" Malabar grinned. "Only a few dozen times. Stephenie Meyer never ceases to amaze me with her skills as a writer." He thanked the teller and they went inside. "Would you like some treats, Minato?" He smiled. "Just a drink I think. I'm still full from the restaurant." The brunette gave him a warm smile and nodded. Once they were at the front of the line, he looked at everything and chuckled. "Let's see. . .I need two large Dr. Peppers, a bag of licorice, a thing of Dibs, a bag of Sour Patch Kids and, what do you think? Gummy Bears? Ya, some of those and I think that's it!" Minato giggled and shook his head. "Sweet tooth?"

In the first time since he'd met him, Malabar blushed. "Sorry! I should've let you stop me!" Giggling again, he helped carry their (well, mostly Malabar's XD) stuff into their theater and they found seats at the very top; directly in the middle. "Talk about scoring some awesome seats!" They laughed and shared the treats both before and during the movie. When it had ended, they threw their trash away and stood in the cool air. "Would you like to go to my place, Minato? We can talk more comfortably there." The blond smiled up at the taller man from his meager height of 5'11" and laughed. "Why not?"

Malabar gave a relaxed smile and escorted him back to his car. Turned out, the man only lived a few miles from him and he laughed. "How convenient!" He was lead into the house and he raised a brow. "Pretty clean for a bachelor." The caramel eyed man laughed loudly. "This is just the living room, Minato! I won't let you go in the kitchen. That's a death trap waiting to happen!" Minato giggled. "That's all right! I'd probably start cleaning it for you!" They smiled at one another and Malabar lead him to the couch. "What would you like to drink?" He smiled and shrugged. "Whatever's fine." The brunette winked at him. "Be right back, then! Just make yourself comfortable." He left and the fox smiled. 'Wow! Naru-chan was right! Who'd a thunk?' Accepting the glass from the other man, he watched him sit on the opposite side of him on the couch.

"Don't be alarmed! I did put a tiny bit of vodka in it. It just gives it a bit of flavour. Tastes rather bland without it, I'm afraid." He took a sip of it and smiled. "That's all right. It tastes pretty good." Malabar gave a smile and took a drink of his own. "I'm glad!" And so started another free-flow conversation in which they debated on politics, world views, and just about anything else. Minato took another long drink and relaxed against the sofa; his knees drawn up to his chest. "I am curious as to why you hid your demonic traits. Actually, it's plagued me since we've met." The blond sighed. "It was easier to do after my parents died. I could start a semi-new life as a "normal" looking person. Not have to be "The Last". Now that I've allowed them back, I can see how stupid I was for ever hiding." Malabar shook his head. "Never say you're stupid, Minato. You were trying to escape something you would have hated."

The blond looked up at him. "You speak as if through experience, Malabar." Sighing, the brunette sat his half empty glass on the coffe table and nodded. "After my own parents died, I wanted to do the same, but, being when I lived, I could never get away. I always stayed inside the house because I couldn't stand the looks of pity. One night, I gave up on trying to be what they wanted me to be, so I left in the dead of night and haven't been back since. I hid behind an image and made something of myself. I was beginning to think that I truly was the last, but that was before - . . ." He broke off his sentence and let his head fall forward. Minato was now sitting on his knees and had placed his drink beside the brunette's.

He leaned forward on his hands, trying to look at the other male's face. "Before what, Malabar?" It was a minute before the man spoke. "Before I found you, Minato. Wh-what if I told you, you aren't the last of your kind? That there was one left, searching, like you have been?" The blond bit his lip and sighed. Using his two fingers, he lifted the brunette's chin up and smiled. "Show me no lie and I will not doubt you." Malabar bit his bottom lip and allowed his hidden features to come to life. Minato was now staring at a male with six dark whisker marks on his cheeks, fangs and claws. His hair was still the same shade of brown and wispy, but now held black streaks and tips. His eyes were still their warm caramel colour, only now they blazed brighter and a ring of gold burst from his slit, cat-like pupil.

His ears pointed as the blonds did and he fisted his pants. "I wonder if the God's are still punishing us for what our ancestor did. . ." Taking either side of his face in his hands, Minato gently pressed his lips to the Neo Fox's and smiled. "Y'know. . . .this explains my ungodly attraction to you!" Finally, the caramel eyed fox laughed. "What, it wasn't my charm and good looks?" Minato chuckled. "Only part of it, I think." Smiling, Malabar grasped his hands in his own and pulled them from his face and kissing them. Brushing the backs of his knuckles over the side of his face, he looked into the unique black, red and scarlet eyes before him. "None of you deserved what they did to you."

Gently, he pulled him close and pushed their lips together once more. Minato wrapped his arms around his neck and allowed him to deepen the lip-lock. Their hands tangled into one another's hair and they broke apart for lack of oxygen. Purring, the blond nuzzled into the other male's neck. "I'm glad you found me, Malabar." Said male chuckled and pulled him closer. "As am I, Minato." Standing, he lead him up the stairs by his hand. "Don't worry! My room is cleaner than the kitchen!" They laughed and closed the door behind them. The two foxes fell into a lip-lock once more and began to strip one another. Malabar straddled the blond upon the bed and began to nip at his flesh. Expertly, he removed his pants and let them fall to the floor with their other clothes.

Minato moaned and dragged his claws down his heated flesh when his tongue flicked over his peaked nipple, and his body shivered. At some point, they had both become naked and were now laying against the pillows. Malabar kissed his way down his flesh, until he got to his arousal. Coating his fingers in saliva, he engulfed the stiff erection before gently teasing his entrance. The blonds back arched and he cried out in pleasure as the male's didgits dipped in and out of him as his tongue moved over his engorged shaft. Minato had never, in his whole life, experienced complete bliss and ecstasy like this before, and he was beginning to love every minute of it.

Soon, his legs were shaking and his cries echoed off the room's walls as he came. Malabar swallowed quickly and extracted both his oral cavity and phalanges from the blond. He allowed him to taste himself as he positioned his arousal before his entrance. Breaking apart, he ran his hands through his hair. "Are you wtill willing, Minato?" Smiling, he placed a finger over his lips. "Would I still be here if I wasn't?" He rolled his caramel eyes playfully and smiled. The blond grabbed his shoulders and mewled in pleasure as the brunette slid inside him. Malabar hissed in ecstasy at the feeling of the fox around him. Who knew he was so fucking tight? Their pace started out slow, but gradually became faster as their wild libido kicked in.

They bit, licked, sucked and nipped at one another's flesh and Minato cried out as the brunette ground into him and rocked into a sensational spot. His claws dug into his sides as his back arched, his toes curling as he came once more. Malabar too, climaxed when the blonds taut muscles contracted around him and he could take no more. He fell to his forearms, so as not to crush the panting fox beneath him, kissing the salty flesh. Minato smiled and drug his hands through the brunette/black hair. "Best sex of my life!" Malabar chuckled. "Best sex of your life, so far!" He too, chuckled and nodded. Pulling out, he laid beside the fox and began playing with his hair. "Does that mean you'll except my proposal to court?"

He laughed and nuzzled his naked chest. "I thought I said yes awhile ago?" The brunette fox smirked. "Only if you're speaking about when you were screaming, 'Yes! Yes! Hit there!'?" Minato playfully slapped his abs. "Oh, shut up! Yes!" Malabar chuckled again and held him close. "Good. Now, get some sleep, okay?" The blond gave a sleepy nod and yawned. "M'kay. . .night. . ." Giving a soft smile, he pulled the sheet over them and kissed his temple. "Sweet dreams, Minato." Closing his eyes, he too, was soon lost in the sandman's clutches.

* * *

Dominick-Chan: Wow! I really like how this chapter turned out! XD So, now you kitties have found out Malabar's secret! Gasp! lmao Please give me comments! They feed my fat dog greatly!

YAY FOR MANSEX! XD (which the next chapter is full of! Say you love me!)

Thanks again! XD


	13. Chapter 13

Dominick-Chan: Okay y'all! I have here the amazing chapter XIII! A quick update and sorry but also a short chapter. I typed it all in one day, though! That's impressive! XD While waiting for my daddy to come and pick me up from school and starving to death, I decided to type and update for y'all! YAY! Am I amazing or what?!

Naru-Chan: All bow to the incredible Dominick-chan! For she is amazing and tired as hell! And will inflict her she-wrath on you all should you not decide to cooperate! Mwahahahahahahahaha!

Dominick-Chan: EXACTLY!!! Nicely put, Naru-chan!

Naru-Chan: I know, right?

Twins: Enjoy! XD

Dominick-chan: **Please be aware that this is yaoi. This chapter contains light fluff, cake - smearing, and foxy love! Avert thine eyes should they be hurt reading the worst. Ye have been warned.**

All: ENOUGH RAMBLING! ONWARD!

On a side note, I'd like to announce to you all that I am extremely hungry!

**CHAPTER XIII:**

Naruto's ears flickered at the sound of the front door opening and his blue eyes opened slowly. Yawning, he slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Mom?" Minato smiled and kissed his head. "Morning, Naru-chan!" They were whispering, so as not to wake Kyuubi. The boy gave a sleepy smile and yawned again. "Did you eat breakfast, yet?" The older blond smiled and nodded. "Yes. Malabar and I ate a few minutes ago. Let's wait for your brother to wake up, okay? I'm going to take a shower." Naruto nodded and watched his mother practically dance his way up the stairs. Shaking his head, he gave a quiet chuckle and laid back down, facing his sleeping twin.

Nuzzling into his neck, he smiled as he was pulled tighter to his body and wrapped his arm around him. Sighing, he closed his eyes and slipped into sleep once more.

* * *

Both twins awoke around one that afternoon and were eating cheese, tomato, pickles, cucumber and mustard sandwiches at the table with their mother. "So, how was your date?" He blushed as he stuck a chip in his mouth. "It was really great! We went to a small restaurant, then to see Twilight. After that, we went to his house and talked most of the time." Kyuubi chuckled. "And then you got laid!"

Minato blushed heavily and nodded. Naruto smiled. "Well, we're really happy for you, mom!" The older blond smiled sweetly. "Thanks, guys." They nodded and the fox-child stood, taking their dishes to the sink. "The only thing I have to say is, if he knocks you up before you're married, I'll castrate him!" Kyuubi nodded. "I agree." Minato laughed. "Don't worry! He knows the precautions!" Smiling, they began cleaning up the house.

* * *

For the next few months, everything was back to being semi-normal again. Malabar was a frequent visitor around their house and the atmosphere had become lighter and more cheery. The twins had brought up their grades significantly and they had gotten to watch Temari's graduation. They all were in their senior year now and living life to the fullest; everything they had gone through, mostly behind them.

Minato still had no idea (that or he just never said anything) about the twins relationship, and it made them all the more nervous. Now in the month of October, they were only a week away from their birthday and sitting in the lunchroom. "So, what're you guys going to do for your birthday?" They shrugged. "We have no idea!" Naruto took a drink before speaking. "I was thinking like, a masquerade. We've never done that." Their friends smiled. "I like that!" He looked at Kyuubi.

"What do you think, Kyuu-chan?" The boy smiled and gently tweaked his ear. "I think that sounds just fine, Naru-chan! Mom and Malabar will love it!" The fox giggled. "Sweet! And since its Friday, it all works out perfectly!" Laughing, they parted ways when the bell rang.

* * *

Malabar and Minato were delighted with idea of a masquerade and had begun making arrangements immediately. When Friday had finally come, they stayed home to help with the decorating. Soon, the house and yards were a cross-theme of Halloween and the masque, and everyone began arriving around six. Gifts were piled up on the table in the backyard, and food made by Naruto, (minus the cake), was set up along the island and table of the kitchen.

Laughter, music, and light banter carried throughout the place and the atmosphere was light and comfortable. Currently, Naruto, dressed in a kimono with a black mask over his eyes, was running from Temari, dressed as a Geisha with a feather mask over her eyes, who was trying to give him "Birthday Spankings". He hid behind his mom and Malabar, laughing. "Ah! Save me! She's crazy!" He was tackled from behind and turned to see a triumphant Temari sitting atop him. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, and a pinch to grow and inch!"

Laughing, she stood and helped the blond up. Rubbing his abused bottom, he growled playfully. "You have five seconds to run!" Thus starting another chase. "All right! All right! Cake and ice cream first, then presents!" Lighting the two "18" candles, Minato sat the two before the large cake and they started singing. "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Kyuubi and Naruto! Happy birthday to you!" They blew out the candles and everyone around them clapped.

Carefully cutting out a piece of the German chocolate cake, Naruto giggled as he stuffed it into his brother's face, smooshing it everywhere. Minato was clutching both his side and his lover as he laughed, also making sure Malabar was taking pictures for him. Kyuubi laughed through the sticky chocolate and grabbed the giggling fox by the waist. Without warning, he rubbed his face against the creamy complexion of the other boy, sharing the chocolate.

The brunette fox chuckled and snapped a photo. "Dig in, everyone!" Laughing and shaking their heads, the people in costume began to fix up their plates of non-mutilated cake and either mint chocolate-chip or cookie dough ice cream. The light chatter eased everyone, and both boys grinned mischievously at one another. Looking at Malabar, he flashed a piece sign to them and they subtly nodded. Grabbing a piece of cake, they strolled up to their mother.

"Remind us again why you aren't dressed up again, mom." Minato raised a brow. "Because I decorated the house." Rolling their eyes, they laughed and quickly smothered him in cake, standing on tip-toes to do so. Malabar laughed hard as he took a picture of a cake-faced Minato and hugged him before he could give chase to the boys. "This look actually suits you, love." Using his tongue, he cleaned the chocolaty mess away from his beautiful face and licked his lips.

"Mmm. . .Minato-licious!" The two laughed and turned back to the fun. Naruto was now being spun in circles as they played Pin-the-Tail on the Donkey. He giggled as his equilibrium sloshed around in his ears and he tried o keep from falling as he played. With his arms outstretched, the fox felt for the fence before him and stuck the pin into it. Removing the blindfold, he laughed along with the rest when he found he'd stuck the pin in the donkey's nostril.

After a few more games like Red Rover; Duck, Duck, Goose; Freeze Tag; T.V. Tag; and Spinning a few times, Malabar declared it was time for presents. Sitting in the centre of the yard and chairs, the twins opened what had been handed to them. First up, was a present from Minato, which were new skateboards, and the ones from his boyfriend, which were two 'Psychopathic Records' shirts. Kiba had given them puka shell necklaces, and Hinata had given them each a box of imported chocolates, knowing they had a sweet tooth.

Shino had given them 'Avenged Sevenfold' CDs, and Choji, along with Shikamaru, had given them the board game 'Operation'. Lee had presented them with a set of 35lbs weight, and Neji had given Naruto the 'Hollywood Undead' CD and Kyuubi a massage and incense kit. As a joke, Temari had given them a pack of watermelon flavored condoms and cherry flavored lube, and Gaara had given them Fallout 3 for their XBOX 360.

Haku had given Naruto a new colouring book, whilst Kyuubi received a boxed DVD set of 'Code Geass: Lelouche'. The last gift happened to be a new cookbook and massage book from their teachers, Kakashi and Iruka. Tsunade and Jiraiya had given them new movies the day before, as they couldn't make it to the party. "Happy birthday, Kyuu-chan and Naru-chan!" The twins laughed and thanked everyone. "This is proly the best birthday yet!" Naruto's tail twitched and his ears swiveled as he giggled.

The two blonds and their friends hung out until they left, one by one, and finally it was only the Suna siblings and the Hyuga cousins. Gaara was sitting on Neji's lap, whose fingers were threading through the red locks, and Hinata's head was resting on Temari's shoulder; her eyes drooping slightly. Minato and Malabar were in the kitchen, cleaning up and teasing one another, leaving the teens to their own devices. Kyuubi was massaging Naruto's back, making him purr and getting his ears to droop.

Kneading his Latissimus Dorsi, the fox gave a small moan of satisfaction and Temari smiled. "All right! I think it's time for us to bounce!" She helped the dozing female from the ground and smirked. "Tell your lover goodnight, Gaara!" The teal eyed boy glared at her and said lover chuckled. Tilting his chin with his fingers, the brunette pressed his lips against the redhead's own and smirked at the desired reaction. "Aww! How adorkable!" Gaara's cheeks became dusted in pink and Neji chuckled, pulling him close and whispered into his ear. Naruto giggled when he caught what was said, and when they'd pulled away, the redhead was blushing like a tomato. Standing, the two blonds walked their friends to the door and gave them hugs. Temari ruffled the fox's hair and winked. "Happy birthday, chibi!" he smiled and nodded. "Oh, I will!"

They laughed and she turned to Kyuubi. "Don't keep him up too late, eh, Kyuu-chan?" He laughed. "Don't worry!" They bid each other goodbye and closed the door. "Let's go put our stuff in our room and change." Naruto nodded and took his hand, following him out to the yard, then back to their room. Turning around so his brother could untie his obi, the fox smiled and shook out of the kimono when it was undone.

Pulling on a pair of bottoms, he returned the favor of removing Kyuubi's clothes as he captured his lips in a frenzied kiss. When they'd pulled away, Kyuubi noticed that his haori and hakamas were all ready undone and off of him. Naruto giggled and picked up his costume; hanging it in the closet. Looking back at his brother, a frown replaced his smile, and he pushed the inside of his wrist to his forehead. "You're sweating and have a fever, Kyuu-chan." The weary blond waved it off. "It's nothing. I'm fine." Rolling his eyes, the fox sat him on the bed and dressed him in bottoms before laying him down and covering him up.

"Rest. I'll be right back." Kissing his brow, he made his way down the stairs, and into the living room where the two Neo Foxes were relaxing. "Uh, mom?" Minato turned his gaze up to his youngest and smiled. "Yes, Naru-chan?" The fox took a deep breath. "I think - ." He was cut off by an ear-piercing scream. "I think it's happening." The lounging two were quick to their feet, and followed the screaming to the twin's room. "Shit. . ."

* * *

Dominick-Chan: YAY!!! Don't y'all just love me?! And also, YAY FOR THE BIRTHDAY MASSACRE! They're amazing, and the chick, Chibi, is pretty hot! lmao if you don't know what I'm talking about, I seriously encourage you to see! XD

I would want a flying wagon. . .that way it saves me from walking and explaining my situation to the cops. "But, officer! I was just flying by on my magical Red Ryder Wagon!" ~

Thanks again! XD


	14. Chapter 14

Dominick-chan: So, by raise of hands, who all missed me? I know I'm not really permanently back yet and I keep posting odd stories of stupid shit, but I decided to be nice and awesome for once, and post this next chapter :) Who loves me? That's right! You do, my little star readers! XD Okay, now I'm just being silly lol Life is still a bit hectic and my father's still being a jerk, but what can you do? Without further ado, I present chapter fourteen to you all!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Characters of Naruto :( They solely belong to Masashi, Kishimoto. If I did, well, you all can guess what I would do =^_^=

**CHAPTER XVI:**

The separation had been painful for the blond, even though the Nine Tails did his best to suppress his pain. When the three males entered the room, they found Kyuubi thrashing upon the bed; hands scratching at anything to distract him. "Kyuu-chan!" Malabar held onto him tightly. "No! We have to let this run its natural course! The Nine Tails will knot hurt him, Mina-chan." Pulling him to his chest, he nuzzled the top of his head and watched as Naruto curled into a ball against the wall. "Malabar's right mom. Kiki-chan wont harm Kyuu-chan intentionally." Sniffing, the blond male nodded and was lead to the other bed. Another scream made them all flinch; the fox refusing to let them see his tears.

* * *

The agonizing screams and most of the process lasted for hours, finally coming to an end after the black seal had broke and a black silhouette emerged from the white light emanating from the blond. Dying down, the light revealed a second body laying against the first. Minato gasped and fresh tears fell down his eyes. The blonds breathing was back to normal and both he and the redhead were now in slumber.

The two adults sighed in relief and looked upon the blond fox. "There's nothing more we can do here. We're going to bed, all right Naru-chan?" Nodding, the fox stood from the floor and embraced them. "Night." Kissing his head, they smiled. "Night Naru-chan." The brunette lead the blond to their room and closed the door with a soft click. Sighing, Naruto cast his gaze upon them and turned out the light. Crawling into his own bed and shivering from the cold of it, his eyes drifted closed and he sailed away into slumber; listening to the rhythmic breathing and heartbeat of his two lovers.

* * *

Coming into consciousness, Naruto was aware of the warmth which enveloped him, and he snuggled deeper into it. A weak, deep laugh startled him and he stared up into Cherry Red eyes. The blond blushed heavily and was awarded a kiss for his adorkableness. "Good morning, Ruru-chan." He smiled and nuzzled into the bare chest before him. "Morning, Kiki-chan. How do you feel?" He smiled and lightly scratched his head. "I've been better. Are you warmer now? You were shivering all night." His blushed deepened and he buried his face further into his chest. "Yes. I'm not used to sleeping alone. . ." Kyuubi smiled and shook his head. "You are more than welcome to snuggle between us. Remember that."

He nodded and a yawn split both their lips. Laughing softly, they pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. "I think it's time to sleep again." The blond nodded and sidled closer to him, savoring his body heat. "I – agree. . ." With his ears drooping once more, he was fast asleep against the male; his brother behind him. Kyuubi allowed his eyes to close, and let himself drift away not long after.

* * *

A cold feeling running over his forehead made the violet-eyed blond jump and come into alertness. Naruto giggled and pulled the wet rag to his chest. "Good morning, sleepyhead! 'Bout time you woke up!" Kyuu groaned and sat up. "Ugh! How long have I been out?" The blond fox shrugged. "Only a day or two. How do you feel?" He stretched. "Surprisingly, pretty good." They smiled and Naruto stood. "I'm glad. Mom wants to see you when you're up to it. Both of them are interrogating Kiki-chan in the kitchen." Kyuubi gasped. "What?!" Throwing the covers from himself, he tried to stand, but was stopped by the fox. "You're going to fall over, Kyuu-chan! Take it easy! He's fine." Relaxing, he sighed and allowed his brother to set him back down on the bed. Dizziness made itself apparent when his vision began to spin and he groaned, placing his head in his hands and covering his eyes.

Grabbing a glass, Naruto filled it with water from the bathroom sink and took it to Kyuubi. "Drink this, Kyuu-chan. You're dehydrated, which is making your brain go fuzzy." As if he just realized exactly how thirsty he was, the blond gratefully accepted the glass and sipped it slowly till it was gone. Smiling sweetly, the fox threaded his fingers through the blond locks before him and took the glass. Slowly but surely, Kyuu's headache abated and the dizziness stopped.

Letting his eyes roll closed, his brother laid him back down and covered him up. "Just relax, Kyuu-chan. Kiki-chan will probably be back up here soon." Sitting beside him, Naruto cradled his head and hummed a soft tune. The door to their room opened and closed softly a few moments later, revealing the fox's parents. Minato gave them a soft smile and sat at the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling, Kyuu-chan?" The blond gave a half-assed smile and yawned. "I'm okay mom. Just a bit tired." The Neo Fox rubbed his covered leg and kept quiet. Naruto frowned and kneeled before the older blond; a hand on his knee. "Are you all right, mom?" Minato smiled and pat his son's head; nodding. "I'll be fine." After a brief moment of silence, he sighed and shook his head. "Why didn't you tell me?"

The two teens raised their brows. "Tell you what? We figured you knew about Kyuubi-Sama and all that." He scowled at them. "You both know what I'm talking about. Why didn't you tell me of your attraction to one another?" Naruto scoffed. "Ya, like I'd come up to you out of the blue like, 'Oh, and by the way, mom, Kyuu-chan and I are romantically involved! Just thought you'd like to know!" The Neo Fox rolled his eyes. "I guess I see your point, but still!" The blond fox's ears flattened to his skull. "You're not, upset, are you?" A solitary tear slid down his cheek, and the older man smiled. "No, Naru-chan. I'm not upset. I'm happy you both have found someone to spend eternity with, but I _am_ unhappy with the fact that you never told me."

Naruto laughed. "Baa-chan and Ero-Sannin knew from the beginning. Why didn't you just ask them?" Looking up at the ceiling, Minato snorted. "Why am I not surprised?" They all started laughed, which had Kyuu in a coughing fit, and just enjoyed their shared silence. When Malabar had concluded the interrogation, Kyuubi had come back into the room, and smiled softly at his lovers; locking glances with their mother. Giving in, Minato smiled and gave a solitary nod before standing, kissing both teens on the temple and leaving. "I hope they didn't grill you too hard, Kiki-chan." He smiled and took the place at the foot of the blonds bed, pulling Naruto into his lap. "No. It wasn't that bad. They're both very worried about you two." The blue eyed fox nuzzled into the demon's chest and wrapped his arms around his neck. "I'm glad."

The other teen slowly sat up and crawled over to his two lovers, nuzzling into both of them. When the two blond foxes both yawned, Kyuubi smiled and chuckled softly. "Let us sleep. The day has been trying for all of us." They nodded and allowed the redhead to arrange them around his sides; each boy taking some part of his chest and sighing in content. In no time, the three were sleeping peacefully.

* * *

Minato sighed as he sipped on his hot cocoa; his boyfriend smiling at him. Downing the last of his drink, the blond gave a yawn and put his cup in the sink. Chuckling softly, Malabar traced the hollow of the blonds throat with his thumb and nipped at his neck. "Why don't you head to bed, Mina-chan. I'll see you in the morning." Minato smiled and wrapped his arms around him. "Stay the night? It's already late." Chuckling, he allowed the other fox to take his hand and lead him to his bedroom. Closing the door softly, he stripped from his clothing, folding it and climbing into bed. Malabar too, stripped and crawled in beside his lover, cuddling into him. Kissing his temple, the brunette bid him goodnight and closed his eyes; falling asleep in the blonds embrace.

* * *

Dominick-chan: Don't kill me! I know it's short, but it's been sitting in my USB just begging to be posted! As you can see, there is a lack of speaking at the beginning and end with Kyuubi, Kyuubi-sama and Naru-chan, but that is to be expected for they are in for some rough activity later in the story and need their sleep! Isn't that right, guys!

Kyuu/Kiki/Naru: ...zzz...zzz...*snort*...zzz...

Dominick-chan: *snickers* Told ya! Anyway, let us not wake the sleeping demons and continue on! Please review. I love to know if there are any mistakes! Like in chapter 9 (it could be 10 lol) towards the end where Naru-chan says that he doesn't hate Minato for breaking his promise and promise is SPELLED WRONG, and it totally ruined the moment! I was kind of pissed at that and I've stewed over it since. Please give feedback XD I need it like y'all need sugar :D Have a pleasant and safe New Year!

"Gambling against my mother is not a gamble. It is an investment." ~Fa Zhu: Mulan II (That might be wrong lol)


	15. Chapter 15

**Dominick-chan: **Oh. My. God. It's been too long my little sea urchins! I am so so sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out! D: I hope this chapter appeases every one of you greatly and you'll forgive me in being so late. I have wonderful news, though! There should only be one or two chapters left until this wonderful little story has come to a close. Then, hopefully, I shall be able to lengthen the sequel that is already planned out and (hopefully) find a Beta to, well, Beta it lol Oh! If there are more than the required amount of 'g' strokes, it's because my dog killed my 'g' key. I'm hoping to get it fixed soon, but only time will tell :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Naruto characters (...sadly...) They belong to Kishimoto-Sensei respectfully :) Although, Maeko-chan, Malabar Bernhardt and Danielli _do_ belong to me ^^

**WARNING!:** This chapter contains sex of the graphic and smutty kind. If you have managed to read thus far and have still not grasped the concept that this story _is_ Male/Male/Male revolutionary, and _still_ insist on flaming me, kindly GTFO, sod off and take your flames with you. Ye have been warned.

* * *

**CHAPTER XV:**

Morning came and went with the afternoon creeping slowly upon the inhabitants of the Namikaze/Uzumaki household. Giving a large yawn, Naruto rubbed at his eyes and slowly sat up; a smile on his face when he found his two lovers sleeping together. Kissing Kyuubi's hand before pulling it away from his stomach, the blond fox got up and made his way down the stairs to cook breakfast.

* * *

With the smell of sizzling meat in the air, all four foxes had awakened and sat at the dining room table. Kissing his son's head, Minato set the table for the meal. "Mmm...Smells good, Naru-chan!" The boy gave a foxy grin. "Thanks!" Serving everyone a plate of smoked bacon and sausage, scrambled eggs with cheese, and waffles with either boysenberry or maple syrup, Naruto took his seat next to Malabar and Kyuubi. For the first time in a long time, the meal between the odd family was silent. Nothing but the clanking of silverware and setting of a glass was heard. Both Naruto and Kyuu stole apprehensive glances to one another throughout the meal, anticipating what their mother would say. With breakfast done and Naruto and Minato doing the dishes, the small fox sighed. "Ya, breakfast wasn't awkward at all!" The Neo Fox laughed as he rinsed off a plate before handing it to the boy, who then stuck it in the dishwasher. "Tell me about it! You guys thought I was going to snap! Total lol, and then, not so much."

Naruto caught the bowl he'd been handed before it crashed to the floor. "Mom! You did _not_ just say lol in a regular fashion!" Minato chuckled. "What? It slipped!" Rolling his eyes, he shook his head. "I can't believe you said that." Still laughing, they finished the dishes and the blond hopped onto the counter. "All right. Say what you want to say, mom. I'll answer honestly, I promise." Giving a sigh, he sat on one of the bar stools and licked his lips. "Naruto, is this truly what you want? To be responsible for _two_ males? One who, is in fact, your brother?" Looking into the living room, Naruto smiled, for he could see both Kyuubi's laying together on the couch; Malabar curled up in a chair. Turning his gaze back to Minato, he smiled. "Of course! What I have, I wouldn't trade for the world, mom. I love them both equally, and I think that, deep down, I knew I did from the beginning. A part of me feels like, we were _made_ for each other!" Minato raised a brow. "And the other part?" Naruto bit his lip. "The other part of me feels as though it was luck that's what brought them to me. . ." Seeing the love held within his son's eyes, he smiled. "Well, be it luck or destiny, you all _are_ together. Now, just a few more questions, Naru-chan! Then, you're free!"

Giving a sigh, he nodded. "I have a feeling things are going to get _really_ personal!" The older man laughed and nodded. "Of course! Now, are you three using protection?" Poor Naruto changed from pale white, to strawberry red in 2.5 seconds. "Mother! Oh my god!" Minato gave him an innocent look. "What? It's just a question, Naru-chan!" The small fox groaned and held his head in his hands. "Oh mom! Please, no!" Rolling his eyes, he held up his hands. "All right! All right! I'll skip the question! Geeze! Next question! What is it you three plan on doing, then?" Naruto worried his bottom lip as he looked up at the ceiling. "We haven't really talked about it. I suppose the biggest thing right now would be for Kyuu-chan and I to finish school. After that, I'm not really sure. . ." Minato rubbed his lips together. "What would happen if one of you got pregnant? What would you do then?" He shrugged. "Honestly, I think I'll worry about that if and when it happens. No sense in worrying myself into an early grave, y'know?" The Neo Fox nodded and sighed. "Well, I cannot stop any of you should you wish to do this. I am not that kind of person."

Pulling his son to him, he hugged his middle and nuzzled into his stomach. "As your mother, I only want what's best for you two, and I can see that _this _is what's best for you. And who am I to take that away from you three?" Naruto chuckled and wrapped his arms around his mother's head; scratching his back gently with his claws. "You're the best mom anyone could ever ask for! Even if you're a guy!" Minato laughed against him quietly. "I think that's why our bonds are so strong, mom. Because you're _always_ there for us whenever we need you the most. Minato pulled back and smiled at his youngest. "You can count on my being here for you guys for a long time. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Naruto laughed. "I wouldn't want it any other way, mom." The crimson/blond chuckled and ruffled the fox's hair. "Let's go join our men in the living room, shall we?" Nodding, the two walked over to the couch and chair and sat upon each male (in Naruto's case, he laid across both Kyuubi's).

* * *

Two weeks after the Nine Tails escaped from the seal placed by Orochimaru, life returned to its normal pace. Kyuubi met with his lovers' friends formally and both Minato and Malabar watched him like hawks around the twins. It was now a Saturday night and Malabar (after Naruto pleaded with him several times) was trying to convince Minato to join him for a date. "It will be just you and I, Mina-chan! It will be fun!" The blond Neo Fox scowled. "Did Naru-chan put you up to this?" Giving a sheepish grin, the brunette nodded. "Yes, but I really _do_ want to take you out tonight!"

Looking into the pleading eyes of his lover, he sighed and sagged against the kitchen sink. "Oh, all right!" Hearing three cheers at his exclamation, he wheeled around and waved a soapy spatula about as he spoke. "But we won't be gone for very long, mind you!" Two quiet groans met his ears and Naruto's head popped into the kitchen. "Just as long as you get out, mom. You've been really high-strung lately." Turning his gaze to Malabar, he gave a mischievous smirk. "Make sure he gets laid tonight, okay?" Spluttering and blushing furiously, Minato threw the spatula, missing the blond fox's head by about a foot and shook his head at their laughter.

Chuckling, Malabar wrapped his arms about the man and nuzzled into his neck. "This will be good for you, Mina-chan. I'll pick you up at 6:00 pm, all right?" Kissing the man deeply, Minato nipped his bottom lip and pressed him against the counter. "I'll be waiting." Smirking, the brunette pecked his lips and slipped from his arms, heading to the front door. Waving goodbye to everyone, he left the house and made way to his own.

* * *

As six rolled around, Minato was becoming antsy. Clicking his tongue, Naruto shook his head and sat his mother on the toilet. "Mom, you _need_ to calm down. Why are you so nervous?" Black and scarlet eyes stared up at him. "I'm worried to leave you three alone together…" Cocking a brow, Naruto laughed. "We'll be fine, mom! Nothing bad will happen to us! Kyuubi-sama will protect us." Minato grimaced. "Yes, but who's going to protect you two from him?" Naruto laughed harder this time. "I don't think it's _him_ you have to worry about! Lets just put it this way, when you "get some", we'll all "get some"!" Minato scowled. "That's not funny, Naru-chan."

Still grinning, said blond coughed. "Look, I know you're sexually frustrated, we all are, but just worry about you and Malabar tonight, okay? I for one am tired of masturbating in the bathroom all the time and I'm sure the others feel the same." Groaning, Minato sighed and took a deep breath. "You're right, Naru-chan. I'm sorry." Naruto laughed. "It's all right, mom! If you need to, you can always go to his house; we won't be offended." Minato smiled and hugged his youngest. "Thanks Naru-chan." Giving a cheeky grin, the fox-boy nodded and fixed his mother's hair. "It's what I'm here for!"

When the doorbell rang, Naruto chuckled and helped Minato from the toilet seat. "Remember to have _fun_ tonight! Spend the night if you must!" Laughing, the Neo Fox shook his head and hugged the male before him. "I'll send you a text later on, okay?" Nodding, the two traveled down the stairs and met Malabar at the door. "Have fun you two! See you later!" When the door closed, the three left heaved sighs of relief. "It's about damn time!" Kyuubi gave a deep laugh. "Are you _really_ tired of masturbating in the bathroom?" Rolling his eyes, Naruto growled and blushed. "Aren't you?" Pulling him close, the Demon Lord pressed a heated kiss to his lips. "Does that answer your question?"

Moaning in ecstasy, Naruto rolled his hips against the knee between his legs and watched with lusty eyes as the two males before him locked themselves in a heated kiss. "Let's take this upstairs, shall we?" Naruto whined at the loss of contact and glowered when he was slung over the redhead's shoulder. "What are you, a Caveman?" Chuckling, Kyuubi picked up the other blond in a similar fashion before making his way up the stairs and to their room. Depositing them both upon the bed, he gestured for them to continue and watched in amusement as they hurriedly stripped one another.

Latching onto Naruto's clavicle, Kyuu-chan sucked and nipped as Naruto moaned and squirmed upon the bed. "Kyuu-chan!" A hand reached between his legs and squeezed his hardened member firmly and the fox keened and dragged his claws down the flesh before him. Trailing his tongue along the younger's throat and chest; Kyuu took a perky nipple into his mouth and teased it. He stilled when a hot tongue teased the shell of his ear and nibbled on his shoulder, and relaxed when the actions provoked a low moan from his lips. Kyuu gasped when a cold hand grasped his own arousal and leaned back against the male behind him in euphoria.

Mewling as the hand around his cock became tighter; Naruto bucked into the appendage and pulled himself up to kiss Kyuubi. Kyuu-chan's tongue lathered the fingers to the side of his mouth with saliva and returned to lavishing Naruto's flesh with love bites. The violet eyed blond in the middle stilled with he felt something against his entrance and relaxed at the larger male's command. When the hand slid from his member, Naruto smiled and began to kiss, lick, suck and nibble on his brother's flesh. Kyuu-chan stilled when two fingers slipped into him and slumped forward a bit so a third could be added. He cried out as his prostate was hit and pre-come leaked from his tip faster with each thrust. Licking his lips, Naruto lowered himself down to the weeping cock and latched onto it.

Coating the throbbing member with his saliva, he nibbled his way from the base up and sucked the tip into his mouth. Withdrawing himself from the blond, Kyuubi pulled the cherry flavoured lube from the nightstand and slathered both his hand and cock with it. Smiling, he repositioned himself beneath his ex-vassal and massaged his hips. "Just relax, koi." Slowly, he slid his girth into the blond and kissed at the tightness around him. When Naruto pulled his mouth from the blond's member, Kyuubi ran his hand up and down the hard length and slipped his first two fingers into Naruto; stretching and preparing him. When he was stretched enough, Kyuubi withdrew his digits and shivered in pleasure as the blond atop him trembled as he was slid into Naruto.

Thrusting up into the male seemed to cause a chain reaction as the fox on the bed moaned and gyrated his own hips. Soon, all three were panting and moaning as they moved as one, their skin slick with sweat and saliva. Kyuu-chan gave a cry as his prostate was hit and leaned over Naruto to pull him into a sloppy kiss and drag his claws down his slick flesh. Gaining a breath, he began to rock and thrust against and into his lovers and leaned against Kyuubi as he finally came. Biting his lip, Naruto keened as he too, came and panted as Kyuubi thrust into Kyuu-chan a few more times before succumbing to the tight muscles around him and spilling his seed into the blond.

Panting harshly, he slid from the violet eyed male and allowed him to lie down before leaning against the wall, which felt good on his hot back. Neither male said anything for a few moments until Naruto gave a breathless chuckle and sat up on his elbow. "That was fun!" The two Kyuubi's laughed and shook their heads. "Let's head to the shower and clean the sheets before mom gets home." Nodding the three lay there for a minute more, basking in the afterglow, before Kyuu-chan ran the sheets down to the laundry room and went back to the upstairs bathroom. "I call mom's shower!" "I call this one!" The two blonds laughed. "Kiki-chan gets downstairs!" Rolling his eyes, he decided to humour them and made his way to the basement.

When each male emerged from the bathrooms looking more relaxed, the sheets were put into the washer and they loitered around the kitchen. "What time is it?" Looking to the clock, Naruto smiled. "9:57 p.m." Turning to the other smiling occupants, the blue eyed male rubbed his hands together. "Now, what are we hungry for?"

* * *

After a meal of leftovers, the three got cozy on the couch and slipped 'Monty Python's Flying Circus' in so they could relax. When the sheets were dry, Naruto retrieved them from the drier and made the bed up. Watching the blond putter about, making sure everything was clean, Kyuubi smirked. _'He will make the __perfect__ mother in the near future…'_ When he felt everything was clean, Naruto went back to the couch and snuggled into his brother; giving a yawn. The rest of the night passed by in silence and comfort.

* * *

**Dominick-chan: **Please let me know what y'all think! Hopefully this placates you, my kitties and you are eager for the surprises in the last (or second to last) chapter(s) :D I know it's short (3 and not even a half pages ^^;), but my Muse was not cooperating with me, damn it! D:

Naru-chan: FINALLY!!! Some good ole fashioned minage trois! (I took French, but I can't remember the first part of the spelling X'D)  
Kyuubi-Sama: *licks lips* It was quite..._pleasurable_...  
Kyuu-chan/Naru-chan: *shivers in antici...pation*

On a side note! My style changed a bit at some point and I shall award 50 points to the ones who guess correctly where! :D If no one gets it right, you all get brownies! Special brownies! :D good luck! **Also, I would like to take this time to say that I am really in need of a Beta. If anyone would be so kind, please just send me a ring via PM or e-mail me. I would greatly appreciate it :D**

"He's not pining, he's passed on! This parrot is no more! He has ceased to be! He's expired and gone to meet his maker! He's a stiff, bereft of life, he rests in peace! If you hadn't nailed him to the perch he'd be pushing up daisies! He's rung down the curtain and joined the choir invisible! This, is an ex-parrot!" ~ Monty Python: The Parrot Sketch


End file.
